


In the beginning...

by Borne_Trickster



Series: Bound [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Feels, Jealousy, Loki is a bit nuts, M/M, Odin is trying to be a good daddy, Then again, There are some assholes here somewhere, This will end up a series., odd dom/sub, so is Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borne_Trickster/pseuds/Borne_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki listened in on Tony and Fury, his insides twisting as he thought of how helpless he actually was. He hoped Odin’s spell would only work for Stark, because if not, he was truly fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carry on my wayward son

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this. First time with this fandom. I need a break from the other two stories I am working on for another fandom. I have the general idea of this story all worked out, so, updates should be regular.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this first free fall into this fandom. Let me know, ok?
> 
> Adding the disclaimer.  
> I do not own the characters or world they belong in. The plot is basically all that comes from me. Marvel, Stan Lee and company own them and I make absolutely NO money, dinero, rubles, pounds or euros ... none. Promise

 

'I have thought of a wonderful present for you...shall I give you despair?' ~Sephiroth (Advent Children)

 

 

 

Loki sat quietly in his cell, the muzzle still fitted tightly on his mouth. He could feel the strap pulling his hair and he knew that there would be a great deal missing. Growling to himself, he curled up into one of the darker corners. The guards would be by shortly with Thor to feed him and he would rather not be seen. 

It wasn’t long before he heard the tramp of boots making their way to his cell. Even when Thor came for his meals, there was never any light in the cell, and the Trickster rarely left his corner. Which meant the dull witted Thunder god has not noticed the mess his brother (not) is. 

“Loki, come brother, it is time for your midday meal.”

Loki shifted just enough for Thor to see that he was awake, but did not leave the corner. As the older man entered, the muzzle left Loki’s face. “Come now, Loki,” Thor said sadly, “Are you still going to sit in that corner?”

The Trickster did not answer. He gestured with his hand for his plate. Sighing, Thor slid it to him and watched it disappear into the corner. “The healers are going to come today,” he said, “Father wants to see you at the last meal of the night, in our private dining hall.”

Loki stiffened and threw the plate away from him. The food spilled across the floor, landing near Thor’s feet. “Loki!”

The dark haired demi god lurched out of the corner and stared at the taller man. “Why?” he rasped, “Why would he bother with me after tossing me down here?”

He laughed and looked at his hands. The long fingers were dirty and one looked to be broken. Finger nails were missing, as if torn out. Thor gasped at the state his brother was in. “Loki, what happened?”

Loki laughed and shook his head. “Ohhhh, I don’t know, ask the guards,” he hissed, “Or, perhaps you knew and want to play the loving brother, come to save me.... tell me, how is Jane, does she scream like I used to?”

Thor glared at his brother. “Loki, come now, that was ages ago,” he said.

Loki smirked. “What, does that mean all of it meant nothing to you, did you not love me?” he asked calmly, “That having your little brother writhing underneath you was simply a way to prevent a bunch of little Thor’s from running around?”

Thor closed his eyes. “I will bring the healers in,” he said, standing. 

Loki began to laugh, but it was cut off once Thor left the cell and his gag was back on. 

 

Thor hurried to his father’s room. “Father, there is something wrong with Loki,” he said.

Odin looked up from his papers and frowned. “What is that, my son?”

“His hands, a few of the fingers look to be broken, they are bloody and cut up,” Thor said, “They are also incredibly thin, more than normal.”

Nodding, Odin stood and called for the healers. “I will see this for myself,” he said, and gestured for Thor to lead the way.

The dungeon was dirty and dark. Odin avoided the walls as he walked down, but, did not fail to notice the fear on guards faces. He filed that away for later and stopped in front of Loki’s cell. The door opened and the gag appeared in Thor’s hand. “Loki?”

A soft laugh was heard. “So, Thor, went to get your father, for what?”

Odin sighed and walked in, the entire cell lighting up. Loki flinched back into the corner, not used to the light. Odin’s eye narrowed when he saw his son. “Thor, get him out of here,” he said, “and bring me the guards that were in charge of him, NOW!”

Thor lifted Loki, who struggled weakly. “Brother, have you been eating?” he asked.

“Of course not,” Loki said calmly, “The food was poisoned, I would like to live a little longer, to make your life a living Hel.”

Thor frowned and looked at his father. Odin nodded and gestured for Thor to lead the way. Carrying his brother through the palace, Thor glared at anyone who stared a little to long. Loki had his head on Thor’s chest. He didn’t really have the energy to do much else. The healers met them at the door and ushered Thor to one of the beds. “Lay him down, one of the attendants has gone to fetch supplies.”

Loki kept his eyes closed against the light and turned his head to one side. “Why bother, Thor?” he asked, laughing, “I am just going to be executed anyway.”

“Father is not going to execute you,” Thor said, sternly, “We have decided your punishment for here and Midgard.”

Loki continued to laugh, even as the healers began to remove his prison clothes. Thor began to see red as the bruises littering his brother’s skin were revealed. “Document this,” he said, “I am going to speak with the All Father.”

The healers looked nervous about being left with the fallen prince, but Thor had already left. Two guards took his place and they continued to work.

 

“Father!” Thor called, hurrying to meet up with the older god, “He looks terrible, he shouldn’t be in this state!”

Odin nodded. “I will see to him,” he said, “When Loki is on Midgard, we will return and speak to the guards.”

“Did you speak to the two that were in charge of him?”

“I did and I believe they are lying to me...so, your mother will be with us when we speak to them again.”

Thor suddenly felt a deep sorrow for those two men.

Loki slowly opened his eyes and looked around. When had he passed out? He looked down at himself and realized he had been cleaned. Oh and dressed. Two healers were working on his open sores and another was checking his hands. “Your Majesty, I need to adjust the bones, so they heal properly.”

He shrugged and held out his hand to her. Her look of disgust amused him and he found great pleasure in making her squirm. Curling his fingers a little, he watched as the bones twisted under the skin. “Your Majesty, please,” she whimpered, taking his hand.

Loki sat still and allowed her to manipulate the bones back into place. She was nearly finished when the doors flew open. Odin and Thor walked into the room. The nervous girl barely had time to kneel before the All Father swept up to them. “Young lady, how is my son?” he asked.

“Majesty,” she stuttered, “He is beginning to heal now, but there is a great deal of damage done to his body, physically, broken bones, torn skin, bruising....”

Odin nodded and looked at Loki. The demi god cocked his head. “My son, I hope that you will hear me out now.”

“Not like I have much of a choice,” Loki said bitterly.

Sighing, Odin turned to the Healer. “Leave,” he said, “I will have my son call you back in when we are finished.”

She nodded and hurried out. Thor watched her leave and sealed the doors behind her. “Loki, your punishment has been decided,” Odin said, “I had to find a way to rectify what you had done here, on Midgard and Jotunheim, so I have decided that you will be bound to a mortal on Midgard, under his watch and control.”

Loki sat up quickly, wincing as his body screamed in pain. “What?!”

Thor grinned. “You are getting a chance to prove yourself,” he said, “and make reparations for the damage done to Midgard!”

“So, you are going to send me, defenseless.. to a realm who wants to kill me?” Loki asked.

Odin raised an eyebrow. The trickster began to clap slowly. “Good thinking,” he continued sarcastically, “They will execute me, so that you don’t have to dirty your hands with it, right?”

“Loki!” Thor exclaimed, “Father does not want you to die!”

“And yet, he is sending me to the executioner.”

“LOKI!” Odin snapped, “I have already spoken to the mortals your brother assists and they have agreed to allow this... you will not be executed.”

Loki shook his head. “No, but good as,” he said, “I have seen what their little group does to their prisoners... your punishments in the dungeons will seem like  feast day.”

Odin sighed. “You are not going to believe a word I say, are you?”

“Hmmm, no, Liesmith, remember?”

Thor frowned. “Loki, please.”

Loki looked from Odin to Thor. “Why are you two even bothering to argue with me on it?” he asked, “It is not like my words will sway the Great All Father in his decision...I am just speaking so that when I am dead, you will know that I was right and suffer for it.”

“Enough Loki!” Odin said, “Enough, you will come back to us, wholly yourself again.”

“Or, broken,” Loki sneered, “Which is what you will prefer.”

Thor grabbed Loki’s arm. “He is offering you a chance to redeem yourself,” he snapped, shaking the smaller man, “Take it!”

“I have no choice but to take it,” Loki said, laughing, “Let me go, you dumb ox.”

Thor dropped him. Odin waved for a guard. “You will wear this,” he said, taking a silver bracelet from the guard, “this will bind you to the mortal that has been chosen for you."

He reached down to take Loki’s arm, but the Trickster jerked back. “Do not touch me,” Loki hissed.

Thor grabbed his arm and held it tightly. “Allow Father to put it on you,” he said quietly.

Loki tried to twist away from Thor, but the larger god was so much stronger than him. Odin placed the bracelet on him and sealed it in place. The reaction was instantaneous. Loki shrieked in pain, fighting harder to get away from Thor. The Thunder god looked at his father in confusion. “What is happening?” he asked.

Odin frowned and saw the skin on Loki’s wrist starting to blister. “Father, take it off!” Thor exclaimed.

Working quickly, Odin undid the seal and removed the bracelet. Loki was panting, his voice hoarse from screaming. “I do not understand,” Odin said softly, “Ahhh, I do now, remain here, I have a better instrument for this.”

Loki held his wrist tightly, his green eyes burning with hatred and anger. Thor sighed and beckoned for the healer. “Come, bandage his arm while we wait for the All Father.”

She hurried towards them, gathering what she needed as she went. “Hold out your arm, Your Majesty,” she said.

Loki stared at her, the anger fading from his eyes. He had relaxed, to the point of leaning on Thor and releasing his wrist. Blood dripped to the floor, but the dark haired god made no effort to lift it for the girl. Thor frowned and pulled Loki’s arm up, expecting his brother to fight. He was worried and suspicious when the expected fight did not happen. 

Odin walked back in and frowned when he saw his youngest. “Loki?”

Green eyes focused on him, Loki’s face completely void of any expression. Thor was holding the injured arm for the healer wrap. “Father, he seems to have shut down,” the Thunder god said sadly, “He will not answer.”

“Loki, what is wrong?”

Loki flinched away and tugged at his arm. “Father, he is shaking,” Thor said.

“It hurts,” Loki whimpered, “Make it stop, please, I will do anything.”

He snatched his hand back from Thor and shrank back from him further. “I will get it done,” he hissed, “Just, stop!”

Odin waved for the healer to leave. She moved away slowly, her eyes watching the shaking Prince carefully. “Get out!” Odin shouted.

She jumped and ran, slamming the door behind her. Loki jumped as well. “Loki, brother,” Thor said gently, “Talk to me.”

Odin’s shout seemed to have brought Loki out of his trance. “I am not your brother,” Loki snapped.

Sighing, Odin placed his hand on the back of his youngest son’s neck. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“Why should I, it is not like it would change anything,” Loki hissed, “Let’s get this over with.”

“If that is what you want,” Odin said sadly, “Until I can adjust the bracelet, you will have to wear this collar.”

Loki balked and leveled a glare at the older man. “Ahhh, I see, a pet for the favorites,” he snarled. 

“No, Loki,” Odin said, “This is only until I can adjust the magic in the bracelet.”

Thor stood and took the thin silver collar from his father. Leaning over Loki, he put the band in place. “You cannot even tell, Loki,” he assured, “It simply looks like an adornment.”  


“Does my mortal keeper get a leash with it?” the Trickster asked snidely.

“Enough Loki!” Odin snapped.

Loki fell silent, his anger burning. He tried to ignore the feeling of the band on his neck. Thor cleared his throat. “I believe that the human that Loki will be bound to has been chosen,” he said, “I agree with the choice as well, though, the good Director was not as pleased.”

Odin nodded. “Your mother has chosen the guard that will accompany us down to Midgard,” he said, “I want some rules set, before I trust my youngest’s punishment to them.”

Thor reached and helped Loki stand. The younger jerked away. “I see my mother couldn’t be bothered to say goodbye to me,” he sneered, “Ah well, let us go, we wouldn’t want to keep my new masters waiting.”

 

 Odin bit his tongue and gestured for Thor to do the same. Turning, he motioned for the guards to follow and lead the way to Heimdall. 

“I will call for you when I am ready to return,” the All Father said to the Guardian, “Thor and Loki will remain.”

“I will keep watch over the Princes,” Heimdall said, “When you are ready.”

Odin nodded. Loki closed his eyes when he felt the pull of the Bifrost. The feeling was disconcerting, he felt off balance and drained. Thor steadied him when they landed. “Brother, are you well?”

“Shut up, you idiot,” Loki hissed through clenched teeth. 

He looked around and saw all but two of the Avengers, plus Director Fury. He tensed and looked back at the guards. Odin sighed (he felt like he had been doing that a lot lately) and focused on the group that had gathered. “Greetings,” he said, “I appreciate your assistance with my son’s punishment.”

Fury smirked. “Oh, I am sure the pleasure is all ours,” he said.

Tony laughed. “Now, now, Nickie,” he said, “You know that Point Break wanted me to be the one to babysit Reindeer Games.”

Thor nodded. “My father also has some provisions, though,” he said.

Fury gave Thor an odd look. “What kind of provisions would a war criminal need?”

Odin cleared his throat. “He is still my son and still a Prince of Asgard,” he said harshly, “He is here to learn, to pay his debt, harming him will not help him to learn his lesson.”

Fury shook his head. “What are we supposed to do with him then?”

“Thor and I have already discussed this,” Tony put in, “Don’t worry, Bambi will repay his debt,as much as he can.”

“Fine,” Fury snapped, “So, how are we supposed to keep him from running wild?”

“He will be bound to your Iron Man,” Odin said, “I am hoping, however, that Mr. Stark will be able to refrain from taking advantage.”

“Hey, hey, I am NOT his Iron Man,” Tony protested, “But I will not take advantage, Scout’s honor.”

Steve rolled his eyes and spoke up from the back of the room. “How does binding him to Tony protect the rest of us?” 

Odin looked at his son for a moment. Loki felt a stab of dread, adding on to his already tense psyche. “The bond will allow Anthony to issue orders to Loki that he will not be able to ignore or disobey,” Odin explained. 

Loki flinched. “So, I was right,” he laughed bitterly, “A leash is given, only this one is not seen, I am nothing more than a pet.”  
“Loki..,” Thor began.

“No!” the Trickster snapped, “Why not just kill me, if I am so hopeless that you leave my punishment to the mortals... I would rather be dead than have to obey the very beings that would take advantage of having me here!”

One of the guards stepped forward and removed Loki from Thor’s hold. He held Loki’s undamaged arm with one hand and the other went around his waist. Loki looked up at the guard and completely relaxed. “Calm yourself, my Prince.”

Thor stared at the guard and then looked at his father. “Mother chose the guards?” he asked.

Odin nodded. “He was the head guard to your brother’s nursery,” he said, “Besides your mother, he was the only one who could calm Loki as a child.”

Tony stepped forward and looked at the guard, his hand raised. After receiving silent permission he moved closer. “Loki,” he said, “Thor and I worked out a set of rules and this is the kind of promise that I am not willing to break.. you are not my pet, I do not keep people as pets... well, unless they are into that kind of thing, I knew this one girl who loved to be yanked around by her....”

Tony trailed off when he noticed everyone was staring at him. “What?!”

“Not the time, Stark,” Steve said, pointing to Odin.

“Ahhh, yeah, sorry.”

Odin smiled. “Do not think on it,” he said, “I am relieved that you have a sense of humor, I think that Loki needs that.”

Loki had not moved from the man’s arms and he didn’t seem inclined to do so any time soon. His fingers had curled around the armored wrists of his guard, his knuckles white. “My Prince, you will be home with us before you know it,”’ the guard said softly, “Your brother will not allow harm to come to you.”

Odin walked to Tony. “I need to tune the binder to you,” he said, “Sadly, right now, it is around his neck... until I can adjust the magicks on the original bracelet.”

“All right,” Tony said, “Tell me, if I  misspeak, how can it affect Loki?”

“Misspeak?”

Tony sighed. “Like I say to go take a flying leap, not to Loki, but in a general sense, he won’t go and do that, will he?”

“No, your intent will be read,” Odin said, the smile returning, “I trust you, you have shown more compassion for this, than is necessary or expected.”

“Hey, that’s me.. Mr Totally awesome compassion man!” Tony said, ignoring Steve’s coughed ‘bullhockey.’

“I hope that you remain true to this though,” Odin said, “I am placing my son in your hands.”

Tony grinned. “Well, he is a pretty sight,I am sure I can.....”

Once again, he noticed everyone staring at him. He swallowed hard when he noticed Loki’s guard glaring. “Ok, let’s remember that I am a playboy and have absolutely no brain to mouth filter.”

Steve sighed. “Your mouth is going to get us killed someday.”

Tony waved him off. “You worry too much, Ice Age,” he said, “I can talk myself out of almost anything!”

Nick looked at Odin. “I want to test it, to make sure this magic works,” he said, “Considering he was able to just walk out of my cells.”

“He did say the cell was not built for one like him,” Steve said, “Perhaps his father can do better than you.”

Tony laughed and looked at Thor. “Well, I trust your dad,” he said, “Anyway, I am getting to the point where my unwanted guests are wearing out their welcome.”

Steve rolled his eyes, while Fury remained focused on Odin. The All Father shook his head in annoyance and beckoned for Tony to come closer. “Touch the band on his neck,” he said, “You will be the only one, other than me, that can activate it.”

“Test it, Stark,” Nick said, “Or I will have three agents in your house until he leaves.”  
Tony looked at the two older gods. Odin nodded to Thor. “Go ahead,” he said,turning back to Tony, “I trust you to not abuse it.”

Thor sighed. “Loki, go and see Tony.”

The trickster made an obscene gesture at his brother and curled closer into his guard. Tony frowned. “Loki, come here,” he said.

Loki’s eyes widened as he fought the compulsive power, but found he could not win and walked over to Tony. His green eyes glared death at his father and brother. Body tense, Loki finally looked at Tony. “Good enough, Nick?” Tony snapped, staring into Loki’s eyes. 

“For now,” Fury said and looked at Odin, “How long is his punishment, because I am hoping for a lifetime.”

Loki flinched and opened his mouth to speak. “Not now,” Tony whispered, “Just look at me for now, ok?”

Those vivid green eyes focused on him again, betrayal screaming at Tony. The genius moved closer to the bonded man and leaned in to speak to him. “Nick has no say in your punishment,” he said softly, “But, when he leaves, we will talk and I will let you know what Thor said, all right?”

Loki blinked at the mortal in amazement. Odin watched them for a moment, before turning to Nick. “He will be here as long as it takes for my son to return to me,” he said, sternly, “and to help rebuild your city... he will have his magicks, since your Anthony Stark can prevent him from harming others.”

“Excuse me, your majesty,” Steve said politely, “If he has his magic, what is to prevent him from finding a way to remove the collar?”

“The magic that is woven around that collar is older than I,” Odin said, “and it is not easily displaced, Loki would have to weaken himself considerably to remove it and if he did, he wouldn’t have chance to escape.”

Steve nodded. “We must depart now,” Odin said, “I will leave my son in your capable hands, Mr. Stark and Thor will be here to assist.”

“Hey, before you leave,” Tony spoke up, “What happened to his arm and well... the rest of him?”

Loki cradled his damaged arm to his chest and retreated back towards his guard. Odin glanced at his son and then at the mortal. “A miscalculation with the original silver is the cause for his arm,” he said, “I believe I know why that particular spell caused such a horrifying reaction, the rest ... I believe the guards that were in charge of his cell were a little.. overzealous and ensured that nothing showed when Thor or I went to check on him.”

Thor stood before his brother. “Loki, I will return shortly,” he said.

Loki turned his face away, looking back over at Tony suspiciously. Tony nodded. “Fine, he will be here in my home,” he said, “Looks like he needs some kibble, so we will get that going as well.”

Odin nodded. “Loki, I know any gesture of kindness will be rebuked as of now,” he said, “Just know that we want you home, that your mother misses you.”

Tony watched as the All Father tried to get through to his son. It was painful. Thor sighed. “We must go father, mother is going to want to see you,” he said.

Loki flinched. “Loki?” Tony said.

“She wants to see you and Thor?” Loki asked, moving away from the guard, “Of course, I am not her real child, she couldn’t be bothered to at least spit at me.”

Odin went to speak, but Loki kept going. “Go, be the happy family you want, because I know how this goes, remember, you have done this before,” he forged on, “I know how these mortals think... your rules will mean nothing to them.”

“Loki, enough,” Tony said softly.

The god stopped talking and stared at Tony. “Come on,” the man continued, “Why don’t we get you settled into one of the rooms and tomorrow, I will take you shopping for clothes.”

Loki simply nodded and allowed Tony to lead him away. He cast one more look at his guard before disappearing into the elevator.

 

 

Odin sighed. “I hope this does not backfire,” he said, “Thor, we must go and deal with the men who harmed Loki.”

Nick glared. “I thought he was staying here.”

“I will return,” Thor said, “However, Tony seems to have this well in hand, I am only here for support.”

“Fine, when you return, we will have a debriefing, to let Agents Romanav and Barton know about this turn of events,” Nick snapped, “Steve, you are in charge of telling Banner.”

Steve sighed. “Yes, sir,” he said, “Any idea of how to get ahold of him?”

“Ask Stark.”

Odin smiled inwardly. “Come Thor,” he said, “I want you to be able to return swiftly.”

The Thunder god nodded and followed his father out of the building.

 

 

Loki sat quietly in the room that Tony had set up for him. Said genius was currently wandering around the room, making mental notes of any changes that may need to be made. “Loki.”

“What?”

“Geez, testy,” Tony said, smirking, “Look, I know this is not the best situation for you to be in, but, it was either me or Nick... I am the better choice, right?”

Loki glared at him, but said nothing. Tony shrugged. “You don’t have to like it, this is your punishment,” he said, “You will start working for my company next week, while we help to rebuild, you will retain half of the pay you would make as my employee, the other half will go to the families of the dead and injured.... you know, reparations.”

“I understand why I am here, mortal,” Loki growled.

“Your mood swings need some help as well,” Tony retorted, “I think a therapist is in order.”

“A what?”

“Therapist, someone who you talk to and they tell you psycho babble bullshit to try and make you feel better,” Tony said, “Apparently, this helps some people.”

“I do not need help, being your pet is humiliation enough.”

Tony grit his teeth in frustration. “You are not my pet,” he snapped, “Like I said, if I wanted a human pet, that person would have to be willing.”

Loki stood and moved right in front of the shorter man. “If you did not want a pet, why did you agree to this?” he asked sarcastically, “Or.... do you enjoy the thought of having the God of Lies at your beck and call, waiting excitedly for your next command?”

“No!” Tony said, “I want you to get your shit together so you can go home, I want you to cause problems for your people, not my home planet.”

Loki froze and seemed to be confused. “Damn you,” he hissed.

Tony sighed. “Loki, just go and sit on the bed,” he said, “I will come and get you for dinner, all right?”

“As you wish, master,” came the sarcastic reply.

Tony walked from the room and ran straight into Fury. “We need to talk, Stark.”

“About what?”

“Your new pet.”

“What the fuck... he is not my pet!” Tony snapped.

Nick smirked. “Well, he will be,” he said, “He had better be compliant to all of us, or he will find himself in SHIELD custody.”

“Are you willing to risk an intergalactic war?” Tony asked, “Because I seriously doubt Thor would be there to help us win that one.”

“What Thor doesn’t know, won’t hurt us.”

Tony sighed. “No, Nick, I am not going to do that,” he said, “Thor and I made an agreement and I am sticking to it.”

“We’ll see about that,” Nick said and walked away, “I will be back tomorrow morning.”

 

Loki listened in on Tony and Fury, his insides twisting as he thought of how helpless he actually was. He hoped Odin’s spell would only work for Stark, because if not, he was truly fucked.


	2. I'm Going slightly mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m one card short of a full deck, I’m not quite the shilling~” I’m going slightly mad by Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I had a lot of this chapter plotted out or written when I got the first chapter up, so, here you go.   
> I do not have a beta... if anyone wants to volunteer, let me know.   
> I hope you enjoy.

Tony wandered back into his living room and saw that Pepper had arrived. “Hey sweetheart!” he exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. “So, is he really here?”

“Yeah, he is and not all too happy about it,” Tony said, “I want to get a therapist to talk to him though, because while I know he is not all right in the head, he seems to switch moods faster than a woman switches purses.”

“Stark!” Pepper said warningly.

“Ohh... did I say that out loud??”

She punched him playfully. “Yes, you did, now, his mood swings?”

“It was weird, like he couldn’t decide on being scared, pissed or arrogant,” Tony explained, “and it was sudden to... I will let you watch the footage tonight, if you want.”

“Bipolar?” Pepper guessed.

Tony thought for a moment. “But, mood swings that quickly?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know, I am not a psychiatrist,” she said, laughing, “Though, I do deal with you, I should get a degree.”

“Hey.. I am not that bad!” Tony squawked, “Quit being mean to me.”

She laughed harder and waved her hand at him. “Hey, you have a meeting tomorrow at nine in the morning, since you still, technically own the company.”

“Yeah, yeah, I will be there.”

“Good... what are you going to do with Loki?”

Tony thought for a moment. “Well, he is going to be working for me, right?” he asked, “He can be my assistant, put him on the payroll and all that.”

“Ok, so, his pay will help with repairs?”

“Yeah, but, he has to receive something, so, he gets half,” Tony said, “Thor and I already got him legalized in the US and all that, so we are good.”

“Give me his information and I will get him in the system,” she said, “I want to talk to him at dinner, so that he knows what his job is.”

“Do you want me in there when you do it?"

She shook her head. “No, I can handle explaining how to be your assistant,” she said, “Don’t let him get drunk, sleep with women, get him up on time and to meetings, take the papers and stuff for him... a monkey can do it.”

Tony stuck his tongue out at her. “I will see you at dinner, Miss Potts,” he said, kissing her cheek.

She grinned and started to leave. “Oh and Tony,” she called back, “You know this means you can’t have ... stray women around, right?”

“Why?”

“You know, Loki’s ... jewelry.”

Tony swore to himself. “Damn.”

She laughed and left. The genius slumped into a chair and pouted.

 

Loki became bored waiting for Stark and decided he would explore his surroundings. After all, he was never told he had to stay in the room. 

“Tony has asked that you remain in the room.”

Loki jumped and looked around. “Who is there?” he asked cautiously, “Show yourself!”

“I am Mr. Stark’s AI, you may call me JARVIS.”

“AI?”

“Artificial Intelligence,” JARVIS said, “I help with the day to day running of the house and ensure that all guests are comfortable and healthy.”

“Why does Stark want me to stay in here?” Loki asked irritably.

“Mr. Fury and his Agents have not left yet,” JARVIS supplied, “Tony wishes to speak to you without the chance of being overheard.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Why does Stark care?”

“I am not sure.”

Huffing, Loki sat on the bed and pouted. “I am bored.”

“I will let Tony know.”

“Thank you.”

Loki stood and walked to the window. He stared at the city below in amazement. “Did mortals build all of this?” he asked.

“This city has been built by many over the years.”

“I never really got a chance to observe it,” Loki admitted, quietly, “I had too many voices telling me what to do.”

He pushed on the door to the balcony and walked out. Leaning over the railing, he watched the world below. He had always wondered what it would be like to fly as Thor was able to. Curious, he leaned out further, almost climbing over the rail.

“Are you trying to fly away from us?”

Loki jumped when he heard the voice behind him and turned. Tony stood behind him, giving him a look that was a cross between worried and amused. “I am not sure how well you would feel after a fall from this high up,” he continued, “So, now that Nicky boy is gone, we can talk, come on and let’s go get comfy in the kitchen.”

“You are a strange human,” Loki said, “You did not show fear to me when I was attacking your planet and you do not show anger to me now...why?”

Tony shrugged. “From the looks of it, you have been punished enough for most of your crimes,” he said, “I am not one to continue to punish someone when the majority of their sentence has been carried out.”

“Still, the director seemed incredibly angry.”

“Fury... hahaha, he is always angry,” Tony said, waving his hand, “I mean, I think he wakes up pissed off.”

“Pissed off?”

Tony laughed again. “Angry,” he said, “Just another way of saying angry.”

Loki shook his head. “You mortals think of the oddest things to say.”

“Meh, now, come, I want to get out of this room and get some food and you look like you could use some kibble.”

Tony grabbed Loki’s undamaged wrist and pulled him through the penthouse. Steve was in there eating spaghetti. He gave both of them a look before greeting them. “I guess that you will have to get used to being here, huh?” he asked Loki.

“Yes, I will,” Loki said, his body tense, “Do you live here with Stark?”

“Tony.”

Loki waved his hand at the genius and stayed focused on the older man. Steve shook his head. “No, I have a place to stay,” he said, “I am only here until Thor gets back, for some reason, Director Fury does not trust your father’s magic.”

Loki bristled. “The All Father commands magicks far more potent than mine,” he growled, “It is insulting for him to think that Odin’s magic can be outdone by me... or by him.”

Steve stood and moved to stand in front of the bound God. “Still feeling brave?” he asked.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Why wouldn’t I?” he asked, laughing.

“Steve, don’t antagonize him, I would hate to have to tell Thor why his little brother is in traction.”

Loki glared at the shorter man. “You are very sure of yourself, mortal.”

Tony grinned. “Of course I am, you do know who I am, right?”

Steve shook his head. “Tony, take this seriously,” he said sternly, “I am kind of with Fury on part of this, Loki has proven to be hard to keep in one place, so why would your word and a little collar do what SHIELD’s technology can’t?”

“You can talk to the resident Thunder god when he gets back,” Tony said, “Pretty sure that he would be happy to have his daddy explain it to you... again.”

Steve sighed. “You are not going to take this seriously, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Perhaps it would be better if Director Fury were to stay here,” he said thoughtfully, “Tony, you are not a responsible person and we need someone responsible to handle this.”

Loki snapped his fingers at Steve. “Before you start referring to me as a thing or problem, remember mortal, I am standing right in front of you.”

The Captain flushed. “Sorry, but, you know what I am getting at, right?”

“Hmmm, no, I don’t, however, I am more than willing to admit my faults.. and that many of you mortals cannot, those faults being  pathetic and scared,” Loki said, smirking, “Do I terrify you that much, that you will not accept that Odin’s magic can keep me contained?”

Loki did not see the punch coming and was completely surprised to find himself on the ground. Steve stood over him with his hand raised, as if to strike him again. Tony grabbed the soldier and smacked him in the back of the head. “You just hit someone with no way of defending themselves,” he tsked, turning to Loki, “And you, quit annoying people.”

Loki seemed to shrink into himself and he covered his face. Tony sighed. “Go and get your face cleaned up too,” he said, “Then come back here.”

Steve watched in amazement as Loki hurried from the room, holding his nose. “Tony, wow...Nick was right, this could work in our favor.”

Tony cocked his head and stared at the older man suspiciously. “What do you mean?” he asked, “And don’t bother lying Boy Scout, I can tell when you do.”

“He wants to have Loki tested and help us understand Asgardians,” he explained, “Thor is exempt, because he is a member of the Avengers, but, Loki is a prisoner.”

“Really.. I mean really, you want to make a sentient being a pin cushion, unwillingly, because he was naughty?”

“He killed people!”

Tony sighed. “I guess that you didn’t hear about the entire deal,” he said, “Seems like Nicky is going to keep you in the dark to get you on his side...technically, no one died, in fact, all of them are wandering around with their families now.”

Steve gaped. “What... how?!”

“The Tesseract, I am not sure how it worked, but apparently, because Loki used it to assist in his bid for world domination, and I am totally hearing a cartoon character yelling that, it held the souls of the dead, which gave Big Daddy a way to heal the bodies and replace the souls.”

“Phil?”

“Should have, which means Fury is hiding him as well, to get the group to side with him.”

Looking at the floor, Steve looked ashamed. He grabbed his forgotten plate of food and hurried to the sink. “I’m sorry Tony,” he said, “Like I said, I agree with Nick on some points, but, I will not allow him to harm Loki, ok?”

Tony shrugged. “That is all I can ask, I guess.”

 

~~~~

 

 

Loki hurried into the bathroom, his hand covering his face. He couldn’t believe that the blond had punched him or that Stark had used the damnable collar against him. He stared in the mirror, his hand moving slowly away from his nose. The bone was already mending, his magic working quickly. 

Laughing to himself, he cleaned his face. He was tempted to try and fight Stark’s command, but, he was too tired for that. ‘So, this is the punishment, I am to lose myself,’ he thought bitterly, ‘I spent most of my life in Thor’s shadow.. from one shadow to another.’

He could hear distant voices, possibly in his own head. Laughing, jeering. Hands all over him. Yup, definitely in his own head. “I am not in your control any longer,” he hissed.

Closing his eyes, he just allowed his body to react and he wandered back to the kitchen area. He noticed that the Captain had left. Tony smirked. “Ohhh damn, he hit you good,” he said, “Your face is swollen, why haven’t you healed?”

Loki glared. “Because apparently, you haven’t given me permission, you annoying troll.”

“Troll, ouch, that one stings.”

Reaching up to inspect the damage, Tony laughed. “Heal yourself, you don’t need my permission to do that,” he said, “I would prefer that Thor not come back to see his little brother’s face look like a horrible case of domestic violence.”

“I am  not sure of your terminology.”

Tony facepalmed and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, so tell me about your time in jail.”

Loki frowned. “Since it seems that my mind is giving me no choice,” he stuttered, “It was hell, Odin left me down there with guards that hated me before my fall, gods, I don’t want to tell you this, they kept the cell dark, only light that came through was when Thor entered, which was to bring my food... Stark please, I don’t want ....”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Wait, stop stop stop!” he exclaimed, “Shit, I need to learn to rephrase things... intentions read my ass.”

Loki let out a sigh of relief. “Odin was right, it will read your intentions,” he said, “You wanted to hear about the punishment, however, you wanted to ask, right?”

“Yeah.”

The god swayed a little, his face growing whiter. Tony sighed and grabbed his arm. “Come on, you need to eat,” he said, “It looks like you haven’t had any kibble in a few weeks.”

Loki nodded tiredly. “I am also going to make an appointment for you to see a head doc,” Tony added, “it is part of your rehabilitation.. or some such bullshit.”

“Head doc?” Loki asked, leaning on the shorter man.

“Yeah, someone to talk to and help you to sort out the mess that is your mind, no choice in the matter.”

“And why would I want to tell a complete unknown mortal what I am thinking?” Loki asked, “I am more than capable of handling... what ever it is you think is wrong with me.”

“Still have to do it,” Tony said, smugly, “All the cool countries are doing rehabilitation.”

“Cool countries?”

Tony threw up his hands in exasperation. “Don’t worry about it,” he muttered, sitting the god down at the bar, “come on, you need food.”

“Will this.. head doc, speak of what is said?”

“Nope, legalities and all that,” the genius said, peeking in the fridge, “The only time he will be obligated to tell us anything is if you are suicidal...or homicidal, you know, for your safety and the safety of others.”

He straightened up and sighed. “What do you like to eat?” he asked, “I can’t cook for shit and haven’t gone shopping in a few days.”

Loki shrugged. “I do not consume the same amount as Thor, if that is what is worrying you,” he said, “I do enjoy the roasts that Asgard is famous for, as well as salads, fruits and soups.”

“Oh, that is easy!” Tony said excitedly, “JARVIS, order from the soup place that I like.. what is it called..oh, yeah, The Cafe...order the soup of the day, uhh, and my favorite sandwich.. oh and one for Loki... fuck, just order one large of everything on the menu and I will pay double, you know I will.”

“Very good sir, would you like drinks as well?”

“No, I’ve got those.”

Loki watched his keeper ramble on about drinks and food, trying to keep his mind on what was being said. He was so tired, more so than when Thor first pulled him from the cell. The room began to grow dark and he could no longer hear what was being said. 

_‘Such a pretty princess.’_

He closed his eyes, hoping that whom ever was speaking would go away.

' _What would your father say, to see his little princess like this?_ ’

A whimper escaped his mouth. "No, please... not again."

“Loki, hey Reindeer!”

The stricken god started and fell from the stool. Taking in a deep shuddering breath, he looked at Tony. “What... damnit.”

“What happened?”

Loki shook his head and got back onto the stool. “Nothing,” he said, “I am simply tired and nodded off.”

Tony didn’t look convinced. “Yeah, right, so, lunch is on the way and then you can take a nap... dinner will be tonight and everyone will be here.”

“Do I have to join you?”

“Nah, I probably won’t even be there,” Tony laughed, “Pepper wants to talk to you though, about your brandy new job.”

“Job?”

“Yes, you are my new assistant, so, Pepper is going to give you the run down on it.”

“What if I don’t want to do that?”

Tony shrugged. “No choice, buddy,” he said, “Now, onto the conversation we are supposed to be having.”

“Tony, you seem to have a SHIELD visitor at your door.”

Tony swore. “What the hell do they want?”

“They will not tell me, sir.”

Loki sighed. “Perhaps you are being listened in on,” he said.

Tony frowned. “JARVIS, be a dear and scan for any form of bug, anything that may give Nick the chance to spy me.”

“There is nothing in my immediate area that can cause such an issue, however, there are some unknown items in the penthouse that should be checked.”

“That bastard.”

“You mortals are truly pathetic,” Loki said, “You have no trust in each other, no love and yet I am the evil one.”

He ignored the glare that Tony gave him. “Your own kind spies on you, tries to undermine your own position and yet you still .... work for him, them.”

“Loki...”

“However, you are not as pathetic as your... director, a man who questions the abilities of a man more powerful than I and a mortal more powerful than he.”

“Ok, enough of that for now,” Tony said, “Thor should be back soon and I am going to see what these fuckers want.”

“Do you want me to remain here?”

“Yeah, just wait until the food has gotten here, ‘cuz you need to eat, I will deal with them down stairs.”

He walked into the elevator without glancing back. Loki stared at the metal doors for many minutes after they shut. Alone again. Only this time, it was an open room and no guards watching him.... or worse. 

Feeling restless, he stood and began to pace the kitchen. It was too quiet, it was always quiet before they came. “No,” Loki whispered, clenching and unclenching his fists as he paced, “Thor, where are you?”

_‘You are ours, little prince.’_

Digging his nails into the palms of his hands, Loki hurried into the sitting room. He curled up on the couch, covering his face with his arms. The silence was stifling, painful.

_‘You taste divine, princess.’_

He was back in that dark room, cold and hungry. As much as he told himself that they couldn’t, wouldn’t ... maybe, break him, he knew that it was a lie. That they were simply breaking something that already had numerous cracks.

“Get out of my head,” he whispered, “Please, get out of my head, leave me alone.”

_‘Scream for us, princess.’_

“No, never for you, Thor will see this, he will tell Odin, they will stop it.”

_‘They haven’t stopped it yet.’_

The hands were back on him, he could feel them, even through the clothes that they had dressed him in. “No, no, no, no....”

_‘Scream, no one but us, will hear you.’_

He knew, he absolutely knew that they were not there, that he was on Midgard, in Tony Stark’s penthouse. And yet, he wasn’t. “Wake up,” he whispered, “Wake up, you daft creature.”

He could still hear the whispered voices, still feel the phantom pain of hands and teeth. Blood ran from his hands, down his arms. 

Someone touched him, his arm. Someone was in there with him. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Only one dark eye looked back at him and he screamed.

 

 

 

 

Tony walked into the main hall, grumbling to himself about annoying secret agents and pain in the ass gods. “What the hell do you want?” he snapped.

“Just to speak to you about what is expected of Loki.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Look, the big guy and I have already spoken to government officials about this,” he said,annoyed, “They want to keep the fact that he is a alien god from another planet kind of hush hush, so they quickly agreed to Odin’s punishment.... which I think is a totally awesome idea, because I came up with most of it and a god.. did you hear me.. a GOD, agreed, so yeah, no changing of the awesome punishment plan.”

“Mr. Stark, you must know that we are in charge of the various workings of the intergalatic, right?”

“Yup and I am telling you that the totally cool world leaders have agreed. with. ME...yes, me, Anthony Stark!”

“Yes, but, Mr. Stark, we are in charge of protecting the earth and...”

Frowning, Tony cut the guy off. “I know and guess what, the government is above you and so is that All Daddy, so what I need you to do is go and let me deal with my charge.”

His next words were cut off by a scream and some loud swearing.

“JARVIS?”

“Mr. Fury seems to be in the same room as Mr. Odinson.. Mr Odinson is the one who screamed.”

Tony turned and ran. “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun.....


	3. Ryoujoku No Ame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Burning from the inside, Crying with pain. ANATA NI WA SUKUENAI!” ~ Dir En Grey   
> (translation: You cannot save me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you hadn't noticed, the chapter titles are various songs that, I feel, kind of fit. Thank you for all of the kudos, bookmarks and reviews! I love it!  
> and on to the next chapter.

Fury fell back when Loki screamed, his arms going up to protect himself. The stricken god simply kicked out at him and crawled over the back of the couch. “Son of a bitch,” he swore, scrambling after the god, “Get back here.”

Loki whimpered, curling himself in to a corner. “He will know what you have done,” he growled brokenly, “Odin will find out and you will die.”

“What is your crazy ass babbling about?”

Loki lashed out again and Fury grabbed his arm. Pinning Loki to the wall, he leaned forward. The demi god stopped fighting and closed his eyes.  
The doors slid open and Tony rushed in, followed by the two SHIELD agents. “What the fuck, Fury?” Tony snapped, “What did you do to him and get off of him!”

Tony looked around and saw blood on the couch. “Who’s bleeding?”

Fury released Loki and then looked at Tony. “He is dangerous, he attacked me,” he said.

One of the agents rushed over to the Director, while the other moved towards Loki with cuffs out. Loki’s eyes widened when he saw them and his unclenched his fists to cover his face. Tony saw the blood on his hands. “Wait, for fuck’s sake.”

He pushed passed the agent and knelt in front of Loki. “Shit shit shit, Thor is going to kill me,” he muttered, taking in the damage to Loki’s thin hands, “Come on, up and at ‘em.”

“Why are you here?” Loki asked softly, “How did you get here?”

Tony sighed. “Looks like you won’t be starting work tomorrow,” he joked, “Come on, reindeer, let’s get you cleaned up and I will find out how to get our wonderful Thunderer back.”  
“Stark, wait, he can’t stay here!”

Tony growled in frustration. “JARVIS, call Miss Potts,” he said, “and let my security guards know that I am not happy that Fury was not escorted out.”  
He looked back at the secret agent. “Let me get him cleaned up, since, you know, you like poking the crazy,” he said, “Then, we can go over the reasons you found yourself in MY HOME!”

Loki flinched when Tony raised his voice, but did nothing else. “Hey, you wanna tell me about it?”

“No, I don’t want to talk about it,” Loki said in a tiny voice.

Tony sighed in relief and walked him to the bathroom. “Can you clean up your face and hands, or would you like me to do it?”  
Loki shook his head. “I can do it,” he whispered, “Where am I?”

“You are in my home, on Midgard,” Tony said, “Hey, I have to have a talk to our resident pirate, so, get cleaned up and we will talk after... you know, like we were supposed to do about an hour ago.”

Seeming calmer than five minutes ago, Loki nodded and started to wash his hands. “You okay though?”  
“Yes, I am.”

Tony wondered a little at Loki’s complete compliance, but decided that he needed to deal with his sneak thief first. 

 

“Ok, what the fuck, Fury?” Tony snapped when he walked back into the room, “Did you send your cronies to distract me.. why the fuck are you in MY house, bothering MY charge and damaging MY furniture?”

Fury glared and the two agents pulled their weapons. “You have a war criminal, in your house, with only the promise of a man who seems to have lost control over him, that he cannot disobey you,” he growled, “Forgive me for wanting you to be safe.”

“Oh, cut the shit Fury,” Tony said, “I know what you want him for, so playing nice won’t help you at all... plus, you broke into MY house.”

“We need to know what we would be up against if the good king decides that our Earth would be more interesting as part of his kingdom.”

Tony scrubbed his face with his hand and groaned. “Get the fuck out, Nick,” he said, “Just get out and stay away until Thor comes back and you can discuss your want to experiment on his brother.”

“Fine, but when he tries to kill you, don’t expect SHIELD to help you.”

Nick stalked out, followed by his two agents. Tony groaned again and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. “Time for a drink and a call to the head shrink.”

“JARVIS, call up my doctor and have him find a good shrink that will deal with convicted criminals,” he said.

“Yes sir, would you like for me to call AA as well, oh and your lunch is here.”

“Why do you have attitude, who gave you attitude?”

The AI did not answer. “Smug bastard,” Tony mumbled, downing his drink and walking to the bathroom. 

Loki was sitting on the floor, waiting for his .. handler, he guessed, to come back for him. 

“Loki, hey, why are you down there?”

“I was not sure if I should leave,” he said carefully, “You did not give me any orders.”

Yup, he was feeling better. Maybe.

“Well, up, the food is on it’s way up and you need some food in you.”

Loki stood, ignoring the hand offered to him. “So, we need to talk?” he asked.

“Yeah, Thor and Odin basically made the rules on your punishment,” Tony said, “The US government agreed that your imprisonment on Asgard counted and now you just need to, in essence, pay back the damage you have done, so, I foot the bill and you pay me back by half your paycheck, various construction assistance and helping with the bad guys.”

“This is too easy, what is the catch?”

“Rehab, you have to see a psychiatrist and therapist,” Tony explained, “and that wasn’t supposed to start until you got settled in, but I am upping that, I am hoping to have someone here tomorrow.”

Loki cocked his head. “Is the.. good .. director not providing you with one of his own?”

“Oh, he is, I just don’t trust the quack.”

“Quack?”  
Tony laughed. “Don’t worry about it and come eat.”

 

They sat quietly, picking through the food. Well, Loki picked, Tony inhaled his sandwich and soup. In fact, Loki was left wondering if Tony had been taught any table manners as a child. “Stark, must you eat like a barbarian?”

“Huh?”

Loki rolled his eyes. Tony smirked and glanced at his watch. “Well, looks like it is shop time,” he said, “Do you want to come and watch or stay up here with the TV, books, etc?”

“What kinds of books?”

“Mainly ones that I used to study when I was younger, but there are some classics in there, I believe.”

Loki considered it. “I will read.”

“Ok, don’t leave the penthouse though and if you need me, just speak at JARVIS.”

Loki tensed when he felt the collar react to Tony’s command. “As you wish, master,” he sneered. 

“Back to being an ass again?”

Loki ignored him and walked away. Shaking his head, the shorter man got up and left. “JARVIS, show him where the books are and check up on the shrink.”

“Yes sir.”

He walked into the elevator, closing his eyes as it began it’s descent.

 

 

Loki growled to himself after Tony left. He was livid and humiliated that the mortals had seen him in that state. “Sir, I have been directed to show you where Mr. Stark’s books are,” JARVIS said.

Shaking himself from his anger, Loki followed the directions and found himself in a rather spectacular library. “Does Stark actually use this?” he asked.

“Not anymore,” the AI said, “Mr. Stark has had all of these books scanned and placed into my database.”

“I see.”

The demi god wandered around, taking in the various subjects that were available. “Are they in a particular order?”

“Only the engineering, science and math, they are at the back of room.”  
Loki nodded and continued to wander. He found a few that looked interesting and curled up on the floor to read.

 

He makes it through two books before he hears thunder. Shaking unconsciously, Loki stretched and stood. Replacing the books, he looked up at the ceiling. “What time is it, AI?” he called.

“It is three o’clock, Mr. Odinson.”

Loki flinched. “Loki is fine,” he said, “Thank you.”

“Very well, Loki.”

He walked to the bar and looked out of the window. Thor had landed on the balcony and was walking towards him. “Brother!”

“I am NOT your brother,” Loki grumbled, “I am surprised that you have returned this quickly.”

“The guards confessed easily,” Thor said, dragging Loki into a tight embrace, “Though, why did you not tell me?”  
Loki struggled against Thor. “Let me go,” he said sharply, “Tell me, honestly, if I had said anything during my imprisonment, would you have believed me?”

Thor released him and sighed. “I do not know.”

“Bullshit,” Loki snapped, “You always were a poor fit for lying, Thor, do not start lying to me now.”  
“Loki, you are right,” Thor said guiltily, “I know your ability to twist words and I would have not thought to check on your physical wellbeing.. and for that, I apologize.”

Loki cocked his head, speechless. Thor... THE Thor, just apologized to him. What wonders never cease. “At least you can admit some of your own failings,” he drawled, “Now, are you here to speak to my master?”

“Stop that,” Thor said.

“Stop what?” Loki asked innocently, “Stop referring to Stark as what he is?”

“He is not your master.”

“Oh really, are you sure about that, because I am pretty sure that a master is one who has complete power over another,” Loki sneered, “ohhh and guess what, that is what he has!”

“I did not come to argue with you,” Thor said, “I am hoping that this can help you, I want my brother back.”

Loki tensed and backed away. “You lost that chance when you decided I was only good for a momentary fuck and went to your whore of a human,” he growled, “Though, I can see why you did, after all, what good Prince of Asgard would want to lay with a Frost giant runt?”

Thor frowned. “Is that why you are angry with me?” he asked, confused, “Tis a silly reason to be angry, are we not immortals?”

“Silly, you.. think, that is all I was to you, isn’t it, I was right.”

The words came out soft and pained. This left the Thunderer even more confused. He stepped towards Loki, who had sunk to the floor. “Loki, what is wrong?” he asked, “You make no sense.”

The smaller man did not answer. Thor knelt down and looked into his eyes. “What can I do to save you?” he asked.

“You cannot save me,” Loki said, “I am beyond saving.”

Breathing deep, Loki pushed the Thor away and stood. “JARVIS, can you please tell Stark that Thor is here,” he said, “I will be in the library again.”

He turned to look at Thor. “Wait here, do not follow me.”

Thor could only watch as he walked away.

 

 

 

“Mr. Stark, Thor Odinson is here.”

Tony hit his head on the arm of the suit he was working on. “Ow, damn,” he muttered, rubbing his head, “Great, what is Loki doing?”  
“Loki is currently in the library.”

“Huh, I would have figured he would want to talk with the big guy, damn, I hate being wrong.”

He cleaned up a little before going up stairs. “Thor, my main man, what can I do ya for?”

“I am most confused at your speech, Tony Stark,” Thor said, “However, I am hoping Loki did not cause too much mischief while I was gone.”

“Naw, he was great, just a few little kinks that need to be worked out,” Tony said, waving his hand, “So, how did it go at the big castle in the sky?”

“Father was rightfully angry and has levied the most severe punishment against the guards that he could within the law.”

Tony stared at him, willing him to continue. “And.......?”

“They are to be executed,” Thor said, as if Tony should know this, “They assaulted a Prince of Asgard, no matter why he was in the prisons, plus the forced assault on a prisoner, however, they did not tell us what they did, only that they did harm him... I was hoping to get Loki to tell me, so that their execution is correctly performed.”

“There is a wrong way to kill someone?”

Thor laughed. “Of course there is, Man of Iron!” he said, “The amount of suffering before death is affected by what the crime was.”

Tony shuddered. “All righty than,” he said, “Well, let’s get our resident mischief maker and talk to him.”

“I fear I may have upset him, though, I am not sure how.”  
Sighing, Tony looked at his friend. “What was said?”

“Things pertaining to our relationship,” Thor said, “I am not sure he would want me to speak of it to another.”

“Great, JARVIS, can you ask Loki to come in here, please?”

“Already done.”

“You’re the best!”

Loki walked into the room, looking put out. “What?” 

“What’s going on?” Tony asked, “Thor said he upset you, but has no idea how he did.”

“If he can’t figure it out, perhaps I should talk to his whore and explain to her, what I have been trying to explain to him.”

“She is not a whore, Loki!” Thor shouted, “Please stop referring to Lady Jane as such!”

“Hit a nerve?” Loki asked, grinning, “You defend her honor so easily, yet allowed your friends to call me the same, laughing along with them.”

“Those were simply jests, brother.”

Tony held up his hands and stepped between the two. “Time out!” he shouted, making the sign with his hands, “Hold up, Thor, you let your friends call him a whore?”

“We always called each other foul names, it meant little.”

Tony sighed. “Loki, if that is true, why did it bother you, no lying?” he asked, “And before you answer, know that I am not a therapist or even good at this feelings shit, so answer straight, ok?”  
“Thor and I were lovers,” Loki said easily, annoyed that the collar was working for this, “Right up until he was banished to Midgard, of course it bothered me when his friends called me a whore and it bothers me that he defends her so readily.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Tony groaned, “Thor, are you really that dense, you don’t understand why Loki is pissed?”

“I thought it was agreed that it was simply relief.”

Loki threw up his hands and walked away. Tony groaned again and walked to the bar. “This bullshit requires some alcohol,” he said, pulling out some whiskey, “Ok, now, let’s get it on.”

Thor sighed. “I am not as dense as he would have you believe,” he said, “However, I admit that I am guilty of listening to my friends over my brother and now I know that I did not take his feelings into consideration.”  
Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. “I am not the best person for this shit,” he said, “Why did you choose me, why not Natasha or maybe Bruce, what made me the best choice for being the key keeper for the dangerous criminal?”

Thor smiled. “You know why, Tony Stark,” he said, “It was explained to you.”  
“No, it was cryptically alluded to,” Tony argued, “Good thing I don’t believe in all that stuff, I am just being a nice guy.”

“Not everything can be explained, it has to be experienced,” Thor said, “The All Father does not expect you to stop living your life, so, however this ends, it will be good for the both of you.”

Tony nodded and stared out at the city below. “Well, since you are here, why don’t you go pick a room and claim it?” he said, “I still have to get Loki’s room ready, he needs to be close to me, doesn’t he?”

“Nay friend, like I said, the All Father does not expect your life to revolve around my brother,” Thor said, “He is just expected to obey you.”

“Oh, good, Pepper said I would have to give up my night life,” Tony sighed in relief, “Well, let’s get ready for dinner and ....”

“Tony, Miss Potts has arrived, apologizing for not being able to show up sooner.”

“Ah, wonderful, she gets to fire my security guards and hire me new ones!”

Thor looked at Tony. “Why would that be needed?”

“Long story, going to have JARVIS play back the video of it for me later,” Tony said, “Come on, let’s eat!”

He led Thor to the dining room and sighed in happiness. “I had some food catered for today,” he said, “The others should be here shortly, so, we can just relax.”

Pepper walked in and dropped some papers in front of Tony. “Need signatures and this is Loki’s permit to work.”

“Awesome,” he said, sitting, “Though, Mr God of the Reindeers may not be starting tomorrow, we had a bit of an issue today.”

Pepper pursed her lips. “He may need a distraction,” she said, “I will get him set up and we will see how it goes tomorrow, oh and a Dr. Charles Cross called me, said you requested a psych appointment.”

“Ohh, goody, got one!” Tony said, “When was his next available?”  
“Day after tomorrow,” Pepper said, “Good enough?”  
“Yup.”

Steve walked into the dining room and smiled when he saw Pepper and Thor. “Hello, you two,” he said, “I am glad that you are back Thor.”

“Why is that?”

Steve waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, “I just want to go home and to bed.”

“You can’t leave without dinner,” Tony exclaimed, “Now, JARVIS, tell Loki to come in here and visit with us!”

“Done, sir and dinner has arrived, along with Doctor Banner.”

“YAY!”

Pepper rolled her eyes. She should be used to Tony’s childish behavior, really, she should. Thor laughed and Steve gave Pepper an ‘I’m so sorry,’ look.

Loki wandered in, his hands bandaged and dressed in more casual clothing. Tony snorted when he realized that the clothes were his. “Nice of you to join us.”

“I had no choice,” the Trickster mumbled, “So, here I am, master.”

“Hey, hey, none of that now, I am not your master!”  
Loki shrugged and glanced at Thor. “It seems both you and my brother are dense, since you do not seem to understand the definitions of slavery and master.”

“Well, you are back in form, aren’t you?” Tony snarked, “Though, calling me master is a gift, many would love to be able to call me that.”

Pepper coughed. “Nope, Tony Stark has no ego, none at all.”

Steve and Thor stared at the two in shock and confusion. Bruce walked in to the scene. “Umm, what is he doing here?” he asked softly, pointing at Loki.

“Cap, you were supposed to tell our resident rage machine,” Tony admonished, shaking a finger at him.

“I couldn’t reach him!”  
Thor stepped forward and smiled at Bruce. “My brother is here to pay his debt to Midgard,” he said, “He is completely under Tony Stark’s control and will be retrieved as soon as all is paid back.”

Bruce nodded and looked at Loki, who was currently standing behind Tony. (Not that he was hiding) “Well, I am sure that we can coexist for the time that he is here.”

“Good man!” Tony said, “Now, just waiting for our two Assassins and we can party!”

“Does Barton know?”

Thor nodded. “Aye, he was there when we began planning for this,” he said.

Loki looked at Thor. “What do you mean, planning?” he asked, his voice low, “How long were you planning this?”

“Within a week of you being home,” Thor said, “But, you needed to serve your time in prison as well.”

Loki backed away. “So, you left me in there, to be assaulted by those guards,” he growled, “You could have done something and yet, were to busy planning my enslavement to deal with those who were also breaking Asgardian laws, or is it because I am not really Aesir that you ignored it?”

“Brother, we trusted the guards, as they had been esteemed members of Father’s court for many years,” Thor pleaded.

Loki took a deep breath and relaxed. Tony watched him closely. “Hey, you all right?” he asked.

“Of course I am,” Loki said snidely, “Never better, now, can we get this over with, so that I can get away from you lot for the night?”

Thor opened his mouth, but was silenced by Pepper. “Not now,” she said.

He nodded and sat. Moments later, Natasha and Clint wandered in. Clint ignored Loki, while Natasha gave him a piercing look. The demi god, for the most part, ignored them as well. He sat next to Tony and Pepper, tense and staring straight ahead. 

Two of Tony’s maids brought up the food and smiled. “All of it is here, Mr. Stark,” one said, “Now, eat up and we will clear it all when you are done.”

Dinner was full of happy noise and eating. Well, except for Loki, who barely touched his food. He did, however, listen to Pepper explain his new job of basically, babysitting Tony. After waiting for Thor to finish, he stood and bowed mockingly to them. “Excuse me,” he said and hurried away.

Thor watched him go. “Loki was never much for family dinners,” he said, “He hated eating in front of all of the guests.”

“No wonder he is so skinny,” Tony said, “Fine, well, more for us, I will get him to eat later.”

Clint snorted. “So, how long is the rabid puppy going to be here?” he asked, “I would rather not have to worry about him, as well as the other creepers that crawl on this planet.”

“As long as it takes for him to help rebuild and pay recompense,” Thor explained, “Though, Father will be sending down two chests of jewels for the families of the injured and those left without homes, as well as for rebuilding.”

“Good, make the little shit work.”

Natasha smacked him in the back of the head. “Easy now, Barton,” she said evenly, “He will, but, you know the rest, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

 

 

Tony peeked in on Loki after dinner and found the god curled up in a chair, sleeping, in the library. He had a room prepared for the  trickster, but, he didn’t want to wake him either. “Well, you are going to be sore if you stay like that all night, so, time to get up Loki,” he said, “Come on, I have a bed for you.”

Green eyes opened slowly. “What do you want, Stark?”  
“Come on, I have a bed for you,” Tony said, “and once you get settled, you can decorate it how you want.”

Loki got up and stretched. “Lead on.”

Tony grabbed his arm and led him to the bedroom near his own. “No one else is in this part of the penthouse, so you have some privacy,” he said, “So, time for bed and I will see you in the morning.”

“Good night, Stark.”

 


	4. Glass Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I open out my wings of glass, up and towards the wind melted future.  
> So just please don't go, please don't go.  
> Wanna be, close to you.  
> I am now forgetting even the colours of your tears and love  
> So just please don't go  
> Please don't go  
> Holding on strong to what lies ahead" ~ Dir En Grey

Loki woke later than he normally would have and he would have stayed asleep longer if not for the insistent person outside of his door knocking. “Loki, it’s Pepper, time to get up,” she called.

He grumbled and climbed out of the remarkably soft bed. “What is it, mortal?” he growled as soon as the door opened.

“She put her hands on her hips and glared. “You have to get started at work today,” she said, “I have filled out your paper work and now you have to know how to take care of The World’s Biggest Child.”

Waving her hands at him, she shooed him back into his room. “So, get dressed and we will go shopping for more appropriate clothing.”

Loki huffed and shut the door. Concentrating, he conjured up some appropriate clothing. Opening the door again, he looked at Pepper. “What next?” he asked.

She shook her head. “We go get some breakfast, get you clothes and go to the main office to get you ready for assisting Tony,” she said, “Your pay will include hazard pay, which is totally needed for working directly with Tony, and a retirement, which I don’t think you will need, but we have to give you anyway.”

Loki nodded. “Very well,” he said dryly, “Let us leave, Miss Potts, I am sure that I have much to learn.”

She giggled. “Yup, you will be the one to get him out of trouble.”

“Oh the joy.”

Tony caught them just as they were leaving. “Hey, where are you taking my assistant?” he asked loudly.

“To get him all entered into the company’s database, get him new clothes and the run down on how being your assistant works,” she said, “Plus, he will also need to know what he will be doing to help with the rebuilding.”

“Ahh, yeah, yeah, that bullshit,” Tony mumbled, “I have just the idea for that, so just bring him back when you are done with the first two things, I will take care of the rest.”

Loki frowned. “What am I going to be doing?” he asked.

Tony smirked. “You sir, are going to be helping rebuild using some of your magic,” he said, “I just need to make sure that this won’t affect your health, ok?”

Loki didn’t answer. He turned away and walked towards the door. “Hey, are you going to leave without saying goodbye?” Tony called.

Pepper grabbed his arm and pointed to the hallway that leads to the other bedrooms. Thor was coming out, looking fairly pleased with himself. “You know, Pep, you are almost the most awesome person in the world, in fact, you come in a close second.”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t even want to know who you consider first,” she said, kissing him on the cheek, “I will be back.”

When they were outside, Loki looked at her. “Why are you assisting me and acting like you care?” he asked, “You mortals are strange.”

“Life is to short to hold massive grudges and you have served your time,” she said, “Though, not everyone thinks like me.”

“I know, my encounter with Nick Fury yesterday is proof enough.”

“Is that what happened to your hands?”

Loki looked at his hands, which had healed over night. “Yes, somewhat,” he said, “My magic is sluggish because of the collar, so wounds are not healing as they should.”

She pulled out her phone and dialed. “Happy, can you pick me up at the cafe just around the corner from Stark Tower?” she asked, “give me about a half hour.... all right, thank you.”

They walked to a small coffee shop. It was fairly empty, perfect time to sit and relax. Loki looked around at the buildings, wondering how mere mortals could build such impressive structures. Pepper watched him for a moment before touching his arm. “Come on, Tony told me to get you to eat.”

She sat him down at a table and grabbed a menu. “You can read English, right?” she asked.

“I am speaking it, am I not?”

“Sorry, Thor confused many of the words when I brought him out, so, you can understand...”

“As much as I would love to state I am nothing like him, I do understand your concern,” Loki said, “However, know that while we are both not of your world, it does not mean that we both did not pay attention to our studies.”

Pepper laughed and put the menu in front of him. “Pick whatever you want,” she said, “It is on Tony’s dime.”

“Stark is paying for this?”

“All of it,” she grinned, “so, enjoy.”

Loki shared her smile and ordered. “Miss Potts, can you tell me what good a ... head doc is?”

“A psychiatrist is a doctor who has studied to deal with mental illness and trauma,” she said, “Head doc is just something Tony calls them.”

“So, why am I in need of one?”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “Are you being serious?” she asked.

Loki looked confused. “Of course I am,” he said tightly, “I do not have any.. how you say, mental illness.”

Pepper bit her lip. “I can’t explain everything,” she said honestly, “All I know is that this is part of your rehabilitation here on Earth and one of the ways you have to repay the debt.”

Loki nodded, looking incredibly put out. “Very well.”

She smiled and they both looked at their menu. Loki frowned. “I am afraid I do not understand what kind of food this is,” he said.

“Oh, many of these are just sandwiches and salads,” Pepper said, “or pastries, I usually just get a couple of croissants and some coffee.”

“I will take that then, until I learn more of the cuisine here.”

Pepper watched him for a moment. “At least you are quieter than Thor with your confusion,” she said.

Loki smiled wryly. “Yes, the big idiot always has to announce everything he does.”

She leaned forward, bracing her chin on her hand. “You are a lot different than I thought you would be,” she said, “I expected a shitty attitude.”

Surprised, Loki stared at her. “How do you mean?” he asked.

“You are handling this well.”

Loki shrugged. “Why rail against something that will not change?” he asked, “There are moments when I want to yell and attack, but it does me no good, so why waste the energy?”

“True, Thor and Tony are worried about you though,” she said.

“Thor worries about everything, if it affects his life,” Loki spat, “I am affecting the amount of time he can spend with Jane Foster, so of course he is worried, if I was not, if I were in Asgard under lock and key, he would not even bother.”

Pepper looked confused. “Let me go put in our order and I will be right back,” she said, “They will bring our food to the table.”

The god watched her go. He noticed that more people were starting to come in and it was getting crowded. Distantly, he could hear the familiar voices. He looked down at his hands and noticed they were shaking. “Why now?” he whispered.

_'What’s wrong, little princess...not enough for you?’_

_‘We heard the Prince adored having you in his bed.’_

He clenched his hands and closed his eyes. “They aren’t here,” he muttered to himself.

He could hear someone speaking to him. “Leave me alone,” he whispered, “Please please.”

“Loki, it’s me, Pepper.”

His eyes opened and he looked at the woman. She looked worried, her hand near his. “Hey, I lost you for a few,” she said, “Do you want to tell me where you went?”

“I... I did not go anywhere,” he stammered, cursing his weakness.

“I meant, your mind was far away from here, what happened?”

“Nothing, I am fine.”

She snorted. “Sure you are,” she said, “well, the food is coming and we can get it to go, Happy will let us eat in the car.”

“Happy?”

“Tony’s friend and driver.”

She pulled out her phone again and dialed Happy again. “Hey, just come get us now, we are going to eat on the way to the office,” she said, “After I get some paper work done, we need to hit the shopping district.”

Loki tried to hear what was being said, but it was getting too noisy. His hands itched and he needed to get out of there. “Miss Potts, may I go stand outside?” he asked breathlessly.

“Are you all right?” 

“I.. I am not sure,” he admitted, “I am feeling... odd.”

She nodded and stepped back. “Go wait at the door, all right?” she said, “I will go and grab the food.”

He nodded and stood quickly. Pepper watched him walk to the door. Dialing again, she waited for the call to connect. “Hey, Tony, are you coming to the office today, if not, I really need you to meet me there.”

“Pep, what’s wrong?”

She grabbed the coffee and food, keeping an eye on Loki. “I think he is having a panic attack,” she said, “So, I need you there, just in case.”

“Sure, sure, I will meet you there.”

“Thanks Tony.”

After thanking the waitress, she hurried to the door. “Come on, Happy is out there waiting.”

Loki nodded, scratching at his hands. “I apologize for my unseemly  behavior, Miss Potts,” he said, “I am not feeling quite myself.”

“I can tell,” she said, “We are going to my office, no one really bothers me up there and if you feel up to it, we can discuss your job description.”

Loki said nothing. Happy got out of the car and smiled. “Miss Potts and who is this?”

“This is Loki,” Pepper said, “He is going to be working for Tony for a while.”

“As what?”

“Glorified babysitter,” Pepper deadpanned.

Happy looked at Loki and then back at Pepper. “Are you serious?” he asked.

When she nodded, he laughed and looked at Loki. “I am so sorry man,” he said, “I wish you all the luck in the world.”

Loki looked very confused. Pepper waved it off and got into the car. “Come on,” she said, “Climb on in.”

He stared at her for a moment and then climbed in. Happy shut the door and got in front. Pepper looked at Loki. “Feeling better?” she asked.

“Slightly,” Loki said, “I am unsure of what came over me.”

“Well, Tony will be there when we arrive,” she said.

Loki glared a little. “Which means that idiot Thor will be there.”

Pepper cocked her head and stared at him. “Loki, you made the comment that if your problems did not interfere with Thor, he wouldn’t much care about you, what did you mean?”  
“Is this one of those, ‘if you talk about it, you will feel better’ conversations?”

“Call it curiosity on my side.”

Taking a deep breath, Loki nodded. “I, too, am accused of being curious,” he said, “Very well, Thor plays the doting brother in public, as long as it does not affect how the people view him.. he has already publicly shamed me, very close to disowning me as his brother.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “Why does it affect him now?”

“Lady Jane and his Avenger friends,” Loki explained, “If he were to show his disinterest, he would look bad amoung them.”

She nodded and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“For what?”  
Shrugging, she looked out at the city. “For trusting me.”

Loki sat there, shocked. He did not realize that he had been so forthcoming and it bothered him at how relieved he felt. They finished their ride in silence, Loki feeling more relaxed than he has in a very long time.

 

Tony was waiting for them in Pepper’s office, sitting on her desk. Two stacks of papers were in front of him and he was looking through them. “Miss Potts, you devil, buying things for yourself on my account!” he said, “Are you going to model these spike heels?”

“Mr. Stark!”

Tony laughed and jumped down. Loki stared at him. “Well, Loki, I want to hear what Miss Potts is going to lie to you about, considering we both know I am an upstanding citizen.”

Pepper coughed a bullshit and shook her head. The Trickster seemed very confused. “Miss Potts, this food was delicious and I appreciate your assistance,” Loki said formally. 

“None of that,” Pepper said, waving her hand, “Now, let’s get comfortable and we can go over your job description.”

Tony sank into a chair, sprawled out. Loki eyed him and sat down in another chair, back straight. 

“So, Loki, your main job will be to make sure that Tony gets to his appointments on time, signs any paperwork that needs to be signed and to make sure that he doesn’t do anything that would negatively affect Stark Corp.” Pepper said, “on a more annoying note, you have to make sure he eats, stays sober in public, doesn’t kill himself or others and generally stays a productive member of society.”

“So, that is what you meant by glorified babysitter?” Loki asked.

“HEY!” Tony interrupted, “Not right, seriously, when am I going to get a chance to entertain the ladies?”

Pepper snorted. “You really do not need to entertain any more ladies, oh and that leads to another thing, Loki, you will have to get non disclosure agreements from the ‘ladies’ that your boss brings home, just so they don’t blab about his arc reactor, or anything else in the home, plus, getting them out if he forgets that they are there.”

“How could one forget that they are sharing a bed with someone?” Loki asked.

“Believe me, Tony makes it possible.”

Tony pouted and flipped Pepper off. “I treat them good before they leave though.”

She laughed and pulled some paperwork out. “Here, you need to sign these,” she said, “Tony can help you with the more technical things, plus the information generally needed to work in this country.”

Standing, she looked around. “I will be right back,” she said, “I need to get Loki his own Stark Pad, plus a phone.... Tony, help him out!”

Tony groaned and then leaned over the paper work. Sighing, he grabbed it and a pen. “So,” he said, writing, “Other than what Pepper said, do you have any questions?”

Loki shook his head. “I believe I know what is needed,” he said, “It can’t be too hard, this sounds like my position as a counsel back on Asgard.”

“Hmm, I have a royal counsel,” Tony mused, “Tony Stark, you have truly surpassed all others on this planet.”

Loki glared. “Do not get complacent with this,” he said, “I will pay my debt and leave.”

Waving him off, Tony continued the paper work. “Also, I don’t like people handing me things,” he said, “Pepper can, you will be able to eventually... for now, just leave it on a desk or something and tell me it is there.”

Finishing the paperwork, Tony leaned forward and looked at Loki. “Are you doing all right, today?” he asked.

Loki nodded, completely impassive. “Don’t lie,” Tony said, “You can’t bullshit a bullshitter.”

Frowning, Loki stiffened and then crumbled. “I am ... confused,” he whispered, “I feel such anger and hatred, then it vanishes to fear, loathing..of myself, of others, ...and there are times, like with Miss Potts earlier, that I feel somewhat normal.”

He clenched his fists. “I dislike being unable to control myself, being fearful,” he continued, “While I know... Thor for what he is, I think, hope, that I am mistaken for what I think my parents are.”

“What are they?” Tony asked.

“The ones that hate me as much as the rest of Asgard does, that they felt pity for an abandoned child, not love... I want them to still love me......”

Tony sighed. He was really not the best person for this, so why was he even asking. Oh, wait, he can be a nice guy, occasionally and right now, it is getting to him. Damn conscience, why was he cursed with one?

“It gets easier,” Tony said, “It takes a while and the questioning, the fear, they never really go away, but, you get to the point that you are living and not just surviving.”

The mask came back up, Loki was impassive again. “That is all I can do, Stark,” he said.

Tony sighed. “Thor is out for the day, so, do you want me to take you shopping, instead of Pepper?”

“Yes, please.”

He stood and dropped the papers on Pepper’s desk. Taking Loki’s arm, he led him out. “Miss Potts!” he yelled, “Taking my new assistant, bring his tech to the penthouse later!”

“Sure, sure.. wait, why?”  
“Clothes!”

 

 

Clothes shopping with Tony was not as hard as Loki thought it would be. While he was used to his clothes being made specifically for him, he did enjoy some of the Midgard pre-made clothing. Plus, they made it back to the penthouse without an incident. 

“Stark, do the humans know that I am on this planet again?”  
Tony shook his head. “Not really,” he said, “But, your face was not really well known either, so only SHIELD and the government know you are here.”

“I see.”

Loki looked at the clock and frowned. “I did not realize we spent that much time away,” he said.

“Got you distracted though, right?”

“I believe a distraction is what I needed.”  
Tony grinned. “Well, it is just you and me for a couple of weeks,” he said, “Unless Fury gets a bug up his ass and checks on me.”

“Why is it only us, where is Thor?”

“Big guy is in New Mexico,” Tony said, “Seemed like you could use a break from his... brotherly love.”

Loki was surprised that he felt relief at this statement. “If this was your doing, I thank you, Anthony Stark.”

“Tony, call me Tony.”

Loki flinched at the order, but said nothing. He wandered around for a moment, not quite sure what he wanted to do. “Are you hungry?” Tony asked, “If not, you could go and get a shower, watch TV, play with your new laptop.. I have to go down to the shop, get some work done.”

Tony looked like he was thinking. “Oh and JARVIS, Loki here has some clearance, similar to what Pepper has,” he said.

“Very good sir.”

“Of course I am,” Tony said, “I get all the ladies telling me that.”

“You will find that I am not a lady, Tony.”

Loki stared at the ceiling. “What is an appropriate time to tell you to come for bed?”  
Tony smirked. “You don’t.”

“But, Miss Potts said...”

“I will let you know, Mr. Odinson,” JARVIS intoned.

“Traitor!” Tony whined, “JARVIS, you are supposed to be MINE!”

Loki pushed Tony towards the elevator. “You know, the sooner you get to work, the sooner I can annoy you,” he said, “Now, go.”

Tony whined all the way down. Huffing, Loki turned and walked to his room. “JARVIS?”

“Sir?”

“I would like to know to go and get Mr. Stark in about 3 hours,” Loki said, “and perhaps you could help explain this laptop to me.”

“With pleasure, Mr. Odinson.”

 

Tony bounced around his lab, pulling parts from various places, jumping from project to project. He downed another can of Red Bull, following it with a shot of whiskey. He had three projects going at once, while listening to some classic rock. 

“JARVIS, raise the temperature on that suit,” he said, looking over the holographic schematics. 

“The suit can handle well over 150 degrees,” JARVIS said, “It would be impossible to test the full capacity in this building.”

“Gotcha,” Tony said, “Now, lower the temp.”

“Sir, the components are beginning to have stress just at minus 20.”

“Not good, need to fix that,” Tony mumbled.

He bent back over the suit and began to make adjustments. 

Loki watched the man work, impressed with the mental workings of this human. As much as he wanted to just ignore the man, his bondage wouldn’t allow it. He felt a pull, which disconcerted him greatly. 

“Stark!”

Tony jumped and hit his head. “Fucking hell, why is it always my head?” he grouched.

Loki smirked at him, almost outright laughing. “Miss Potts wanted me to ensure that you are not down here at 10 pm, which is in about 20 minutes, so, time to go up and to bed,” he said mock cheerily, “You have two appointments tomorrow, one here.”

“Ohhh, reindeer, one of those appointments is for you and you have to go with me to the other one.”

“Matters little, come troll, you must be in bed, asleep, before Miss Potts comes.”

“Fine, fine, because I know if I tell you to leave me alone, Pepper would be down here next,” Tony griped, “Let’s go, Bambi.”

“Cease with those ridiculous nicknames, Stark.”  
“No.”

“You are an annoying little troll,” Loki growled.

“So are you.”

Loki followed Tony into the elevator. He leaned against the wall, disliking the tight space that he was forced into.  Tony watched him, taking in the elegant lines of Loki’s profile. “You know, if you would put on some weight, I bet you can get some ladies,” he said.

Green eyes focused on him with such a burning intensity, that Tony is surprised that his hair didn’t burn off. “Why would I care about that?” 

“Eh, no reason,” Tony said, “Just figured you would.”

“Assumptions are for those of low intelligence,” Loki snapped, “You would do well to remember that.”

Tony raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry,” he said, “Look, let’s just go to bed, the doc will be here to see you  in the morning.”

Loki said nothing as the elevator stopped and he got out. 

 

 

In his room, Loki paced the floor anxiously. He wasn’t sure what his father wanted from him and the pull that the collar was giving him left him exhausted. 

“I have to sleep,” he said to himself and curled up on the bed.

He was asleep in moments.

 

_**Hands, unwanted hands touching him. The pain of being touched in the most intimate way by one who had no right.** _

_**He wanted to scream, but his mouth was still bound. Damn the gag, preventing him from some relief. The laughter of the men around him made him want to retch.** _

_**“Too bad your mouth is still bound, princess, we could have put that silver tongue to work.”** _

_**‘Get away from me!’** _

_**Pain as his face was slapped. He kicked the man closest to him hard. The hands grabbed him again, forcing his legs apart.** _

_**‘NO!’** _

_**His struggling only spurred them on. By the gods, how he wanted to scream.** _

_**“No one will want you now, princess.”** _

 

Loki woke up to see Tony sitting in a chair near his bed. “Are you all right?” he asked.

“Why... why are you in here?”

“I heard you screaming,” Tony said, “JARVIS also alerts me if anyone in this penthouse is in distress.”

Loki huddled in on himself, drawing his legs up to his chest. “I am sorry that I disturbed you, Stark.”

“Hey, it’s all right, I was worried though, not everyday that someone’s screaming can wake me.”

Tony looked at the clock and sighed. “Well, we have about thirty minutes before we actually have to be up, so, let’s use it to have a really good breakfast,” he said, “I will have some ordered in.”

“Don’t you ever cook, Stark?”

“Nope, why should I, when I can buy it precooked?”  
Loki sighed and stood. “I will meet you in the kitchen,” he said, walking towards the bathroom.  
Tony took this as a dismissal. “Stark?”

He turned and saw the demi god looking at him. “Thank you.”

Loki hurried into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.Tony grinned and walked into the kitchen, calling out for breakfast. 

Loki rested his forehead against the wall of the shower. The nightmare was still fresh, he could still feel those hands. Anger took over and he punched the wall, swearing when he felt a few bones in his hand break. 

“Loki, Tony wishes to know if everything is all right.”

Loki jumped and looked around. Remembering JARVIS, the tired man sighed. “Yes, tell Mr. Stark I am all right,” he said, “and that I will be out momentarily.”

“Very well, sir.”

Groaning, he finished washing, wanting to at least eat before he was required to ‘talk about it’. He didn’t think this one was going to end well.

 

When he arrived in the kitchen, Loki was greeted with a buffet of breakfast foods. They sat together, Tony reading the news and Loki picking at the food. “Yo, world dominator, you need to eat something,” Tony said, “I don’t want you to be taken away and given to Fury because I couldn’t keep you from doing harm to yourself.”

“The dreams leave me feeling ill, Stark, please forgive me for not eating.”

Tony grinned. “I forgive you,” he said, “Though, I am sure you would attempt to make his life a living hell.”

He glanced at the clock on his screen. “Well, we wasted enough time, your doc should be here shortly.”

“He comes here?” Loki asked, standing and taking his plate.

“Of course, I pay him enough... hey, what happened to your hand?” Tony asked, touching the swollen hand.

Loki groaned and looked at his broken hand. “I fell,” he lied.

“So, why didn’t you heal it?”

“Because the collar is starting to prevent me from using my magic,” Loki explained, “I need your permission.”

“Hey, go ahead and heal it..plus, not good,” Tony said, “Well, when Thor buddy gets back from getting laid, we can have him see about getting an adjustment, I don’t want you having to wait to help yourself or being able to defend yourself... not kosher.”

“Kosher?”

“Earth euphemism, well, unless you are Jewish.”

The confused look that crossed Loki’s face almost made Tony coo. Luckily, he restrained himself. “So, I have a party next week, that Miss Potts really really wants me to go to,” he said, “You don’t have to go to that one, since she agreed to be my date for that one.”

Loki nodded. “I do not think that it would be a valid idea for me to attend,” he said, “However, I will have to attend one eventually, right?”

“Yeah, this one was planned months ago though, so, you are in the clear.”

“Tony, there is a Doctor Cross at the entrance,” JARVIS said, “Shall I let him up?”

“Yeah, have him ride the private elevator.”

“Very good sir.”

Loki stared at the elevator. “Are you going to leave while we are.... speaking?”

Tony considered his answer carefully. The idea was to have Loki rehabilitated, not dependent on anyone, or to stay the same. “More than likely,” he said, “I am sure that you don’t want me to hear all that stuff, right?”

Loki shrugged. “I am surprised that Thor did not tell you anything,” he said, “He is not known for his... tact.”

“That is totally noticeable,” Tony laughed, “But, yeah, if you want me to stay, I will, but, honestly, you need to do this on your own.”

“Very well.”

A tall, older man stepped out of the elevator, smiling at the two other men. “Hello,” he said, “I am Charles Cross,  you can call me Charlie, if you want.”

“Tony Stark and this is your patient, Loki,” Tony said, standing to shake the man’s hand.

“Well Loki, nice to meet you,” Charlie said, holding out his hand.

Loki stared at it, making no move to greet the doctor. Tony rolled his eyes. “Charlie, let me talk to you over here for just a moment,” Tony said.

He walked to the other side of the room and looked over at Loki. “Stay right there, ok?”

Loki glared at him, but made no move to follow. Charlie frowned, but looked at Tony. “Loki is the brother to the Avenger, Thor,” Tony said, “The one that cause all of the damage about a year and a half ago, he is here to pay his debt and his father feels that he would benefit from therapy, plus, I think there are a few other things going on in that head... I would understand if you want to walk away, but I am hoping you do not.”

Charlie smiled. “No, I will not walk away and Miss Potts explained the non disclosure agreement,” he said, “I enjoy trying to help criminals.. I believe everyone deserves a second chance, though, I did receive an odd phone call yesterday, something about not accepting him as a patient.”

“If you give me the number, I could trace it,” Tony said, frowning, “or even if you let me look at your phone, though, I have a decent idea of who it was.”

Charlie nodded. “I would appreciate that,” he said, “Now, let’s get to Loki, shall we?”

“Sure, do you want me to stay in here?” Tony asked, “I won’t leave the penthouse though.”

“That is up to Loki.”

Tony laughed. “Good luck with this one.”  


 

Loki looked up when they walked back over to him. He was angry that Tony had, once again, used the collar against him. A tiny, logical, voice in the back of his head told him that this was part of his punishment, but he ignored it. He stared pointedly at Charlie. “Are you done?” he asked, “you can leave now, right?”

“Not yet,” the doctor said, “Tony is going to wait in another room, is that all right?”

A look of fear crossed Loki’s face, but it vanished just as quickly as it came. “Why would I care where that mortal is?” he asked snidely.

“Oi, diva, be nice.”

“Yes, master.”

Tony threw his hands up in the air and gave the doctor a look that said, “I feel for you.”

He walked towards the door and looked back. “Loki, behave for him,” he said, “Charlie, if you need anything, just say it, JARVIS will let me know.”

“Thank you.”

Loki watched Tony go. Once the door shut behind Tony, he turned his dead stare to the new comer. “Now, you can just act like you have done your duty and then leave me alone,” he said.

“Sorry, it doesn’t work that way,” Charlie said, laughing, “Now, we don’t have to go into everything today, I just want to get to know you.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I am here to help you,” he said, “So, to help you, I need to know you.”

“What is the catch?”

“No catch, don’t you trust that I am only here to help?”

Shaking his head, Loki smirked. “I know better, offers to help me always come at a price.”

Charlie nodded and sat on the couch. “Come over here,” he said, “On the chair over there, it will be easier to fake it.”

Loki sighed and got up. Tony did tell him to behave, damn him. Charlie smiled and leaned back. “Ok, tell me about your brother.”

“I would rather not.”

Charlie nodded. “All right, do you want to tell me about the past year?”  
Loki flinched and looked away. “I don’t think my punishment is any of your business,” he said stiffly.

“Why not?”

“Because it was a punishment.. it was supposed to hurt, to break me,” Loki snapped, “I deserved what they did, because no one stopped it.”

“What did they do?”

Loki stood and began to pace, his body language screaming fear and agitation. “Completely alone for three months, no outside contact,” he mumbled, “Then, they start coming in, coming in to see the fallen prince, to touch, to break... Thor didn’t come, maybe mother would stop them.. but, she is not really my mother, is she... Father.. no, of course not, he ordered the punishment.”

He stopped, wringing his hands, entire body shaking. “And they did break me, bones, skin, ... but they couldn’t make me scream, because the gag prevented it,” he continued,  rambling, “Finally, finally, Thor, he showed up, he started coming in and they didn’t visit as much, couldn’t tell Thor, he wouldn’t believe the lying impostor prince.”

He crumpled to the floor, his head in his hands. “From one prison to another, still under someone’s control, and he never loved me... his touch was a lie and they call me the God of lies, he defends her and threw me to the wolves.”

Charlie got up and knelt beside him. “Who never loved you?” he asked gently.

“Thor, had his little brother writhing underneath him, had him LOVE him.... still, he was the whore and she is pure and good and Loki never, ever compared!”

Charlie sighed and sat on the floor. “Loki, do you want me to get Tony?” he asked gently.

Loki only whimpered and tried to move away. “Loki, you have to talk to me, so that I can help.”

“Help me, please.”

Charlie looked up. “JARVIS?” he said questioningly, “Can I have Tony back in here?”  
“Yes sir.”

It didn’t take Tony long to come back. He hurried to the two men. “What happened?” he asked.

“If he wants to tell you, he can,” Charlie said, “However, since I am not that familiar to him, I would prefer that you be in here just in case.”

Tony nodded. He looked down at the demi god, who seemed to be trying to hide and felt something akin to sympathy. He shouldn’t feel it, he really shouldn’t, but he can’t shake it loose either.

“Loki, can you look at me?” Charlie asked, “Tell me, why doesn’t Loki compare?”

Loki shook his head. “I don’t know, I was never good enough, always in his shadow and he just... couldn’t... see it!”

“Ok, Loki, can you take a deep breath and look at me?” Charlie asked.

The Trickster looked up, his green eyes filled with tears. “Why am I not good enough?” he whispered. 

“If they can’t see that you are, then are they really worth worrying about?” Tony asked.

Loki looked over at him. “They are my family.”

Charlie smiled. “Loki, next time, we will talk about your family,” he said, “Right now, let’s go over some coping techniques and teach Mr. Stark how to help you.”

Loki cocked his head and took a deep breath. The impassive look settled back into place and he sat up  straighter. They talked for a little while longer and the Charlie stood. “I will see you in a week,” he said, “Remember what I told you and let Mr. Stark help you.”

Loki snorted. “I will do as you bid, but I am not sure Stark will be the best person to, how you say, help me.”

“Good, I must take my leave now, oh and Mr. Stark, I will leave my phone with you,” the doctor said, “I do hope you can figure out who called me.”

Tony nodded. “Like I said, I think I have figured it out,” he said, “I will take care of it too.”

“Thank you, now, call my home phone any time you need, all right, I will try to answer, until I get my cell back.”

Loki watched them, looking more himself. Tony walked the doctor to the elevator. “This will take you all the way to the bottom and my security guards will walk you out.”

“Thank you, Mr.Stark, goodbye Loki, see you in a week.”

After the elevator closed, Tony turned to Loki. “Do you want to go to the meeting with me?” he asked.

“I could use the distraction.”

Shrugging, Tony grabbed his phone. “It’s going to be boring, but, eh, you may as well get used to it.”

 

 

 

Tony was right, that meeting was boring. It drug on for three hours. By the time they arrived back at the penthouse, both were dragging. “I hate hate hate those meetings,” Tony moaned, “I could be so many more important things, like, working on my suit.. or getting laid.”

Loki laughed. “You sound like a child.”

Tony blinked and looked at the taller man. He wanted to hear that laugh again. It sounded happy and young, something that should come from everyone. “Come on, let’s get something to eat and relax.”

 

 

The next week went quickly, Loki learning more about his required job and helping Tony get the plans together for the rest of his rehab. Tony was suspicious that he did not hear from Fury the entire week. Bruce stopped by once and promised to return at the end of the month. The others were very scarce.

Loki used the calming techniques for his attacks, but found they didn’t work well for nightmares. He tried to keep Tony from finding out about them though. He hated the feeling that he needed to please Tony, once again, putting it down to the collar. They really need to speak to Odin about that.

The tentative peace was broken on the day before Loki’s next appointment. Tony received a phone call and his smiling face vanished. After hanging up, he called Loki into the room. “Hey, forewarning, Thor is coming back early.... and he is bringing Jane with him.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter down. I really enjoy writing this story. Normally, I have to kind of force myself, even if I like the plot I have come up with. This one, I can barely wait to see where it is going.


	5. Dozing Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My torn out heart, let it dance now. I question the emptiness. Right now... I want to be alone now!" ~ Dir En Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to end itself. I wanted to get a little farther into the story than I did, but, they seemed to give me the middle finger and go the way they wanted! (I DO WHAT I WANT!)
> 
> So, the next chapter will be what I wanted to end this one with.. plus some :D

 

Loki stared at Tony. “When?” he asked.

“Tomorrow,” Tony answered, “I told him to hold off until after Charlie’s visit and right before the charity party... since now, you are coming with me.”

Looking down, Loki began to scratch at his hands. “I don’t think I can do this,” he said softly, “I don’t want to be here when he comes.”  
Tony thought for a moment. “I have a great idea then,” he said, “Right after your visit with the resident psych man, you can go to Pepper’s and get ready there, I will have Happy pick you both up.”

“How will you get there?”

Tony laughed. “Have to go as Iron Man,” he said, “New suit, going to show it off and I can hold Thor off as much as possible, which reminds me, how much do you want me to tell him, or would you like that joy?”

Loki frowned, still scratching at his hands. Tony reached forward and grabbed them. “Calm down,” the genius said gently, “We can talk about it with Charlie as well, you don’t have to make any decision until then, ok?”

The trickster looked down at their hands, trying to figure out why he was letting the annoying mortal touch him. “I am calm,” he snapped.

“No, you’re not,” Tony said gently, “Now, what did Charlie say to do when you get anxious?”

Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the feeling of Tony’s hand on his and his own breathing. “I don’t want to face either of them,” he said, “I despise feeling this weak, I shouldn’t have expected anything else from Thor.”

“But you shouldn’t have to be strong all the time either,” Tony argued, “You can find someone to be strong for you.”

Loki opened his eyes and stared at Tony. “Who would want to do that... for me?” he asked, “Who would want to be strong for the failed world stealer?”

Tony looked away. “There is someone out there,” he said, “I promise.”

The laugh that came from the demi god was bitter. “This proves that I am a better liar than you.”

“How so?”

“Do you really believe that there is someone that can take me on?” Loki asked, “Even someone remotely willing to over look what I am and what I have done?”

Tony shook his head. “Of course there is,” he said, pulling his hands back, “Now, we must go and get your clothes for my totally awesome party tomorrow, because if you are going to show up with Tony Stark, you have to look your best.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “No ego there, none at all.”

Tony waved him off. “When you are as good as me, it is not ego, but truth.”

“There is no end to it, is there?”

“Of course not, now, if I buy you dinner, do I get to help you try on your new clothes?”

Loki spluttered and backed away. “What is going on in your head, mortal?”

Tony began to laugh. “Come on, prude, let’s go and get some party clothes!”

 

 

The shopping trip was more complicated than Loki thought it should have been. Tony wasn’t content with just any store, he had to use his personal tailor to adjust the suit for Loki. 

The flustered man stared at the billionaire. “Why did you not bring him in last week?” he cried, “I have three other suits I have to finish for next week.”

Tony waved him off. “Last minute decision,” he said, “I just need to make sure that the suit fits him perfectly and the lovely lady who took his measurements said that there are a few already here that are close enough that you can finish in a few hours.”

The tailor sighed in frustration. “Very well,” he mumbled, “Colours?”  
“Black tie affair, so, dark suit with hints of evergreen, maybe darker,” Tony said, “I will take him back to the dressing room, just bring the suit.”

“Yes sir.”

Loki stared at Stark, trying hard not to laugh. “You sound much like I used to,” he said, “When getting ready for feast days and such.”

“Awesome,” Tony said, “Now, let’s get your ass into the dressing room.”  
“You are a deviant,” Loki said.

Tony looked scandalized. “Me?” he exclaimed, “Never!”

He led Loki to the back, talking the entire way about various things. Once they got to the mirrored dressing area, Tony looked around and checked the different stalls. “Nice, all alone,” he said, “I hate sharing.”

He sat down and looked at Loki. “Relax,” he said, “Though, from what Thor has said about you, you are pretty smart, right?”

“I would like to think so.”

“Good, then you can help me with some things that I am making to help with the rebuild,” he said, “So, next week, we will learn engineering and various other awesome science stuff.”  
“You have enough trust in me to teach me such things?”

Loki sounded incredulous, looking at the man as if he were insane. (well, this is Tony Stark we are talking about, right?) But, Tony laughed and nodded. “Yup, sure do.”  
The tailor walked in, carrying two suits. “Which colour?” he asked. 

Loki looked at them and then back at Tony. “You pick, Kitty boy,” Tony said, “I can make suggestions, but that is it, you have to be comfortable.”

Turning back to the tailor, Loki let his hands run over each one. “I will choose this one,” he said, picking the darker coloured suit, “Do you wish me to try it on?”

“Yes, please,” the Tailor said, “Do you need help?”

Loki stiffened and looked at the dressing room. “No, no,” he said quickly, “I do not require assistance.”

“Very well, call me when you are ready.”

Loki nodded. He took the suit and waited for the man to leave. Tony stood and smiled. “Do you need help?” he asked. 

“I will.. call if I do, thank you.”

He slipped back and into one of the stalls. Looking at the outfit, he wondered how hard it could be. 

“Stark?”

“What is it?”

“I do need some help,” Loki said, “I guess I am unused to putting on formal attire without assistance.”

Tony snickered to himself and walked to the stall. “Open up,” he said, tapping on the door.

Loki cracked the door open and poked his head out. He shuffled back a little and let Tony in. He was holding the dress shirt, looking very confused. “Here, let me help.”

Tony took the shirt and motioned for Loki to turn around. He sucked in a breath when Loki moved, a smooth movement that showed off the lean body. He fought his instinct to run his hand over that pale skin.

**_*‘Bad Tony, bad bad bad Tony.’*_ **

He helped Loki to slip into the shirt and turned him around again. “So, you had help dressing?” he asked.

“For formal affairs, yes,” Loki said, looking at him, “Our everyday attire is not so complicated.”

“I see,” Tony said, studiously avoiding looking at Loki, instead focusing much too hard on the buttons, “So, the shirt is buttoned and then you can get the pants on... you don’t need help with that, do you?”

Loki leaned forward and tapped Tony’s chest. “I am up here,” he said softly.

Looking up, Tony jumped when he saw how much closer Loki had gotten. Swallowing hard, he stared into very enticing green eyes. “Uhh, Loki.”

“You have not taken advantage of your power or position over me since the beginning,” he murmured, sliding his arms around Tony’s neck, “and I appreciate that, even if I fail to show it.”

“Yeah, noted,” Tony said, trying to ignore the fact that his blood was going south, “Hey, we shouldn’t wrinkle the silk, ok?”

Loki ignored him and leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I find myself being drawn to you,” he whispered, his lips barely touching Tony’s neck, “I despise lacking control..but, what I despise more is actually needing touch, needing warmth.”

Tony shivered when he felt Loki’s breath run over his skin. “Are you sure that you need the touch?” he asked.

“I am not sure if it is the spell or the my lack of emotional control, but, I am finding myself waking in the night and hating being alone.”

**_*‘Bad Tony, just finish getting the suit on him.’*_ **

“Hey, let’s talk about this when we get back to the penthouse,” Tony said gently, “Let’s get this fitted and we can call Charlie, have him come early.”

Loki nodded, lifting his head. He pressed his lips to Tony’s in a chaste kiss and pulled away. “Let’s get this finished,” he said.

Tony flushed a bright red. “Yeah.. right,” he stuttered.

He slipped out, allowing Loki privacy to change the pants. “Just, come out when you are done.”

The demi god stepped out moments later, looking uncomfortable. “I dislike how the material feels,” he said.

“That’s because it is starched,” Tony said, “I wonder if we could get away with something a little more casual... wait, what the hell am I thinking, it’s my party, of course we can!”

He motioned for Loki to go back and change, then ran around, looking for the old man. “Do you have anything a little more casual?” he asked, “My friend is not too keen on the stiff material.”

“I have a few that should not need adjustments,” he replied, “One is in green, shall I get that one?”

“Yes, please.”

Tony walked back and found Loki had already changed. He was looking down at the floor, scratching at his hands. “I called Charlie while you were gone,” he said softly, “I am sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable.”

Tony frowned. “Hey, no problem, is Charlie coming to visit?”

“Yes, he will meet us at your home.”

“All right, good.”

The tailor came with the suit and Loki looked it over. “Do I have to try it on?” he asked.

The tailor shook his head. “The measurements are the same as the one you just had on,” he said, “I keep them a little longer, it’s easier to take them up, then to let them out... so, take it home, try it on there and make sure.”

Tony pulled out his card. “Hey, and put a little extra on for you,” he said.

The man nodded and smiled. He hurried off with the suit. Loki cocked his head. “You trust him with your gold?” he asked.  
Tony shrugged. “Sure, that card has a limit on how much can be spent at once,” he said, “That is the one I just hand over to people.. you know, just in case.”

“I see.”

He turned away from Tony and wandered towards the door. “I am going to wait in the car, all right?”

Tony nodded and sighed. “Go straight to the car, ok?” he said.

Loki turned and looked at him, some hurt in his eyes. “Yes, very well,” he said, and left.

“Damn it,” Tony muttered and waited on the tailor.

 

 

Loki sat in the car, his eyes shut and nails digging into his palms. He could hear the voices of those guards again, no matter how much he tried to shut them out. 

_‘You are dirtied now, Princess, Thor won’t want you back.’_

_'No one will want to touch you now.’_

“Shut up,” Loki whimpered, trying to curl up, but finding it impossible in the small sports car, “shutupshutupshutup.”

“Loki?”

The Trickster curled up even more, his hands covering his ears. “Leave me alone, please, just leave me alone.”

Tony knelt in front of the open car door. “Hey, Loki,” he said gently, “Look up at me, listen to my totally awesome voice.”

Relaxing slightly, Loki looked up at Tony. “Stark?” he whispered.

“Yup, the annoying mortal, at your service.”

“Can we go back to your home now?”

Tony smiled. “Of course, Charlie should be waiting for you, right?”

A shallow nod. The horror was starting to fade, replaced by embarrassment at being in public like this. The Trickster covered his face and sat up in the car. Tony sighed and shut the door, before getting in on his side. He didn’t say anything, just drove home. 

 

Charlie was waiting for them in the garage. He looked worried and hurried to the car. Loki kind of fell out, righting himself quickly. “Loki, what happened?”

The taller man shook his head and looked down. Tony sighed. “Let’s talk upstairs,” he said.

“Wait, you have two visitors in the penthouse,” Charlie said, “Which is why I am down here.”  
Tony’s eyes widened. “Shit, they are here early?”

“Who?”

Tony thought quickly. “Charlie, take Loki to the 18th floor,” he said, “That floor is fairly empty and two of my labs are there, go and talk in there, I will deal with the unexpected guests.”

Charlie nodded and placed his hand on Loki’s back. “Come,” he said.

Tony touched Charlie’s arm. “Hey, before you take him up, he is acting a bit odd... for him.. and seemed to come on to me at the store today,” he said,feeling guilty and awkward.

Charlie smiled. “Thank you for being honest,” he said, “Now, I will help Loki and you should go and deal with the guests.”  
Tony nodded and hurried to the elevator. “Hey, doc,” he called, “One more question, is there anyway it would be all right to let Thor listen in a little... that is his brother and he should know what the hell is wrong.”

Charlie sighed and thought. “It goes against my better judgement,” he said, “However, it may be a good idea for a group session... you and Thor plus Loki.”

“Why me?”

Charlie grinned. “Because Loki seems kind of attached to you.”

Tony swore and got in his elevator. 

 

Thor and Jane were waiting in the kitchen. Thor grinned when he saw Tony and looked around for his brother. “Friend Stark, where is my brother?”  
“Loki had an appointment,” Tony said, “Why didn’t you let me know that you were coming early?”

“Jane and I wished to surprise you and Loki.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Well, yeah, you sure surprised me,” he muttered, “and almost sent Loki catatonic.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing, so, tell me, how was your vacation?”

 

 

Charlie looked at Loki and smiled. The god was curled up on a couch, his face hidden. “Tony tells me that something happened while you were shopping.”

Loki nodded dully. “However, he is not interested,” he said.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that, though, the fact that he did not act on his desires proves him to be an honorable man... in some areas.”

Loki looked up at him. “Oh, how so?”

“Taking advantage of a person is never a good thing and Tony showed that he can be patient,” Charlie explained, “Now, onto how you feel.”

“I don’t want to feel,” Loki said, “It comes with too many problems, I want to lock it away.”

“Why?”

“To not get hurt again,” he whispered, looking away, “I trusted Thor... I thought.. truly thought he loved me.”

“I believe he does love you.”

“As a brother!” Loki snapped, “As an annoying younger brother... he used me and couldn’t even wait until he could tell me properly to hop into bed with a pathetic mortal wench!”

He took a breath and stood. Pacing, he began to dig at his hands. “He allowed the All Father to lock me up, with no contact... simply agreed and left,” he ranted, “Odin... father...at least he explained why he thought this would work, he FINALLY listened to me, FINALLY heard my words, I know he would have never allowed the pain that was inflicted on me... he and mother took time to visit, but, when the attacks started, when they.. I hate him.. he could have stopped it!”

Charlie watched him quietly, waiting for the breakdown to pass. “The Council kept father busy... so that he couldn’t see me as much as he would have liked,” he muttered, “Mother..she stopped.. I don’t know why.. now they both hate me, I am tainted.. no wonder Thor wants to deny that any has happened between us.”

“I hate myself.”

 

 

 

 

Thor took Tony aside, while Jane looked at the New York skyline. “Friend Stark, can we avoid telling Jane of my behavior with Loki,” he asked, “I have come to understand that it is not welcomed here.”

Tony gaped at him. “Really Thor?” he asked, “Because it is going to come out.”

“It should not.”  
“Fine, fine, but, do not blame me when your crazy brother says something.”

“Sir, Dr. Cross is in need of your assistance, he asks that you come quickly.”

“Shit,” Tony exclaimed and ran off, Thor following behind.

“What is it Stark?” Thor asked, “Are you under attack?”

“No, stay here!”

Thor, of course, did not listen. Tony glared at him. “Not a damn word,” he snarled, “and stay outside of the room until I say you can come in.”

They heard the screaming when the doors slid open and Tony flew down the hall. Thor panicked when he recognized his brother’s voice. 

Loki was on the floor, held in place by Charlie. Tony can in and saw blood on Loki’s hands and arms. “What did he have?” he asked, kneeling to help.

“Screwdriver,” Charlie said, “Just, help me restrain him until this passes.”

“Sure.”

Loki looked at Tony, green eyes wild. “I am no good to you alive,” he rasped, “Let me die... please, let me die!”

“I am not going to let you die, Loki,” Tony stated, “As of now, you are not allowed to.”

Loki whimpered and held out a bloody hand to Tony. “You cannot save me.”

“I am going to damn well try.”

Thor stood in the doorway, trying hard to keep silent. He hurt for his brother, but could not understand what had driven him to such madness. Loki struggled against Tony, who was trying so hard not to utilize the collar more. “Where is he bleeding from?” he asked Charlie frantically.

“Arms, grazed his stomach as well,” Charlie said.

Tony looked up and saw Thor standing there. “Either get in here and help or get the fuck out,” he snapped.

Thor steeled himself and hurried forward. He took Loki from Tony and manhandled him into a bear hug. Tony sighed in relief and took Loki’s face in his hands. “Hey, I don’t want to use the collar, so, please calm down, for me.”

Loki stared at Tony for a moment and frowned. “I am nothing,” he whispered, “I do not deserve your kindness.”

“Loki, you have served your time,” Tony said, “You are here to make amends, so, as long as you continue to do good, you deserve the kindness.”

Thor sniffled and it was then that Loki realized who was holding him. “Let me go!” he shrieked, struggling.

Tony nodded to Thor and held his hand out to Loki. “Come here,” he said.

Loki shot away from Thor and into Tony’s arms. Tony looked at Charlie with a helpless look. Charlie simply smiled. He then turned to Thor. “Perhaps you should wait upstairs,” he said, “We will be there shortly.”

Thor gave Loki a sad look and left. Charlie sighed and watched the shaking god try to hide against Tony. “Right now, you are his anchor,” he said, “However, you must explain your comment about the collar.”

Tony paled. “Well, you see,” he began, pulling Loki onto the couch with him, “Loki served his time for the things he did to his home turf, however, Fury didn’t think that was enough, so, after much deliberation, he was sent here for rehab and to assist in the rebuilding of the city..which he has done an awesome job of, by the way, however, the government and Fury didn’t want him just running around all powerful like, so Odin decided that Loki would be bound to one of the Avengers... I was chosen, because I am the least likely to use it against him, well according to his mother and Thor.”

He took a deep breath and stared at the trembling man. “Fury wants him as a slave and I can’t allow that,” he continued, “So, I try to avoid using it as much as I can, but, it is there to bring him back from harming others and to make the government happy.”

Charlie nodded. “I think you were the best choice then,” he said, “I know your reputation, Mr. Stark, and honestly, I am not surprised that they chose you.”

“Say whu??”  
“You are a philanthropist, are you not?”

“Yeah.. I guess.”

Charlie laughed and then pointed to Loki. “He is sleeping,” he said, “His wounds have already healed.”

“Yeah, super awesome healing, this one has.”  
Charlie sighed. “I will see him tomorrow as well,” he said, “Tony, he seems to value your opinion and worry that he may displease you.. please, do not take advantage.”

“I won’t, don’t worry about that.”

Tony walked upstairs with his deceptively light burden and placed the sleeping god into Tony’s HUGE bed. “JARVIS, if he wakes, let him know that I am in the living room and warn him that his brother is here.”

“Very good, Sir.”

Tony changed his clothes and washed up, getting the blood off of him. He walked to the living room, where Thor, Jane and sadly enough, Nick Fury, sat. 

“First off, what the hell is Fury doing here?”

“Just came to check on your pet, Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Well, he is asleep right now, so, you can go now.”  
“Need to debrief him,” Fury said, his single eye glaring at Tony.

“That would be a no,” Tony snapped, “I just got him to go to sleep, I just finished cleaning HIS blood off of me and listening to him rant and rave at how he is nothing but a monster... you, sir, can go and kindly fuck yourself, because I will not have you disturb him.”

He turned to Thor and Jane. “I would suggest you keep her away from him for the time being,” he said, “He won’t hurt her, he can’t, but, I don’t want him hurting himself, because then I have to clean up the left over mess.”

Jane gasped. “Why would he do that?”

“Ask your boy toy.”

She turned a questioning look to Thor. The demi god sighed and shook his head. Fury looked pissed. “Stark, I demand to see the prisoner,” he barked, “if you cannot comply, Captain America will be here momentarily to see that you do.”

“Oh, blow it out your ass,” Tony sniped, “I don’t care and I will completely lock SHIELD out of anything I do if you pull that shit.”

Thor stood and looked at Tony. “I do not wish for my brother to get into anymore trouble,” he said, “Please, let the son of Fury see him.”

“No, because I know what he is going to want to do and I am not going to let it happen.”

“Sir, Loki is having a panic attack.”

Tony got and left quickly. Fury looked at Thor and followed, the other two close behind.

 

Loki was curled into the fetal position, making a low keening sound. His nails dug into his legs and his skin was tinted blue. Tony jumped on the bed and touched his shoulder. “Hey, I know, bad day, huh?” he whispered,running his hand through soft black hair,  “Damn Loki, what did you do to me?”

“He lied and I fell for it,” Loki whispered, “He lies to her and she falls for it.”

Tony pulled him up into his arms and rocked him. “Then fuck ‘em,” he said, “You don’t have to care about the feelings of one who would use you like that.”

Loki blinked and looked at Tony, his face covered in tears. “My heart dances,” he whispered, “Dances more when you are around and it breaks, because I know this is all just... a delusion.”

Tony hugged him tighter. “We can talk about this when you are calm again, ok?”

“I don’t want to see him.”

“You don’t have to.”  
Loki nodded and leaned his head on Tony’s collar bone. They sat there quietly, Loki sniffling the only sound heard. 

Thor and Jane stood just outside of the door, watching the scene with a sad look on their faces. Fury looked pissed and walked away to talk on his phone.

Jane looked up at Thor. “Is he going to be all right?”

“I know not, my love.”

Tony looked up and glared at Thor. The big man looked ashamed, but did not move. Tony leaned his head down and whispered, “I will be right back.”

Loki nodded and released Tony from his grip. Tony got up and walked from the room, herding Thor and Jane as he went. After he shut the door, Tony rounded on Thor. “Do you see what you have done to him?” he snapped, “What your arrogance has done... I see... what I see when he is like this, is me, after Afghanistan, after the three months of torture and near death.. and he had to live through it for how long... a year, two?”

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but Tony cut him off sharply. “He hears voices, the people who assaulted him, I hear him, pleading with them at night.. I hear him plead for you, to come and save him,” he continued, “I hear him plead for you to love him again.. and holy shit, does that piss me off.”

Jane stepped forward. “Now wait, Mr Stark, you cannot blame Thor for Loki’s illness!” she snapped.

“Can’t I?” Tony laughed bitterly, “Did you tell your lovely girl what you and your brother used to do... why he pleads for you at night, but settles for whomever is kind enough nearby?”

“That is none of her concern, as it is in the past and will stay that way.”

“For you maybe,but for Loki, it isn’t,” Tony yelled, “Where the hell do you get off acting like he should feel the same as you?”

Thor looked shocked. “What are you saying, Tony Stark?”

“I am saying that he was, and probably still is, in love with you, you fucking moronic dick.”

Jane stared at Tony and then looked at Thor. “What is he talking about?”

“We will discuss it later, my love,” Thor said quickly, “Could you go and wait for me in the living quarters.”

She nodded. After she gave Thor a quick kiss, she hurried away. The bigger man turned back to Tony. “Do you really believe, after all that he has done, that he loves me?” he asked.

“Holy shit, yes, he still loves you,” Tony snapped, “However, I want you to stay away from him until he is ready to come to you, because I am not going to use that damn collar to restrain him unless I have to!”

Thor looked helpless. “I am unsure of what you want me to do,” he said.

Tony took a deep breath to calm down. “Right now, just keep Jane away from him, until Charlie can talk to him more,” he said, “and refrain from making any comments that you even suspect may upset him.. because I am the one dealing with the fallout when you decide to go traipsing around.”

“Friend Stark, you agreed to this,” Thor said.

“Yes, but you said you would be here to help,” Tony said.

Thor looked down and had the audacity to look ashamed. “You are right.”

“I am always right,” Tony said, “Now, just go and get Jane settled, I will see if Loki is going to come out for dinner.”

Thor nodded and walked away. Tony took a few extra minutes to compose himself before going back into his room. Loki was sitting up, his eyes wide in awe. “Stark... you defended me?” he said, his voice hoarse, “Why?”

Tony shrugged. “Because I can and I want to,” he said, sitting next to him, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, but, calmer,” Loki said, avoiding the other man’s eyes, “I apologize for the unseemly behavior.”

“No need to be sorry,” Tony said, “You are still healing.”

He grinned suddenly, which made Loki nervous. “What?” the trickster god asked.

“Well, tomorrow’s party is a charity event,” he said, “What more of an awesome time to get some of your community service out of the way!”

“How so, Stark?”

“Call me Tony, you know this,” Tony said, “So, tomorrow, you are going to help with the fundraising, Pepper will tell you what you need to do.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Really, how so?”

“Ask Pep!”

Loki rolled his eyes and looked out the window. “I like this bed, I claim it as mine,” he said.

“Hey, you can’t do that!” Tony exclaimed, “This is my room!”

“You must learn to share.”

Tony pouted and leaned on Loki. “Well, I can share,” he said, waggling his eyebrows, “You can take the hot side.”

Loki shook his head. “No, I think I will take the middle.”

“Brat.”

Loki cuddled closer to Tony. “My mother’s........,” he trailed off.

Tony sighed and ran his hand through Loki’s hair again. “I am sure that there is a reason she did not say good bye to you.”

Loki shrugged and pulled away. He wrapped his arms around his middle and hunched over. “It does not matter, I am not wanted there,” he said, “Even if she did, no one else would.”

“Don’t be like that,” Tony said, “Come on, do you want to come have dinner with us?”

“Who?”

“Well, Thor and Jane are here, Fury will not be, even if I have to have my security escort him out and Spangly man might be here.”

Loki shrugged. “I will think on it.”

Tony smiled. “Good, now, I have a certain one eyed prick to kick out, you just stay here and enjoy the true awesomeness of Tony Stark’s room,” he said, “JARVIS, help Loki with anything he may need.”

“Yes, Tony.”

Tony got up and looked back at Loki. “Don’t worry,” he said, “It takes a while, some longer than others, but, eventually, you will get to the point where it is not always at the front of your mind.”

Loki nodded and watched Tony leave. When the door shut, Loki shivered. He suddenly felt cold.

 

Fury stood when Tony entered the room. “Where the fuck is Loki?” he snapped.

“Resting,” Tony said offhandedly, “People do need to do that occasionally.”

“I want to speak to him, now!”

“Sorry, can’t, have to keep my reindeer calm, he spooks easily.”

“So help me Stark, if you don’t get him out here right now, I will have Captain Rogers come in here and remove him for me.”

Tony waved a finger at Fury. “Tut, tut, Mr Director man,” he said, “Patience, you can see Loki when his nice doc says it’s all right... oh, yeah, Fury, did you set some of your goons on Charlie?”

“Loki was supposed to be seeing a SHIELD therapist.”

“And I didn’t like that, so I had my own doctor find one for me,” Tony said, “And since I am paying for it, you are shit out of luck.”

Thor stepped forward. “Tony, I appreciate you are trying to protect my brother, but he will not learn if he can hide behind you.”

Tony ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “He has to be able to heal and parading him around is not going to do that,” he said, “Please, if you can’t respect the rules in my house, I need you to leave.”

Fury frowned and opened his mouth to argue when he was interrupted.

“Tony?”

Tony turned around and saw Loki standing in the door way, his arms still around his waist. Fury stood to say something, but Tony beat him to it. “Loki, hey, I told you to relax,” he said, walking over to him.

Loki made a face and stared at Thor over Tony’s shoulder. “Charlie told me I should try to talk with you here,” he said, “But, to not force myself.... I heard you arguing with them, and I don’t want to cause you problems.”

Tony pushed him back a little, out of direct line of sight. “I cause myself problems,” he said, “If you think you can do this, I will be right there with you, but, don’t do it because you think I want you to.”

Loki shook his head. “I also need to ask Thor to contact... father for me,” he said, “The collar is making me feel oddly...more than normal.”

“All right, but, just let me know when you are done and I will end it, ok?”

“Thank you.”

Tony led him back out, Fury still standing and now focusing his most deadly glare at Tony. (Who was completely unfazed, considering he had to survive Ms Pepper Potts.) Loki stared at him placidly, annoying Fury even more. “Director Fury, what did you need to speak to me about?”

The tone was calm, but the hand that held onto Tony’s was shaking. “How about how you have not even begun to help with the rebuild, have done nothing but live here in a playboy’s penthouse and how there were four attacks in downtown Chicago this past week that sounded remarkably like you?” Fury snapped.

Loki shrugged. “Mr. Stark has been taking care of everything that I have been doing, including charity work,” he said, “and I cannot leave New York with Mr. Stark’s permission, much less use my magic.”

“I think that Tony should hand that power over to SHIELD, so that we can ensure that you are not causing problems,” Fury said, looking at Thor, “Stark tends to get drunk and may have him go and steal shit.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “One of our agreements, Tony can’t get drunk until this is over,” he said, “and no, I am not going to give over control.”

“Sir, Steve Rogers has arrived.”  
Tony facepalmed and looked at Loki. The Trickster was staring at his brother. “Loki, you can go back, if you want.”  
“No, I need to learn to deal with this,” Loki said, then leaned on Tony.

On instinct, Tony put his arm around Loki’s waist and held him close. Thor looked livid and Fury looked disgusted. “Stark, what is the meaning of this?” Fury spat.

“What?”

Loki frowned and looked at Fury. “Director Fury, the conditions of my ... community service, is it, was to assist in the rebuilding of any damage and help the displaced,” he said, “The spell is simply to make your government feel better about me being here.”

He paused and looked over at Thor. “Ask the Prince,” he said, “My conditions are being met, though I still have a long way to go.”

Fury looked at Thor, who nodded. “He speaks the truth, Director Fury,” he said, “Father has been keeping track of Loki’s progress, as have your government.”

“He should still be housed at SHIELD headquarters,” Fury argued.

“I agree with Mr Fury.”

“Ahhh, Cap, nice of you to join us... not,” Tony said sarcastically, “However, no one asked you, no one asked Fury either, the deal was struck and that is how it stays.”

“But, Tony, he is dangerous, there is no way that he is still under your control.”

Loki glared at Steve. “How dare you question the All Father?” he snapped.

He looked at Tony, who grinned. “Loki, go and get back into bed,” he said, “If you wish to speak to Thor, it can be done after the uninvited guests leave.”

Loki considered Tony’s words and then smirked. “How do you want me?”

Tony shuddered and leaned over, his lips brushing Loki’s ear. “You are evil,” he whispered.

The smirk grew and the trickster nodded before slipping away. Thor watched him go, then turned to Tony angrily. “Are you defiling my brother?!” he snapped.   
Jane stood and grabbed Thor. “Calm down!” she said, “Give him a chance to explain first!”

Tony laughed. “I am not saying a damn thing while the two SHIELD bitches are here,” he said, “Steve, you know man, I like you, I really do, but, you need to get with the program... the good guys.. they are not always the good guys.”

“Tony, you can’t keep him from SHIELD,” Steve argued, “He is here to pay his debt and he can help protect our planet by allowing Fury to run his tests!”

“No, he is unwilling to let some yahoo shove a needle in him to give Fury jack off material,” Tony said, “Now, unless you are coming with more back up, or you want to explain to Thor what exactly you are wanting to do to his little brother, I suggest you get the fuck out, because I have a party to get ready for.”

Steve and Nick looked over at the large Demi God, who currently had Mijolnir hefted, murder in his eyes. “What is this you wish to do to my brother?!” 

Nick raised his hands. “Just a few harmless tests,” he said, calmly, “He wouldn’t notice them.”

Tony coughed. Steve gave him a shushing motion. “HOLEEEEE SHIT!” Tony crowed, “Captain Boy Scout is condoning a lie?!”

“STARK!”

Thor looked between them and thunder could be heard outside. Fury glared at Tony. “Fine, Thor, when your father decides to come and check on Stark’s pet, we can talk about the tests.”

He gestured for Steve to follow and swept out without waiting for an answer. Thor looked at Tony. “What is going on, Man of Iron?”

“Fury wants to use Loki as a guinea pig,” Tony said, “Jane, explain that reference to him, I am going to check on Loki and start getting our things together for tomorrow.”

Jane turned to Thor and began to explain. Tony heard the barely contained yell of the Thunder god when he realized what SHIELD may have in store for Loki.

“Loki?”

The Mischief maker looked up from the Stark pad he had snagged from Tony’s desk. The other man stared at him in surprise. “Do you know how to use that?”

“JARVIS told me how,” Loki said disinterestedly, “I was  bored.”

Tony laughed. “Sure sure,” he said, “Play with the awesome toys that no one else in the world has.”

Sitting up more, green eyes followed the genius’ movement. “So, you want to tell me what happened earlier?” Tony asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

“Not really,” came the tired reply, “maybe... I don’t know.”

“Then we don’t worry about it until you are ready,” Tony said, “So, do you want to talk to Thor?”

“Not with her in the room.”

Tony nodded. “I can arrange that,” he said, “I will show her one of my less private labs and she can play there while I sit with you both.”

“I thank you, Tony Stark.”

“Tony, my name Tony.”

Loki smiled. “Fine, Tony, you have shown me more kindness than I deserve from you.”

He crawled over the bed and sat next to the human. “I appreciate the effort you make for me.”

Tony reached up and ran his hand through long black hair. Loki leaned into the touch, his eyes closing. “Not many have laid hands on me this softly,” he murmured, “Not even Thor.”

Tony put his other arm around Loki’s waist and grinned. “You need gentle handling?”

Green eyes focused on brown. “Yes, always.”

Tony leaned in closer and Loki’s breath caught in his chest. Closing his eyes, he felt Tony’s breath on his lips.

“MAN OF IRON, THE ALLFATHER HAS ARRIVED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!”

Loki jerked back, his eyes wide. Tony sputtered a little. “Shit, Loki, I’m sorry, are you all right?” 

“I... I am fine, more than,” Loki said, “I.. don’t .. please don’t turn away from me.”

The plea was soft and heartbreaking. Tony sighed and stood, pulling Loki with him. “Don’t worry,” he said, “I won’t, I would be an idiot to do so... and not because I fear your brother.”

Loki nodded. “Let us go and greet the All Father,” he said.

Tony put an arm around Loki. “Yup, I am sure we have a few things to talk to him about anyway.”

 


	6. It's Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's late - but I'm bleeding deep inside  
> It's late - is it just my sickly pride  
> Too late - even now the feeling seems to steal away  
> So late - though I'm crying I can't help but hear you say  
> It's late, It's late, It's late  
> But not too late " ~ Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one up !  
>  YAY!  
> Yeah, I am a dork, ignore me. No, wait, don't do that!  
> I would love to say that I love, appreciate and cherish each and every one of the comments, kudos and bookmarks. Makes me have some awesome feels!  
> Well, some more Loki feels going on here... I originally planned for only 10 chapters, but, this may go beyond that.  
> Also, don't worry, this is a series, I already have a small interlude planned, plus the next exciting installment.. go me!

 

Odin stood in the living room, stern and silent. Thor and Jane were standing beside him, Thor looking very serious. Tony wondered if that was his thinking face as well, considering there seemed to be smoke pouring from his ears. “All Father,” Loki said softly.

“My son,” came the gentle reply, “I am glad to see you well.”

Loki shook his head and clutched at Tony’s arm. “I am.. not as well as you would think,” he said, looking at the human, “But, Mr. Stark is helping me greatly.”

Tony watched Loki’s body language carefully. The Trickster seemed to be relaxing, but his green eyes kept flickering over to Thor and Jane. This made the genius determine to get Loki to forget about what he had with the Thunder god.

Odin looked over at Tony. “I must thank you for the care you have shown my son,” he said, “I hope that one day, we both will be able to forgive each other, for my crimes against him were most cruel.”

Tony nodded and pulled Loki close. “A question,” he said, “Why was Loki secluded for three months?”

Odin looked pained. “I could not appear to be lenient on my son and short of chaining him to the tallest peak of Midgard for the three months, I thought that solitude would be a less .. cruel way of punishing him.”

Another nod and he leaned towards Loki. “Hey, are you all right?” Tony asked softly.

Loki bit his lower lip and turned his head slightly. “I want to rip her eyes out,” he whispered back, “But, you are grounding me, please, don’t leave me alone with her.”

The All Father watched their exchange, smiling. Thor tried to listen in, but realized Loki has cast a spell to prevent him from understanding. Jane frowned. “Do you know what was said?” she asked.

“Nay,” Thor said, shaking his head, “My brother has prevented it.”

“I thought he wouldn’t have his magic,” she said, panicking.

“He cannot use spells unless given permission by Tony Stark,” Thor explained, “Tony must have given him permission to use harmless ones.”

“I see.”

Loki had leaned into Tony, his head on the shorter man’s shoulder. “I need to get out of here,” he breathed.

Odin saw the anxiety in Loki’s body. “Your mother has come to see you,” he said, “Perhaps you would like to sit and speak with her?”  
Loki nodded readily. Thor released Jane’s hand to go and retrieve his mother. Jane took this time to walk over to Loki. “Your brother is worried about you,” she said, “Have we done something to upset you?”

Loki tensed, his hands clenching. Even Tony felt the wave of killing intent that rolled off of the Trickster in the form of magic. “Walk away, mortal whore,” he hissed, “Do not deign yourself worthy enough to speak to me.”

Jane’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth, but Tony grabbed Loki and made him look away. “Loki, look at me,” he said sternly, “This is not how we handle this, remember?”

Odin had come beside Loki, placing a restraining hand on Loki’s arm. Tony looked up at the older man and nodded. “Loki, focus on me,” he said, “I am here, you need to remember that.”

Loki nodded. “I can’t do this,” he whispered, “Worthless, I am worthless, he showed me how worthless I am.”

Tony sighed and looked at Jane. “Just, stay away from him, please.”

“Would you like to tell me why?” she snapped, “I am the one being threatened and you are treating him like glass.”

“Not my story to tell,” Tony said, “Though, your boy toy may be able to shed some light on it.”  
He then turned back to Loki and smiled at him. “No, you’re not worthless, would your dad really put his reputation on the line for you if you were?”

Green eyes were glassy with tears and Loki shook his head. “Nay,” he whispered. 

Odin touched Tony’s shoulder. “May I speak to him alone?” he asked.

Tony looked surprised. “You don’t have to ask,” he said, quickly, “Here, why don’t you go to his room, more privacy.”

Odin nodded and took Loki’s hand. “Come,we will talk,” he said, “Thor will bring your mother to your room, all right?”

Loki looked at Tony helplessly. “Go,” Tony said, “Talk with your father and if you need to , have JARVIS get me, ok?”

Nodding to his father, Loki led the way to his room, with Jane staring after them. Thor hurried in shortly after, followed by what had to be the most elegant woman Tony has ever seen. “They went to Loki’s room,” he said, “The big guy wants to talk to Loki alone... with you, of course, mom.”

Frigga smiled. “Can you point me in the the direction?” she asked.

Tony nodded and led her from the room. “Do you want me to walk you there?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I can sense my husband, so, give me the general direction.”

Tony grinned. “Just go straight down this hall,” he said, “Loki’s bedroom is the last one to the right of the main bedroom.”

“I thank you, Anthony Stark.”

“No thanks needed,” Tony said, “He has really worked himself hard this week... I need to thank him better.”

She smiled, touched his arm and then walked away. Tony shook his head and walked back to Thor and Jane. Thor looked particularly upset. “What did my brother say to Jane?” he asked.

“To stay away from him and not speak to him,” Tony said, “Granted, not quite as nice as that.”  
“Why would he speak to her in such a fashion?”

Tony took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from blowing up. He failed...miserably. “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS THOR?” he yelled, waving his arms, “YOU ARE SAYING YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHY LOKI IS UPSET WITH HER, WITH YOU?”

“Man of Iron, calm yourself,” Thor said, stepping back.

Even Jane looked a little nervous. She looked up at Thor, her hand clutching his large arm. “Mr. Stark, I am sure that Thor really has no id....”  
“The hell he does!” Tony growled, “But because he doesn’t want you to think he is an asshole, he is playing stupid.”  
Thor stared at Tony, eyes wide with panic. “Look, I don’t want to deal with this bullshit between you and Loki,” Tony said, groaning a little, “I need a drink...  I have a party tomorrow night and this bullshit starts.”

He walked from the room, leaving the two very surprised and more than a little worried.

 

 

Loki sat on the floor, his head in Odin’s lap. A gentle hand ran through Loki’s hair and the younger god was relaxed. “Tell me, how is the Midgardian treating you?”

“Kinder than he should.”

“You dislike Thor’s Lady Jane, why is that?”

Loki shifted uncomfortably. Odin stilled his hand and bent to look Loki in the eye. “I know about you and Thor,” he said, “However, I am unsure as to what has caused your anger.”

Loki sniffed and turned his face into his father’s lap. “I thought he loved me,” he mumbled.

“I see and when he bedded the Lady Jane, it showed he did not?”

“Aye, Father,” Loki answered, “he defends when I label her a whore, but laughed when his friends did the same to me.”

Odin frowned. “I will have a word with Thor and the Warriors Three,” he said, “No Prince of Asgard should be regarded as such.”

“Am I intruding?”

Both men looked up to see Frigga in the door way. Loki rushed to her arms and Odin stood to greet her. “My little boy,” she murmured, “Are you all right?”  
“No, but..I want to be.”  
She pulled back and regarded Loki sadly. “I wish you would have told me about everything, you know you could have told me anything.”

“I know.. I doubted myself and thus, doubted everyone else.”

Odin made a motion towards Frigga. “Anthony Stark seems to be taking care of our Loki well,” he said kindly.

Frigga hummed a little and kissed Loki’s forehead. The Trickster leaned into it and stared at the gentle woman. “Why.. why did you not come to see me?” he asked haltingly.

“The council was fighting your father on every move he made with you,” she said, her eyes apologetic, “Even to the very end.. when you left... I distracted the council so that your father could carry out your punishment as he saw fit.”

Loki nodded. “Thank you for your care,” he said, “I am apologize deeply for my behavior and wish to make amends.”

“It is forgiven and forgotten,” Frigga said, “I just want my son back.”

“You have me,” Loki said honestly.

Odin smiled. “I have things I must attend to in Asgard, your mother wishes to stay and visit with you,” he said, “I will also speak to Thor and the Warriors Three before I leave.”

Loki tensed. “They... they will be here?” he asked.

“They wish to visit with Thor,” Odin said, “I will ensure that they maintain their distance from you, also, I have the bracelet to exchange for your collar, if you would so like.”

Loki fingered the collar thoughtfully. “Yes, I would like that,” he said, “but, would it be possible to keep it?”

Odin looked at him oddly and then nodded. “I do not see why not,” he said, “We will have Mr. Stark make the exchange and then I have to return.”

Frigga held her hand out. “I will give the bracelet to Mr. Stark, you are to go and speak with Thor,” she said, “Loki, can  you have him come in here?”

“JARVIS, can you please ask Stark to come in here?”

“Yes sir.”

Odin and Frigga looked around. “It is Stark’s.... computer,” Loki explained lamely.

“You called reindeer?”

Loki glared at Tony and then looked at Odin. “Mr. Stark, I must depart, but, I wish to ask if my wife can stay for a visit.”

Tony grinned. “Of course she can!” he said, “Loki needs his mommy and she can see how much good he is doing!”  
“Stark, you seem disturbingly over excited,” Loki grumbled.

Tony poked Loki. “Shush you,” he said, “I am coming down from screaming at your brother.”

Frigga frowned. “Why were you yelling at Thor?”

“He needed it.”

Odin sighed and nodded to Tony. “I thank you for your hospitality and defense of Loki,” he said, “The Queen has the new bracelet and I wish for you to change it out.”

Bowing to Frigga and Loki, Odin swept from the room. Loki lowered his head. “The Warriors Three will be on Midgard to visit Thor,” he said, his voice trembling, “Where are they going to stay?”

Tony stared at Loki for a moment and smiled. “Not here, if it is going to bother you,” he said, “Don’t worry, I am sure that Thor won’t want Jane staying here any longer, anyway.”

Loki nodded. Frigga stepped forward and smiled. “Here, change these out,” she said, “He wishes to keep the collar, so, find a safe spot for it.”

Tony gestured for Loki to come closer and smirked. “Behave yourself,” he said, reaching for the collar.

Loki stood stock still as the collar was removed and the bracelet replaced. The rush of power brought Loki to his knees. “Loki!”

Tony knelt in front of him. “Are you all right?”

The god nodded. “Yes, it was the change in power, that is all,” he said breathlessly.

Tony helped him up and smiled. “Good, let’s get set for bed and relax,” he said, “You are going to sleep in your bedroom tonight, right?” 

Loki frowned. “I claimed the bed,” he said, “You can kip on the couch.”

Tony waved a finger at him. “You have spent your entire week here in your own bed and now you want mine?”

“It is not yours any longer, now is it?”

Frigga giggled. “Where am I going to sleep?”

Loki cocked his head. “In my old room,” he said mock innocently.

Tony groaned, facepalming. “Where are you going to sleep then?” he asked suspiciously.

“Exactly where I should sleep,” Loki said, smirking, “That marvelously extravagant bed in the back bed room,” he said.

“Right... then where will I sleep?”

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed, as if greatly put out. “The couch.”

Frigga shook her head and looked at Tony. “He is such a brat at times,” she said, “I learned to pick my battles with this one.”

Loki gasped and looked at his mother in horror. “Mother!”

Tony fell over laughing. “She is right,” he stuttered between giggles, “You are a brat.”

Loki waited impatiently for Tony to calm down enough to speak. “What about the Charity party tomorrow?” he asked, “The Warriors Three will be here and so is my mother.”

“Well, mommy can come,” Tony said, “Pepper should be able to get her a dress on short noticed..however, the others are all on Thor, since this is an Avengers charity party thing.”

Frigga looked delighted. “Oh, a party,” she said, “I can get my own dress, do not worry about that, just, tell me  how formal is it going to be?”  
Tony shrugged. “Loki is going semi formal, since he didn’t like the formal suit and it is my party!”

Frigga nodded. “Well, I am tired,” she announced, “Please, Loki, tell Thor goodnight for me, I will take my sleep now.”

Loki grinned as she sat on his bed. “Goodnight my son, I will see you upon the morn.”

Tony took that as a dismissal and pulled Loki from the room. The Trickster blew his mother a kiss and followed the human. 

“You are such a brat,” Tony exclaimed. 

“Aye.”

“You have no intentions of not sleeping in my bed, do you?”

“Nope.”

Tony rolled his eyes and Loki giggled, which caught the mortal off guard. “Loki, how are you feeling about all of this?”  
Loki paused and thought for a moment. “I feel.....relieved,” he said finally, “Though I am still far from being comfortable in my own skin, the proof that my parents care is ... heartening.”

Tony looked at the collar that he still held in his hand. “I am going to put this in a safe, ok?”

Loki nodded and began to walk to Tony’s bedroom. He heard an indignant yell as the door slid closed behind him.

 

Tony mumbled to himself as he walked towards his safe. He heard Thor, Jane and some unfamiliar voices. “Man of Iron!” 

He turned and saw three men staring at him, plus Thor and Jane. “My friends, this is Anthony Stark, the Man of Iron,” Thor said loudly, “These are my friends, The Warriors Three!”  
Tony cocked his head and opened his safe with a thumb. “Greetings and welcome to Stark Tower,” he said, “It is getting late here, so, Thor can show  you where to sleep.”

Thor nodded. “We have a party of charity tomorrow friends, I do hope you are wanting to attend.”

Tony looked them over and grimaced. “It is a black tie event, Thor,” he said, “Perhaps I should have Loki give them a crash course in manners.”

The blond warrior looked a little put out. “I will have you know that my manners are impeccable.”

“For Asgard,” Tony retorted, “Not for Midgard...anyway, I have to put a certain god of Mischief to bed... or get him out of mine, either one.”

He turned and walked away without so much as a goodnight.

 

 

Loki sprawled out on the bed, taking up over half. He could barely contain his smirk as Tony came back and groaned. “Hey, Lo’lo,” he said, “If you are going to sleep in my bed, scoot over so I can get in as well.”

Loki sat up and glared. “What did you call me?”

“Hey, got you to move, now, shift!”

Tony stripped down to his boxers, completely uncaring that Loki was staring at him. After pulling on a tank top, the mortal crawled onto his bed and pushed Loki to the side. “You stay there, I sleep here,” he said.

“Fine, fine,” Loki mumbled, “But, keep your hands to yourself, deviant.”

Tony grinned. “All right, stay on your side.”

Loki huffed and curled up under the thick blanket. Tony watched him for a moment. “JARIVIS, lights please,” he said and rolled over.

 

 

Loki woke the next morning feeling warm, comfortable and safe. There were arms around his waist and he was curled into his bedmate. Blinking his eyes, trying to clear the sleepy haze from his mind, he looked up. He skittered back when he realized it was Tony Stark holding him. “Hmm.. wuhsa maatteh?” the genius mumbled.

“Nothing is wrong,” Loki said, “I must get up and see to my mother.”

He raced from the bedroom as if the building had caught fire and into his own room. Frigga was already up and brushing her hair. “Loki, what is it?” she asked when he rushed in.

He swallowed hard and looked around. “I... he... I don’t know.”

She smiled and held out her hand. “Come and sit with me,” she said, “Now, what has you looking so much like a scared animal?”

“He was... we were...fuck, I felt safe with him holding me and I panicked,” Loki groaned, “What is happening to me?”

Frigga bit her lower lip to stop her smile from growing. “Nothing is happening to you,” she said, “I chose Mr. Stark for a reason and was very happy that he agreed... just as I chose your specific guard for a reason.”

Loki stared at her. “And what reason is that?”

“You know I cannot tell you all that I see,” she said, “I know that you will figure it out, but, as a hint, it has nothing to do with the spell your father placed on you.”

Loki nodded slowly. “I kind of ran out of there, if you will please excuse me,” he said.

“Of course, my son.”

Loki could hear the laughter in her voice. Smirking, he looked at her. “Mother, you would do well to remember that I do enjoy changing your haircolour.”

“Yes, Loki.”

 

Tony was up and dressed when Loki walked back in. “Hey, are you all right?” he asked.

“Yes, I am , thank you,” Loki answered, “I was just startled, I guess.”

Stretching, Tony walked over and kissed his cheek. “Pepper is going to be here to pick you and your mother up soon,” he said, “Charlie did reschedule, right?”

“Yes, because I spoke with him yesterday,” Loki said, “But, he wishes to see me tomorrow.”

“That we can do,” Tony said, “Now, let’s get you and your mum out, before the twits wake and ruin the morning.”

“Sir, Ms. Potts has been here for an hour, waiting.”

“Damnit, JARVIS, why didn’t you tell me?” Tony growled.

“She asked that I not disturb you yet.”

“Send her up.”

Loki grabbed his suit from Tony’s closet and looked at the man. “You are going to remain here?” he asked.

“Yeah, I have to get a few things ready, I will meet you both there,” Tony said, “You have to walk the red carpet with me.”

“Pardon?”

“Pep will explain.”

The door slid open and said woman walked in. “Tony and Loki, nice to see you are both awake,” she said, “and dressed, my my, come on, let’s get your mother and get out of here before Thor and his merry band of twits realizes I am gone.”

Loki stared at her. “You have met the Warriors Three?”

“That is what they call themselves?” Pepper asked, “Anyway, yeah, they’re awake and in the kitchen... Let’s go out the back way, ok?”

Tony smiled. “Thanks, you’re the best, Pep,” he said, “Oh and take Loki’s mum too, she is in the main guest room.”  
“Ohhhh, your mom is here too?” she exclaimed, “Well then, come on!”

She grabbed Loki’s arm and pulled him out of the bedroom, yelling a quick goodbye to Tony. Frigga was already waiting by the door when they arrived. “A voice told me that you were on your way,” she said.

“Thanks JARVIS!” Pepper said.

“Anytime, Ms Potts.”

Loki sighed. “Mother, this is Anthony’s boss, Ms Potts.”

Pepper giggled. “Boss, I like that.”

“I am Frigga and I am very pleased to meet you,” the Queen said, “But, you are Anthony’s boss?”

“Sort of.. more of a glorified babysitter... which, actually, I passed that job to your son.”

Loki shrugged. “He has not had one drink since you gave me the job.”

Pepper looked impressed. “How have you managed that?”

“I hid them... somewhere he can’t find them.”

She cocked her head. “And he hasn’t ordered you to get them back?” she asked, “Not that he would abuse that power, but, his alcohol is pretty important to him.”

Loki smirked. “He tried,” he said, “however, I found a loophole.. shall we say, in my father’s and in Director Fury’s rules... I cannot leave this area without Tony, nor can I use my magic to bring anything into this area that could cause harm.... but, it does not say I cannot make things that cause harm leave this area...so, all of his drink is in his Malibu home.”  
Pepper laughed. “Genius.”

Frigga looked at Loki proudly. “We shall go now,” she said, “I wish to see where this party shall be.”

Glancing at her watch, Pepper gasped. “AHhhhh, we have to go, now!” she exclaimed, “Happy will get us breakfast while we get ready and Loki, you and I have to go over what we are going to say to the press... oh hell, you have never had to deal with the press, have you?”

Loki shook his head, dazed. Pepper grabbed his suit from him and then gestured for both gods to follow her. “Come on,” she said, “Forgive my lack of manners, we have to hurry.”

Loki and Frigga looked incredibly confused as they followed the flustered woman. “Is Midgard always this rushed?” Frigga whispered as they hurried after Pepper.

“I believe so, mother.”  


 

Tony rubbed his face tiredly and wandered into the kitchen. Thor, Jane and the Warriors Three were sitting around the bar, drinking coffee and eating poptarts. The kitchen was wrecked and the fat one had his feet on Tony’s antique side table... which had been drug from it’s place near his couch. “Uhh, yeah, would mind getting your nasty feet off of that table?” Tony asked, “My mother paid a great deal for it and I would rather it stay in decent shape.”

Jane looked up guiltily. “I tried to tell him it was not a foot rest.”

“Don’t care,” Tony snapped, “Now, accommodations for you and your friends have been made, so, tonight, you will be staying at the nicest condo in New York... thank me later .”

Thor looked confused. “I must stay here and assist with Loki,” he said, “and I would have my friends by my side.”

“Yes, it is dreadfully sad that Thor is being punished along with the little traitor,” the prissy one said.

“Wait, before any of you utter another word, what the hell are your names?”

Thor looked embarrassed. “My friends are Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg,” he said, “The Lady Sif could not come.”

“Good, nice to meet you, I am Tony Stark, now, I have a party to get ready for... starts in a few hours.”

Tony turned to leave, then stopped. “Also, if anyone says anything to Loki that could possibly fuck up whatever progress he has made, you will personally answer to me.”

“Friend Stark, have I made you angry?”

Sighing, he stopped and shook his head. “Not really angry Thor, just frustrated and kind of leaning towards wanting to smack the shit out of you,” he said, “You obviously care about Loki, but you are a complete fucking idiot when it comes to dealing with him.”

Jane stepped forward. “How is he supposed to know how to deal with him, when Loki will not tell him what the hell is wrong?” she snapped.

“Ask those four,” Tony said, “They know exactly what the hell is wrong...now, if you are coming to the party, you best hit the showers, salons and whatever hell else you may do before hand.. I have to get one of my suits to the venue.”

 

Loki didn’t see Tony for the rest of that morning and well into the afternoon. Pepper kept him busy, learning how to deal with the media and answer questions in an easy to understand manner. Frigga sat and listened patiently to Loki and Pepper argue. It made her long for the more peaceful times between her sons.

Pepper finally sighed and looked at her watch. “Well, let’s hope that is enough,” she said, “Time to get ready, Tony will meet us there, he has to bring the Iron Man suit with him for display.”

She handed Loki his suit and pointed to a room. “Go, change and I will have Tony’s barber ready to do your hair.”

“What is wrong with my hair?”

Frigga and Pepper both began to laugh. “Nothing, dear,” Frigga said, “But, you remember how the celebratory feasts were, better than your best, right?”

Loki frowned, but went into the room with a nod. Pepper gave Frigga a nod of thanks. “It is a nightmare getting Tony ready,” she said, “I should call him and make sure, since I took his assistant with me.”

Frigga looked at her. “Tell me, how is Loki doing, from your point of view?”

  
Pepper gave a helpless look and frowned. “He has only been here a week,” she said, “He is very attached to Tony, but ensures that the work gets done...he is also very sensitive, seems to break easily when certain things are mentioned... I had to have Tony come get him the first day I took him out, he had a panic attack in the restaurant we were in.”

The queen looked sad and looked at the room Loki was in. “He was always different,” she said, “Odin and I knew why, but, the others, they never trusted him, always saw him as either weak or devious.”

Looking down at her hands, Frigga held back her tears. “We tried to ensure that he was included, that he knew we loved him, but, when he found out his true heritage, none of that mattered.... I feel like I failed him and I know that Odin did as well.”

Pepper knelt beside her. “You cannot blame yourself for what he does as an adult,” she said, “You both did your best and now, he needs you again.”

Sniffing, Frigga nodded and smiled. “I thank you, Ms. Potts,” she said, “I hope, that in time, he will be my son again.”

“Oh, he was always your son,” Pepper assured, “He just was unsure of his place... kind of like Tony, they are a lot alike, now that I think about it.”

The door opened and Loki walked out, looking very uncomfortable. “Is this how it is supposed to look?” he asked.

Pepper nodded, her eyes wide. “Loki, you are going to be the envy of everyone there,” she said, “I bet you will be fielding as many propositions as Tony normally does.”

Loki flushed a little and looked at his mother. “Thor normally has all of that attention,” he mumbled.

Pepper grinned. “Nonsense,” she said, “But, they may have to contend with Tony himself.”

Frigga burst into laughter at the look on Loki’s face. He stared at Pepper in total shock, along with a mix of embarrassment and humor. “Do you really think Stark will defend my honor?” he asked, sarcastically.

“Yeah, probably because he is going to want to take that all for himself.”

Loki’s expression went from the shock to a glare. “I highly doubt that,” he said, icily, “Now, are we ready?”

Pepper and Frigga were disturbed by the change of mood in Loki, but chose to ignore it for the time being. “Not yet, hair and makeup,” Pepper said, “Your Majesty, do you require assistance?”

“Frigga is fine, my dear and no, I do not,” the queen said kindly, “Let me speak to Loki while you finish your arrangements.”

Pepper nodded and hurried out, already speaking into her phone. Frigga looked at Loki, who had sank into one of the chairs, his head in his hands. “My son, what is wrong?”

“I...I don’t want .... fuck,” Loki swore, “I shouldn’t want for him to ... I don’t know.”

“You care for him?”

“Yes,” came the sad reply, “But, I am not ... he deserves someone not so defiled.”

Frigga reached for him, pulling him close. “It has only been a week and you already feel this way?” she asked, her tone suggesting she knew more than she was letting on.

“I wish you would tell me,” Loki murmured, “So I could prepare myself for the eventual down fall.”

“Why must you always look for the bad?” Frigga scolded, “Now, let us finish getting ready, I wish to see this party.”

 

 

The limo pulled up slowly, Loki out of the window anxiously. He had not felt right since leaving Tony and it irritated him. He no longer felt himself... had not in a very long time, but, he should not feel so attached. Had this train of thought gone through his mind before?

Pepper grabbed his hand when he went to open the door. “It is done for us,” she said, “Tony will be right behind us.”

Loki nodded and sat back. Happy opened the door and smiled at Pepper. “Mr. Stark is in the car behind you,” he said, “He changed his mind about arriving in the suit, something about his new assistant.”

Pepper grinned and cast Loki a knowing look.The god glared back at her. It stopped when Frigga cleared her throat though. 

Pepper got out first, followed by Loki, who assisted Frigga. Happy closed the door and ushered them to the side. “He said to wait for him here, I will walk Loki’s mother in,” he said, “Thor and his friends are already inside.”  
Loki stiffened. “Thanks Happy,” Pepper said, her hand on Loki’s arm, “Go and get our flashy genius, so that we can get inside.”

A minute later, Tony was with them, grinning as the cameras began to flash. Loki flinched at the attention, but, allowed Tony to guide him through the crowd. Having the other man’s hand on the small of his back was comforting and he could feel the fingers dig in ever so slightly. They were surrounded instantly by people with microphones, asking questions so fast that even Loki could not keep up. Tony just smiled and answered the ones he thought were important. “So, tonight is a charity party for those who lost their homes in the attack on this city a few months back,” Tony said, oozing charm, “My lovely assistant and I have been working hard this past week to get the rebuild going a little faster and he came up with this marvelous idea for a party and from what he has told me, so far, the donations have been rolling in.”

Loki stared at Tony in awe. _He came up with the party?And wait...lovely assistant?_

He fidgeted a little, trying to look around. Tony’s arm went all the way around his waist and held him there. Relaxing a little, he leaned on Tony and tried to listen to the conversation. 

Frigga watched them from a distance. “My boy, he seems calm right now,” she said, “Much more then normal.”

“Tony seems to have that effect on him,” Pepper said, “Which is completely odd, because Tony has the exact opposite effect on everyone else.”

The queen laughed and followed them inside the venue. It was decorated elegantly, more like a gathering at an art gallery. “Did Loki have anything to do with this?” she asked.

“No, this was planned before Loki was sent down,” Pepper said, “Once again, odd thing, Tony did this.”

Frigga simply hummed and continued to look around.

 

Tony felt Loki lean on him and grinned. He finished with the interview and led Loki inside. “What do you think?” he asked.

“Much more subdued than I would have thought of you,” Loki said, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah, Pep was surprised too.”

Looking around, Tony saw the rest of the Avengers, including Bruce. “Hey, my bro is here!” he exclaimed, “Come on Loki.”

He hurried over to Bruce, who looked very nervous and out of place. “Bruce, my friend!”

“Tony, Loki,” Bruce said softly, “Nice to see you here.”

“Not having fun?”  
The other man shook his head. “You should know better than that,” he said.

Tony frowned and nodded. “All right,” he said, “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

Bruce smirked. “I am here on bodyguard duty,” he said, “Fury is certain that Loki is going to try something.”

Loki huffed out a breath. “Like I would, even if I could,” he said, “I guess I deserve the constant suspicion.”

Bruce shrugged. “I think he is just pissed that Tony won’t let him play mad scientist with you,” he said, “He has  Steve on Loki duty as well... Clint, surprisingly, is all for letting you redeem yourself.”

Tony looked shocked. “Do you think we could convince him to come to an all night shawarma party sometime?”

“I think so,” Bruce said, “He seemed to want to speak to Loki.”

“Well, that is progress,” Tony said, “Well, Bruce, if you want, you can have Happy take you back to the Tower.”

“I will be fine, but, thank you.”

Tony nodded and pulled Loki away. 

 

They spent the next few hours wandering the building, talking with others and collecting more donations. After a while, Tony started getting pulled away by various women who wanted a ‘private’ word with him. Loki stood alone at times, others he stood with Pepper. She looked very put out when one woman walked up and literally pushed Loki out of the way and attached herself to Tony. Pepper hurried over and grabbed Loki. “Come on, let’s go rescue him.”

“Why?”  
“Because, she is just going to get him drunk and try to get into his pants,” she said, “Then slap him with a paternity suit.”

Loki still looked confused, but followed the woman anyway. Tony was in a back corner of the room, speaking very  animatedly with the female, her hands on his shoulders. Pepper was just about to call for him when Tony was pulled down into a kiss. The demi god didn’t even hear Pepper say his name as he hurried away, looking for his mother, brother... someone.

He found Thor first, who was returning from getting a drink. Thor noticed his brother was distressed and stopped him. “Loki, brother, what is it?”

Loki swallowed hard and shook his head. “Nothing.. nothing you should worry about,” he said, “I.. uh, I need to get some air, can you tell Tony that I have gone back to his home?”

“Aye, I can do that, but, what about mother?”

“Ms. Potts can assist mother.”

Thor put his hand on Loki’s cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin. “What happened, Loki?”

Pale hands were shaking and Loki jerked back. “Just..tell him, ok?!”

He turned and practically ran from the building. He didn’t notice that 4 sets of eyes were watching him leave and that two began to follow him.

Thor went in the opposite direction, looking for the man who may be able to tell him what is wrong with Loki.

 

Pepper looked back for Loki, only to find he had hurried off. “Loki?” she called.

Tony must have heard her, because he jerked away from the woman and saw Pepper looking straight at him. “Shit,”  he mumbled, “She won’t even believe the truth on this one.”

“Anthony Stark!” Pepper yelled, “You need to go and find Loki!”  
“Why?”

“Because he saw you kiss her.”

Tony’s heart stilled and then he saw the angry big brother lumbering toward him. “Well, maybe Thor can tell us.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Arittake no Ai de. (With all my love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arittake no ai de kimi no subete wo  
> Tsutsumikonde ageyou  
> Mou nidoto kanashimi ga otozurenai youni  
> Kimi wo mamoritai
> 
> *With all my love I will embrace you whole  
> So that sadness shall never come to you again  
> I want to protect you~ Gackt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I am not as pleased with chapter... but, eh. Let me know what you think, ok?

Thor hurried up to Tony. “Friend Stark, I know you are slightly displeased with me,” he said, “But, Loki just left in distress.”

Tony nodded. “I know,” he said, “Did he tell you where he was going?”

“He said that he was returning to your home.”

Sighing, the Iron Man looked towards his suit. “Are you going to go after him?” Pepper asked.

“Yeah,” Tony said, “I have no idea why she kissed me, I am completely sober and was enjoying my time with Loki... hell, that woman tasted like cigs and cock.”

“She was trying to get you away from Loki.”

Natasha hurried towards them, her face betraying no emotion. “Clint followed Loki out, after he noticed two SHIELD agents also followed him out,” she said, “Seems that Fury has a few agents shadowing Loki.”

Tony froze. “Fuck, he set this up!”  
“It would appear so,” Natasha nodded, “Clint won’t let anything happen to Loki though.”

Pepper and Tony looked very confused. “Why?” she asked.

Natasha smiled softly. “Because, the Tesseract gave Loki control of Clint’s mind, but, it gave Clint an opening to Loki’s emotions, to help him act accordingly,” she said, “So, he knew that there was something not quite right in the beginning.. he was justifiably angry after I knocked some sense into him, but, after sitting with a person therapist... he came to a few conclusions.. and that includes Loki being allowed to be redeemed.”  
Tony sighed in relief. “It is good to have the Bird Brain on our side,” he said, “Steve though, he is the good boy scout... seems that he trusts Fury more than his own good judgement.”

Natasha nodded. Her phone rang and she stepped away to answer it. Tony took this moment to hurry out of the room, calling JARVIS on his phone. “JARV, gotta have you find Loki,” he said, “Barton should be near to him as well.”  
“Two SHIELD agents have detained him just outside, Mr. Barton is en route as well.”

“Loki must have been playing slippery boy... all right, let Legolas know I am on my way.”

 

Loki stared at the two men standing in front of him, his hands glowing with magic. “What do you want?”

“Director Fury asked us to arrest you, should you leave the premises without Mr. Stark,” one said, “You are to be brought to the Helicarrier for further instructions.”

“I will do no such thing,” Loki snapped, “I am unable to leave the city without Mr. Stark’s permission.”

“You have no choice, Loki, Director Fury wants you in the labs in within the hour.”

An arrow landed at the agents feet and Loki recognized it. He jumped back as it exploded. Hawkeye landed in front of him, smirking. “Hey, Boss,” he said, “Nat told me Fury was giving you problems.”

The demi god was speechless. Why was this man helping him? He sat up slowly and looked at Clint. “I thank you for your assistance,” he said carefully.

Clint nodded. “No need for that,” he said, “Hey, can we talk later... maybe clear the air, since, you know, you live with Stark... which, by the way, I feel so fucking sorry for you.”

Loki nodded in a daze. “Yes, we can speak later,” he said, “Is ... is Stark coming?”

“Yeah,” Clint said, opening his phone, “Nat, I have two down here, I need some cuffs, since, you know ... you never gave mine back to me.”

“Loki!”

Both men turned and saw Tony running towards them. “Mr. Stark,” Loki said evenly.

“Hey, give me a chance to explain!” Tony gasped, “Fury is in there setting us up, Nat gave me the heads up just after Cockbreath tongued me.”

Loki glared at Tony, who stopped right next to him. “Come on,” he said, “I didn’t want to kiss her.”

“Oh, sure, Stark, I believe that,” Loki snapped, “God of Lies.. remember?”  
“Aww, come on, you have been listening to Pepper way too much!”

He paused and then looked at Loki. “Why do you care that I kissed her anyway?”

A blush made it’s way up Loki’s neck and cheeks. He sputtered a little. “I care.... I care because you will ruin what little reputation you have regained,” he said, so not convincingly.

Tony laughed and looked at Clint. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, sliding his arms around Loki’s waist, “I think there is more to it than that.”

“We have been cohabiting for only a week Stark, why do you think that there would be more to it?” Loki asked, trying to move away.  
Tony chuckled and ran his nose along Loki’s jawline. “Because I feel it to,” he said, “Come on, let’s go back inside and let the birdie clean up his mess.”

Loki stopped moving and leaned into the touch. “So, I am not going crazy?” he whispered.

Clint flipped Tony off. “Watch it man, or I will tell him every single way to  make you scream like a little girl,” he said, “and yes, Boss, you are crazy.”

“Not helping, Barton,” Tony warned.

“Wasn’t trying to.”

Loki glared at Clint, but it lacked the heat needed to make it nerve wracking. He allowed Tony to maneuver him back into the building, subconsciously making skin to skin contact. Frigga and Thor were waiting just inside, Jane hanging on Thor. Frigga pulled Loki into her arms, kissing his cheek. “Don’t do that,” she scolded, pulling back, “You worried me!”

“I am sorry mother.”

Thor stared at his brother, more like, stared at the fact that his hand had not left Stark’s. “Brother, are you all right now?” he asked stiffly.

“I am fine,” Loki said, “It was a misunderstanding and I  over reacted.”

Tony grinned and pulled on Loki’s hand. “Let’s go and dance,” he said, “I wanna give Fury an aneurysm.”

Frigga giggled and released Loki. “Come, we must all make merry,” she said.

Tony looked up at the band and waved. “Keep it going man!” he said.

Loki followed him to the dance floor and put his arms on Tony’s shoulders. He felt the shorter man’s arms surround him and the emptiness he had been feeling since Thor’s banishment to Midgard eased a little. As they moved together, Tony leaned in with a smile. “Thor is looking quite pissed off.”

“Oh well,” Loki murmured, “He does not own me.”

Tony nodded. “I know,” he said.

Loki was silent for a  moment. “But, I would like you to do so.”

Tony was so shocked that he stopped moving. “What?”  
“I think I know what my mother was talking about when she said I would figure it out,” Loki explained, “Can we talk when we get back to your home?”

“Yeah, sure,” Tony said, slowly.

He held Loki close as they began to dance again. 

 

Frigga and Pepper watched from the side, both smiling. “It seems they will be good for each other,” Pepper said, “Tony rarely looked at me that way.”

“You are not upset about that, my dear?”

“No, we are way past that,” Pepper said, “He is my dear friend, my brother... I hope that Loki can handle him though.”

“Oh, I don’t think that will be a problem,” Frigga said softly, watching her son intently.

 

Thor, Jane and The Warriors Three were also watching the human and demi god. “I thought he was being punished, Thor,” Fandral said.

“Nay, friend, his punishment has passed, he is here to pay his debt and learn humility,” Thor said softly, “While I am worried about his choice, I am wanting him to be happy.”

Hogun said nothing, but Volstagg and Fandral looked angry. Jane looked at Thor. “Maybe now he will start opening up and telling us what is wrong,” she said, “Perhaps he and I can be friends.”

Thor shook his head. “I dou.... I would love for that to happen,” he stumbled over his words.

Fandral laughed. “He is still not over it?” he asked.  
“Nay friend.”

“I told him he would have been better off with me.”

Thor turned and glared at his friend. “Silence, Fandral,” he snapped, “Loki is still a Prince of Asgard!”

Jane smiled. “You are such a good big brother,” she said, “You have done more for him than he deserves.”

“Aye, she is right about that friend,” Volstagg said, “Why your father did not just do away with him is confusing to me.”

Thor sighed. “We will talk later, this is a celebration, friends.”

 

Loki grinned at Tony. “We are being spoken about,” he said.

“Hmm, let them, I like being the center of attention.”

“Of course you do.”

Tony pulled back and smiled. “I have a little more schmoozing to do,” he said, “Why don’t you go and talk with Pepper about the upcoming projects or spend sometime with your mom?”

Loki nodded. “Hurry back,” he said, “I have no wish to be left alone with my brother and his merry band of idiots.”

Tony grinned. “Won’t take me long,” he said, “Just trying to get a little more... Pepper says we are almost there!”

Loki just smiled and waved Tony off. “I will be with mother and Pepper.”

Tony kissed him gently and nodded. Loki stood there in shock, touching his lips.

 

 

Jane looked at Thor. “Look, I am going to go and talk to Loki,” she said, “We need to smooth things out if you want him to know about us getting married.”

Thor shook his head frantically. “Now is not the time to be speaking to him about that!”  
“No, silly, I am just going to try and talk to him,” she laughed, “What harm could that do?”  


Pepper and Frigga hurried over to Loki, both with varying degrees of amusement on their face. “Loki, are you all right?” Pepper asked.

Loki shook himself. “Yes, Lady Potts, I am perfectly fine,” he said, still in a daze.

Frigga giggled and touched his shoulder. “Come, my son,” she said, “you look like you need a drink.”

“I think so too,” Pepper said, laughing, “Tony has that affect on people, but this is the first time I have seen him use that charm for good.”

“He is ... quite charming,” Loki mused, “However, he had better not use that charm on anyone else.”

Pepper burst into laughter. “Don’t worry,” she said, “I will hurt him for you if he tries that.”  
The three walked to the tables and sat, Pepper ordering them drinks. Jane walked over and smiled. “May I sit?” she asked. 

Pepper smiled and nodded. Loki stiffened and stood quickly. “I am going to find Tony,” he said.

Frigga and Pepper exchanged a worried look. Jane frowned and looked at Loki. “Sit, I wanted to talk to you anyway,” she said kindly.

Loki sat next to his mother and looked at the woman. “What?” he asked icily.

Frigga tsked and put her hand on his arm. “Be nice.”

Jane sighed. “Can’t we be friends?” she asked, “I don’t know what I did to make you mad at me, but it isn’t really fair to me or Thor.”

Loki cocked his head to the left slowly, regarding her with piercing green eyes. “Listen to me, you little quim,” he hissed, “I have no interest in being your friend, I have no interest in being fair to either you nor my... darling.. piece of shit brother....if Thor is too much of a coward to tell you why... I am so angry, perhaps I should tell you myself.”  
Jane set back and Pepper looked around anxiously for Tony. “Your Majesty, I am going to find Tony,” she whispered, “Can you handle him until I find him?”

Frigga nodded and took Loki’s hand. “Loki, remember, she is human.”

Jane leaned back and looked around for Thor. He was watching from the same place she had left him. Gods, he wasn’t going to come over and help?

Loki cackled and nodded. “Ah yes, delicate little human,” he growled, “Listen to me very carefully, imagine your life... waking up next to a person you love a great deal, only to hear him agree with his friends that you are a whore, that it was only for release.... but to have him tell you he loves you when he is fucking you into the mattress.... then imagine that you find out that he decides fucking you isn’t enough and he finds a nice warm... mortal to fuck...tell me, would you be pleased with him and his new whore?”

Jane sat back, her eyes wide. “What are you...?”  
Loki stood and towered over her. “Use the brain that my idiotic brother thinks you have,” he snarled, his hand hovering over her neck.

Suddenly, comprehension shown on her face and she gulped. “He was.. he called you...”

Loki clapped slowly. “Very good, the quim can be taught.”

“Loki, stop,” Frigga whispered, “You have made your point, my son, please, remember, you are here to help Midgard, right?”

Turning to his mother, Loki began to shake. “I’m sorry,” he moaned and fell to his knees. 

Jane took the opportunity to get away and hurry towards Thor, who had noticed Loki on the floor. “Jane, what happened?” he asked.

“Did you.. were you.. were you with Loki?” she asked.

Fandral laughed. “He did not tell you?” he asked her, before turning to the Thunder God, “Why not Thor?”

Thor sighed. “Because that is looked down upon here on Midgard, is it not, Jane?”

“Yes, it is, but.. he thought you loved him.”

Thor nodded sadly. “He is delusional.”

Volstagg giggled. “That he is.”

Hogun shook his head. “I don’t think he was.”

 

 

Tony and Pepper raced over, knocking a few people out of the way. Frigga had her arms around Loki as he sobbed. She looked up at Tony, seeming relieved that he was there. “What happened?” he asked.

“Jane came over to talk to him,” Frigga said.

“Fuck, I told them to stay away from him unless he initiated,” Tony growled, kneeling down, “Pep, clear the room please, move everyone into the main dance hall.”  
She nodded and hurried away. Tony turned and looked at Loki. “Hey, reindeer, you wanna look at me?” he whispered, running his hand through Loki’s hair.

Loki shuddered and looked over at the human. Frigga released him and Tony pulled him close. “Why does it still hurt?” Loki whispered, “It shouldn’t still hurt.”

Tony sighed and kissed the top of Loki’s head. “Just because you have moved on, he has moved on,  etc, does not mean it is just going to stop hurting,” he said, “Give me a chance to help make it better... don’t expect everything to happen in one day, ok?”

Loki sniffed and nodded. Frigga stood and looked at Tony. “If you have him, I have to go and speak to my other son,” she said.

She didn’t wait for a reply before marching off.

 

Clint noticed the ruckus and hurried over. “What happened?”

Tony sighed. “Loki and Jane got into it,” he said, rocking Loki, “Hey, anything on Fury?”

“He left shortly after Nat left him a message on her cell,” Clint said, “Look, if it comes down to it, Nat and I are going to leave SHIELD.”

“No, don’t give up your careers for us,” Tony said.

Loki sniffed and nodded. Clint laughed. “No worries,” he said, “We have others lined up.”

Tony grinned. “Or you could just work for me,” he said, “I could probably double what they pay you now.”

“Hey, good idea,” Clint exclaimed, “Benefits too, right..whores, health, right?”

“Health, yeah, whores.. no,” Tony said, “Loki might hurt me.”

“Yeah, true,” Clint said, “you are a bit of a wimp, Stark.”

“Shut up, Bird Brain.”

Loki laughed, though, it was muffled by Tony’s very expensive suit. Tony put his cheek on Loki’s head and sighed. “You ready to go home?” he asked, “Party is winding down and I am sure Pepper would be glad to do the final tally.”

Loki nodded. “Yes, please,” he said, in a small voice.

“Good, I want to take you home,” Tony said, “Clint, could you and Nat clear my car and everything?”

“Sure, I will call you and let you know.”

Tony had already turned his focus back on Loki. The archer hurried away, calling for the Black Widow. “Was it that bad?” he asked.

Loki gave a shaky laugh. “I finally got out what I wanted to say,” he said, “I just didn’t expect the pain to still be there.”

“Do you want to call Charlie?”

“Tomorrow.”

Tony pulled Loki up and grinned. “Now you have a perfectly reasonable explanation for sleeping in my bed.”

Loki pouted. “I always had a perfectly reasonable explanation,” he said, “It is comfortable.”

“I am more comfortable.”

Loki pushed at him a little. “Deviant.”

“Really, me?” Tony asked in mock surprise.

Loki laughed and allowed Tony to help him up. Together, they walked to the main room, waiting for Clint to give them the all clear.

 

Frigga looked around for Thor and Jane furiously. She heard Volstagg’s laugh and marched over. “Thor, I wish to speak with you,” she said sternly.  
Jane looked at Thor and Volstagg sobered quickly. Thor looked at his mother. “Can this not wait?” he asked, “We are at a celebration.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. “Now,” she snapped.

Thor nodded and the Warriors fell silent. She led him a few feet away. “I want to know what happened between you and Loki.”

“Mother, it was a mutual release,” Thor said,embarrassed to be speaking of such things with ihs mother,  “He  knew that.”

She glared. “Yet, you allowed your friends to refer to him as a whore?”

Thor looked down. “We would call each other horrid names,” he said, “I did not think he would mind that one.”

She threw her hands up in exasperation. “You, just like your father, do not think a great deal.. only difference is, your father learns and tries to fix his mistakes, you only push them aside or make them seem like another person’s fault.”

Thor looked down. “I thought we agreed,” he mumbled.

Frigga shook her head. “We will speak more on this later,” she said, “Your brother is very upset, so Tony is bringing him home....keep Jane away from him, I could feel the killing intent and am amazed at his restraint.”

“Why does he care now, when he has Anthony Stark?”

Frigga’s look basically said, ‘Are you serious?’

“We will talk later,” she said again and walked away.

The Warriors and Jane hurried over to him. “Is everything all right?” Fandral asked.

  
“Mother is fairly angry with me,” Thor said, “I do not blame her.”

Fandral laughed. “Maybe I should speak with Loki and get him to stop his tricks,” he said, “It is not fair that you are suffering for his wrongdoings and lies.”

Hogun said nothing, but gave Fandral a disapproving look. “The Prince has done wrong, yes,” he said, softly, “But, we are not innocent in his anger...I will remove myself now, for I do not think we should be speaking of the Prince of Asgard as such.”

“He is a jotunn.. no longer a prince,” Vostagg cackled.

Thor glared at his friend. “He is still a Prince of Asgard,” he said, “Father has declared him Loki Odinson, you would do well to remember that.”

“Aye, my Prince.”

Jane sighed. “How are we going to avoid him in the tower?”

“We will stay away,” Thor said, “I am sure that Tony will help us make other arrangements.”

“Thor, you are an Avenger, why should you have to find another place to stay?”

“Because, I want Loki to get better, to be my brother again.”

Fandral stared. “He was never your brother.. I am not sure  why you insist that he is,” he said, “I only wish I had known sooner, so I wouldn’t be hung for trying to bed a prince.”

Thor gave Fandral a dirty look. “Watch your tongue,” he snarled.

Hogun shook his head and walked away.

 

Clint met them by the entrance, looking relaxed. “Steve has left,” he said, “Nat is going to drive you home, she heard some things that have left her kind of disturbed.”

Tony sighed. “I don’t like the fact of having to go head to head with an organization my father helped to found, but, I don’t like the idea of them threatening someone that is supposed to be under my watch.”

“I can see why they are doing this,” Clint said honestly, “But, they are too chicken to ask Thor and Loki is  a different race than Thor.”

Loki groaned. “I hear a galloping idiot,” he mumbled.

Tony turned and saw Fandral hurrying towards them. “Quick exit?” he asked.

Loki shook his head. “We will simply see them when Thor brings them back,” he said, “May as well see what the moron wants.”

Tony nodded and stood slightly in front of Loki. Clint frowned. 

“Loki, where are you off to?” Fandral asked cheerfully.

“Home, Fandral, I wish to rest and be away from you.”

The blond seemed hurt. “You do not wish to stay here and recount the wonderful adventures we had?” he asked, holding out his hand, “Come, mortals are not good enough to sully yourself with.”

Tony slapped his hand down and Clint stood straight up, staring at the warrior. Loki grinned. “Fandral, I believe you will find yourself hard pressed to remove these two mortals,” he said, “Also.. sully myself... I seem to remember you trying to destroy my honor.. many times.”

“Oh, so he touched you?” Tony asked, “Hmmm, I don’t like people touching my belongings.”

Loki and Clint rolled their eyes. “We will talk when I feel like it,” Loki said, his hand on Tony’s shoulder, “Tony, we have to go before you do something to get yourself arrested, remember my job?”

Tony mock sighed and took Loki’s hand. “Well, Big Bird lead the way.”

Fandral stared as Tony walked off, pulling Loki and the archer giving him a strange look before turning away.

 

Natasha met them at Tony’s limo, her face grim. “Fury is going to petition the government for control of Loki,” she said, “His argument is that we need to know everything we can about him, just in case of another attack.”

Tony shook his head. “Then they will have to contend with Mama Frigga,” he said, grinning, “Anyway, Nat, thank you.. you are risking your career for this.”

“I will do a lot of things,” she said, “However, I am not one to condone experimenting on a sentient being without their permission.”

She opened the car door. “Call JARVIS and have him scan the tower,” she said, “and lock it down, I have a feeling SHIELD may try something...before their government hearing.”

Loki shuddered and looked at Tony. “I am causing you to much trouble,” he said, softly, “Perhaps it would be best if ......”

“No,” Tony said sharply, “Get in the car.”

Loki nodded and got in. Natasha looked at them strangely, but climbed into the driver’s seat. “Barton, stay with Frigga and Pepper,” she said, “Make sure they get back to the tower in one piece.”

Hawkeye nodded and ran back into the building. Tony sat back, Loki curled up next to him. The demi god was completely relaxed as Tony’s hand ran gently through his hair. “So, what were you wanting to discuss?” Tony asked.

Loki tensed and cleared his throat. “You already control me through the power of my father,” he said, hesitantly, “While I railed against it originally, I know that it keeps me grounded as well and ... I trust you.”

Tony looked confused for a moment, then, realization dawned. “Ohhh, I get it,” he said, a slow smile crossing his face, “You want to be dominated.”

Loki flushed and looked away. Tony touched his cheek and smiled. “You know, I am a bit nervous about this,” he said, “I have never had a good long term relationship with anyone.”

“Nor have I, Tony.”

Tony hums under his breath. “Well, we are more alike than we thought,” he said, “So, we will have to learn together, right?”

Loki nodded. “You are right,” he said.

Tony’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out. Reading the text, he grinned. “Well, Lo’lo,” he said, “You have met your charity goal, we are way over.”

“I did very little, though.”

Tony waved him off. “You did more than what you think you did,” he said, “The entire week, you kept me out of trouble, so that Pepper could get this put together.... so, you did maybe... 40% of the work.”

Loki shook his head. “It was not hard,” he said.  
“Sure it is, according to Pepper.”

Natasha rolled the privacy window down. “We are at the Tower and all is clear,” she said, “Just, get upstairs and lock down... oh and you are paying Barton and I to be your bodyguards.”

“Uhh.. you’re on my payroll...since when?”

Natasha laughed. “Five minutes ago.” 

Loki looked confused. Tony groaned. “Remind me to ask Pepper about her hiring practices.”  
Loki jabbed Tony in the side with a long finger. When the genius looked at him, he found he couldn’t meet the deep brown eyes. “Did... did you enjoy kissing her?”

Natasha looked through the rearview and raised an eyebrow. Tony flipped her off and closed the privacy window. Turning a little more towards Loki, Tony ghosted his hand over the pale face. “I am going to be truthful, I did enjoy it,” he said, “But that is because I am only a human man.”

Loki looked down, his fingers twisting in the material of Tony’s shirt. “Loki, we will work through this,” Tony said, “I didn’t want to kiss her, didn’t initiate the kiss...though, I do feel the need to erase her kiss.”

Looking up, Loki looked confused. “How?” he asked softly.

Chuckling softly, Tony smiled. “Like this,” he said and leaned in to kiss Loki.

When their lips touched, when Tony’s hand gently cupped his face, he lost his ability to think, to breath. 


	8. You Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look into my eyes and you'll see I'm the only one.  
> You've captured my love, stolen my heart,  
> changed my life.  
> Every time you make a move you destroy my mind.  
> And the way you touch I lose control and shiver deep inside.  
> You take my breath away ~ Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters for this one. Don't worry, more Fury being an ass in the coming story, more things explained. This one was mainly to get Loki and Tony together.   
> and I am going to try and write a smut one shot for this as well...we will see how that goes.   
> Let me know what you think, please.  
> Much love  
> Ja Ne

 

When Tony pulled back, Loki was flushed and very much confused. “You are really that unused to a gentle touch?” Tony asked, smiling.

“Thor was... rough,” Loki said, “As were my other companions.”

The door to the limo opened and Natasha glared in at Tony. “Get inside and lock the place down, asshole,” she said, “Clint just called and said that something is going down at headquarters.”

“Great, just what I needed,” Tony mumbled, “Loki, when we get upstairs, find out how much I give to SHIELD... and then pull it.”

Loki nodded and got out, Tony following him. “Will it make a difference?” he asked.

Tony and Natasha nodded. “Tony gives SHIELD half of their funding,” she said, “Because his father helped to found the group, plus, whatever toys he makes for them.”

Tony grinned. “They like my toys,” he said, leading Loki up to the elevator, “Nat, are you staying?”  
She shook her head. “I have to get back to Clint,” she said, “Pretty sure your security here can help out, as well as JARVIS.”

“Awww, you like my Jarv,” Tony said in a baby voice, “All righty, come on my little Bambi.”

Rolling his eyes, Loki followed, holding on to Tony’s hand tightly. Tony looked back at him and squeezed his hand. “Hey, I won’t let Fury have you,” he said, “Pretty sure I am not letting you go back to Asgard either.”

“You will petition my father for my hand?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, I think I will,” Tony said, “Even if this here doesn’t work out, I will need you as a friend and an assistant.”

Loki looked surprised. “A friend?”

“Yeah, a friend.”

Loki said no more as they traveled up into the penthouse.

 

 

Pepper and Frigga sat in the other car, Happy driving them back to the Tower. “Ms. Potts, please, tell me about Anthony.”

The woman looked surprised. “Well, he is arrogant, self centered and a womanizer,” she said, “But, he is also a very caring and dedicated man.. to certain things.”

Frigga looked concerned. “Will he be good to Loki?”

Pepper sat silent. “He... he looks at Loki in a different way than he did when he was with me,” she said, “He treats him differently than he treated the women he slept with... I think.. they will be good for each other.”

“How is it different?”

“Tony looks into his eyes, makes an effort to touch him, actually takes things that are handed to him from Loki.”

“That is .... different?”

Pepper laughed. “Yeah, Tony has an issue with people handing him things,” she said, “I normally have to put the files on the table or something, I am not sure how he handled it when he was doing all of the work.”

“So, this will be good for both of them?”

“Yes.”

Happy looked back. “Ms. Potts, you have a call from Tony.”

“Thanks.”

 

“Hey, Pep, miss us yet?”

Pepper rolled her eyes and Frigga giggled. “Not really,” she answered, “What do you need, Tony?”

“I have Loki looking through all of the accounts that pour into SHIELD, a few look pretty old and we were wondering how to close those without too much of a hassle.”  
“Are they ones your father set up?”

“Yeah, his name on them and everything.”  
Pepper frowned. “Those should have reverted to you when Howard died,” she said, “Is it not letting you close them?”

“No, it is saying that I need one other person to sign off on the account and I have no idea who it is.”  
“I will go through everything tomorrow at the office,” Pepper said, “However, you can divert your money away from that account, don’t put anymore into it.”

“True true, all right, reindeer, freeze my money going to that account and then make it go into your account... .oh and that reminds me, Pep, I need to put Loki in my will.... make it happen.”

“I hope you are not planning on dying anytime soon,” Pepper said softly.

“No no no,” Tony reassured quickly, “Damnit, Lo’lo quit glaring at me.... just in case, I don’t want him out on his ass if something does happen to me.. oh and I want him to have POA and next of kin.. besides you.”

“He will need to be a legal citizen of the Earth before I can pull some of that off.”

Tony laughed. “Don’t worry about that,” he said, “I had that taken care of when we agreed to ship him down here.”

Frigga looked hopelessly lost. “What is going on?”

Pepper smiled. “Don’t worry, we are just going over a just in case scenario.”

She nodded. “I see.”

“With Tony flying around as Iron Man, we are trying to protect Loki,” Pepper continued, “Tony, are you upsetting Loki?”

“I wasn’t trying too!”

Pepper facepalmed and sighed loudly. “We will talk when I get back to the Tower, goodbye..Mr. Stark.”

“Ouch.. bye Pep.”

 

Loki smacked Tony in the back of the head. “Lo’lo?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, cute, just like you.”

“I am Loki, the God of Mischief... I am not cute.”

“Sure you are,” Tony said, looking at the screen, “Damnit, how many accounts are there going into SHIELD’s hands?”

Loki looked at him. “Do I have permission to use my magic?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure..... wait, for what?”  
Loki grinned and laid his hands on the computer. They began to glow and he pulled one hand off and placed it on a nearby scrap of paper. A list appeared and Loki removed his hands. “Look, 5 different accounts in your father’s name, running from your main company account,not personal, into the SHIELD account.”

“Four of them are in different countries,” Tony marveled, “Damnit dad, what the hell were you doing?”  
“Well, he was a founder, perhaps he is trying to make sure he is immortal in other ways,” Loki suggested, “Anyway, I am sure that Ms. Potts will be able to assist you in this manner.”

Tony nodded and then grinned. Pulling Loki close and kissed his neck. “Why don’t we go, get a bath and relax in bed until your mommy gets home and I have to sneak you back to your room?” he said softly, placing another kiss, this time on a pale shoulder.

Loki sighed and tilted his head back, allowing Tony full access to his neck. “I am sure that I am ... umm.. old enough to make ... my . own decisions,” he stuttered out as Tony continued to kiss his neck and shoulders.

“Sure you are,” Tony whispered, “However, now I make all the decisions, right?”

Loki swallowed hard and nodded. “Yesss,” he hissed.

“Good boy, come on, I want to get you all wet and slick.”

“Tony, oh gods,” Loki moaned.

Tony stood and pulled Loki into his bathroom. “JARVIS, fill up the tub, put some nice oils in it.. lavender and vanilla, to help my tense one sleep tonight.”

Loki stopped suddenly and looked at the tub. “Tony,” he whispered.

“Hey, Loki, what’s wrong?”

“Tell me that I am going to be all right,” Loki said urgently, “That you don’t think I am dirty.”

Tony smacked himself in the forehead and hugged Loki to him. “Loki, listen to me,” he said, gently, “You are not defined by what they did to you... all I want want to do tonight is to hold you and relax in my super awesome bathtub that I designed myself, by the way, then we get into some nice comfortable PJs and snuggle on my bed, watching a movie or just talking... tonight, I want to get to know you... everything else can wait.”

The body against his relaxed and Loki closed his eyes. Tony kissed his lips, then his jaw. “I find this acceptable,” Loki whispered.

“I’m glad, because as my assistant, you need to be able to cater to me as well,” Tony said, “and seeing as you belong to me, well.. that is a given.”

Loki purred and watched the tub fill. “So, Loki, while we are relaxing, do you care to tell me what you were talking about earlier,” Tony asked, “About what your mother said.”

Loki nodded. “This is to be kept between us, because Thor would have a fit,” he warned.

“Cross my heart.”

Giving him an odd look, Loki continued. “I am at least part Aesir, because I would not be able to hold this form for long if I were not,” he said, “So, I am subject to many of the varying magical processes that other Aesir are.”

He looked pensive, his hand in the water. “When we are children, our path is chosen by our predilection towards strength or cunning... Aesir are nearly all... brutes, as you can tell by my brother....anyway, as children, our essence calls out to one other person, other than our parents, to calm us, make us feel safe.. so rare in a war like society.”

Tony stopped the water and looked at him. “So, are they bound to you?”  
Loki shook his head. “No, not really, unless it is agreed to,” he said, “As a child, I could not agree.. but, my magic led mother to the guard you saw with me when I first arrived, the bond never severed, like it should have, mother thinks that it is because I am chaos, mischief and all that, that I need the grounding... and I think she saw that you were the perfect mortal to do so, while I was here.”

He looked Tony in the eye. “I don’t think, however, she expected any other feelings to come of it though,” he said. sincerely, “But, I am feeling.. more than just the bond... and it is confusing, but comforting.”

“I see,” Tony said, “So, this isn’t like soul mates or anything like that, huh?”  
“Hehehe, no, nothing like that, Tony,” Loki laughed, “I am quite sure that our souls are not mated.”

“Is there such a thing?”

“Possibly, but I have not come across anything of the sort in my studies.”

“That may be a good thing,” Tony said, “Ohh, water is ready, come on, let’s get in.”

Loki still hesitated for a moment, but stripped down and climbed into the tub. He let out an audible sigh when he sank into the water. Tony smiled and climbed in after him. Do you like this?” he asked. 

The Trickster took a moment to situate himself against Tony. “Yes, I do,” he admitted, pulling Tony’s arms around him, “There are many things I am feeling... however, I cannot voice them without causing you to feel I am comparing you to Thor.”

“Are they good comparisons?”

Loki grinned. “Of course.”

“Well then, let’s hear them,” Tony snickered, “I always like to hear how I am better than a god.”  
“Oh ye of little ego.”

“That’s me.”

Loki snickered. “I feel... safer with you, Thor was not gentle, nor was he one to stay after... you make me feel light, happy... you part the darkness, if even for a little while,” he said, “The darkness is fading more... it seems that you are driving it away for me.”  
He paused and turned his head into Tony’s chest. “I was blind,” he continued, “I wanted to believe that someone else there loved me.”

“Well, you know your mommy and daddy love you,” Tony said, nuzzling Loki’s dark hair, “Now, tell me about the blonde fop... Fandral?”  
“Ahh yes, he always seemed to be ... handsey with me,” Loki mused, “He would try to get me alone, then get angry when I refused to join them on hunts and the like.”

Tony growled a little. “Well, if he gets handsey with you again, I am going to have the Hulk rip them off.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Why not you?”

“Because, I will be too busy reclaiming what is mine.”

“Deviant.”

Tony simply laughed and grabbed the soap. “Let’s get clean and then we can go lay down.”

Loki nodded and allowed Tony to help him wash. Tony’s touch was chaste, but loving as he ran his hands over the slender body to chase the soap away. He helped Loki from the tub and wrapped a big fluffy towel around him. “Do you want some wine?” he asked, “I think I would rather just lay together and talk.”  
Loki nodded. “Yes, I do enjoy wine.”

“That’s good, because I want to get to know you.”

Green eyes widened. “Really?”

Tony cocked his head. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

Loki shook his head quickly. “Do not worry on it,” he said, “Come and we talk.”

 

 

After they were dressed and settled in Tony’s enormous bed, Loki curled into Tony’s arms and looked up at him. “Your... will is it?” he said, “Explain it to me.”

“Well, what do you want to know, what it is or why I want you in it?”

“Both.”

Tony took a deep breath. “From the conversation, I am sure you gathered that it has something to do with when I die,” he said, “I want to make sure you are taken care of, so you will be listed as my next of Kin, along with Pepper, so, you both will get part of the company.. Pepper will explain it better to you next week, when we have to sign the papers.”

Loki shivered. “I .. I don’t want you to die.”

“I don’t plan on doing it anytime soon, Lo’lo.”

“All right.”

Tony sat up a little and smiled. “Ok, onto something happier, eh?”

Loki nodded. “I want to keep the bonds on me when my deeds are up,” he said, “If this goes farther, I want to stay here with you.”

“Are you sure?”

Loki nodded, then looked unsure. “But, do you want me here?”

“Gods, yes, more than anything,” Tony whispered, pulling him close.

 

 

Frigga and Pepper found their way home that night, escorted by Natasha and Clint. The archer made his way up to Tony’s floor by the staff elevator and the Black Widow walked with the two women to the private one. “Are they already home?” Pepper asked.

Natasha nodded. “The penthouse is on lock down,” she said, “Clint is going to let Tony know that we are on our way up.”

“All right,” Pepper said, “Well, I am beat, Loki and Tony did a great job with this.. too bad Fury had to butt in.”

Frigga sighed. “I thank you both for what you are doing for my son,” she said, “Do you think it would be possible for Thor to leave and spend time with Jane... so that Loki can heal without his brother standing over him?”

Pepper and Natasha exchanged a look. “Actually, I was going to talk to you about that,” Pepper said, “Loki’s therapist wants to do some group therapy with Thor, but, at this point, it may be better if they give each other some space.. so, yeah, I think it would be a good thing to do, what would their father say?”

Frigga laughed. “Oh, he would agree with me,” she said.

The other two laughed as well. “Good,” Natasha said, “We will send him and his girlfriend on their way tomorrow... because I think Fury is going to try to get to Loki through them.”

“I thought this was all worked out though?”  
“Fury and SHIELD are not pleased with the arrangement,” Pepper said, “They want to be able to run tests on Loki, make sure that he is at their beck and call, fury wanted to control him.”

“I see.”

“We won’t let that happen, Ma’am,” Widow said, “Loki has paid his time and now is helping out a great deal... he is redeeming himself.”

“I know, I am getting my little Trickster back.”

 

 

Tony and Loki were dozing peacefully when Tony’s phone rang...loudly. Loki jumped and glared at the phone. “Wut?” Tony mumbled.

“Hey, let us up,” Clint said, “We weren’t followed and we have Pepper and The Queen Mum.”

“All righty, JARVIS, you heard the man, let our guests in,” Tony said, “Also, Thor and Jane are allowed back in for the night, unless they show up with the goon squad, then just keep them down in the lower levels.”

“Yes, Tony.”

“Good boy, keep this up and I will give you a virtual bone.”

“Thank you sir.”

Loki rolled over and buried his head in the pillows. “Do I have to move now?” 

“Nope, they are going go to bed and we are going to sleep all cuddled up and lovey,” Tony cooed, kissing his cheek.

Loki looked up with one eye. “You are weird.”

Laughing, Tony lay down and pulled Loki close. “You have no idea!”

 

 

It was four in the morning when Tony woke. Rubbing his face, he slipped out of the bed and sighed. “JARV, let Lo’ know that I am going to be in my lab and have Clint meet me down there,” he said, “I have to talk to him.”

He pulled a pair of sweatpants on, kissed Loki’s forehead and slipped from the room quietly. Down in the lab, the archer was already waiting. “You needed to talk to me?”

“Yeah, it’s about Loki.”

 

 

Loki stretched languorously and realized Tony wasn’t in bed. Frowning, he sat up and looked around. “Tony?” he called.

“Loki, Mr. Stark asked me to relay to you that he is in his lab.”

“Is he busy?”

“He is having a conversation with Mr. Barton, but he does want you to have breakfast,” JARVIS said, “Your mother and Ms. Potts are already in the kitchen.”

Loki nodded to himself and walked into Tony’s closet. “He must have something I can wear.”

“Towards the back, Loki.”

Loki grinned when he saw the longer pairs of pants. He pulled them on and a tshirt of Tony’s. He found Pepper, Frigga and Natasha around the table. “Where is Thor?” he asked, “I am surprised that he is not at the first meal of the day.”

Nat grinned. “He found another place to stay last night,” she said, “Tony doesn’t want him here until you are comfortable with it.”

“Mother, are you all right with this?”

Frigga nodded with a small smile. “He still needs to learn compassion towards you and other family,” she said, “This was to be a learning experience for him as well.”

“I see,” Loki said slowly, “How long has Tony been awake?”

Pepper shrugged. “Knowing him, he got an idea and woke pretty early,” she said, “By the way, how are you feeling?”  
“I am feeling oddly normal today,” Loki said, “Thank you for your help last night, I did not expect such kindness when I was sent here... I expected torture or death.”

“We are the good guys,” Natasha said, “Torture is not kosher with us.”

She cocked her head. “Clint forgave you soon after you left,” she said, “He got into your mind as well, even though he was controlled by you... what he saw made him willing to forgive.”

Loki bowed at the waist. “Thank you,” he said, “Now,what is for the morning meal.”

Pepper smiled. “Tony ordered us breakfast,” she said, “Come on, get what you want.”

Loki settled down with them. “I need to make a call later,” he said, “Mother, did you want to see the city today?”

“That would be wonderful Loki,” Frigga said.

“Mrs. Odinson, Tony would like to speak to you in the lab, Mr. Barton will be up to escort you.”

Frigga looked around and nodded. “Very well,” she said.

Loki looked at her nervously. “You will tell me what is going on, right?” he asked.

She patted his hand. “Only if I can,” she said, “I am sure nothing is wrong.”

Clint walked in and grinned. “Come on,” he said, “Oh and Loki, he will be up when he is done talking to your mother, ok?”

Loki looked down and nodded. Pepper frowned at his sudden depression and glanced at Natasha. “Loki, try and eat,” she said, “We will go and get ready to take your mother out, ok?”

“I have.. I have to call Charlie,” he said and stood quickly.

Clint sighed. “I will let Tony know,” he said, “Not very trusting, is he?”

Frigga shook her head. “No, he isn’t.. never has been,” she said, “I know a few of his ... partners, were not kind to him.. not including my oldest.”

Clint nodded and led her to the elevator. Pepper stood and followed Loki. She heard him talking and assumed he was on the phone.

 

“I can’t do this,” Loki said to Charlie, voice trembling, “He is already hiding things.”

“Loki, he is speaking to your mother, I am sure that it is not all bad,” Charlie said softly, “I do understand your concerns, but you have to make sure that you do not get upset over something as simple as the possibility of a surprise for you.”

Loki took a deep breath. “Of course,” he said, “I know I am not the most trusting of people.”

“Trust is earned, Loki, and has Tony Stark done anything recently to cause you to question him?”

Loki thought for a moment. “Nay,” he said, “In fact, last night, he was most caring.”

“Tell me about it.”

Loki told him about what happened with the woman, Jane, Clint and how Tony cleared the room so no one else could watch him break down. He was sparing on the details after. “Loki, it seems that he does, in fact, care,” Charlie said, “You seem unsure of the physical part, which is understandable, but, what keeps you from it?”

“I was raped by the guards, by Fandral,” Loki said softly, “I could handle the guards, because they were nobodies, even though I had once looked to them for safety, I knew father, even if he hated me, would punish them... so I let them, screamed and lied my way through...their touch didn’t matter.. when Fandral came in.. it was someone I knew and had, at one time trusted... the screams and pain were real.”

Charlie paused. “Do you want me to come and see you?” he asked.

“Yes... I need you here when I talk to Tony,” Loki said, “Just in case he.. he decides he can’t handle someone so broken.”

“I will be there in an hour, all right?” Charlie said, “Go and sit with someone until then, let them know.”  
Loki sucked in a breath. “All right,” he whispered, “hurry.”

“I will.. go on.”

Loki disconnected the call and opened the door. Pepper stood, waiting on the other side. “Are you all right?” she asked.

“Not really, just my own insecurities,” Loki mumbled, “Do you mind sitting with me?”

“Not at all.”

 

“Sir?”  
Tony looked up from the paperwork he had laid out in front of Clint an Frigga. “What’s up, JARVIS?” 

“It seems Loki has become distressed, Dr Cross is on his way.”

Tony sighed and looked at Clint. “Remember, this is only for emergencies,” he said, “So, let me get up and deal with our little god of mischief.”

Frigga smiled and looked at Clint. “This is a marvelous idea,” she said, “I will ensure that Odin knows.”

The archer nodded. Tony looked back from the doorway. “I will have Pepper draw up the necessary documents.. added protection and all that,” he said and disappeared through the door.

 

 

Loki sat with Pepper, tearing paper into small bits on the table. She sighed and looked at Natasha. “Loki, what’s up?” the Russian asked.

“I...nothing that would interest you.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Hey, what’s up with my favorite green eyed Trickster?” 

Tony’s voice carried easily into the room and Loki visibly perked up. The human put his arms around the taller man and grinned. “Did ya miss me?”

“No,” Loki mumbled.

“Sure, liar,” Tony said, “So, Charlie is coming to visit?”

“Yes, he is, I assume JARVIS told you?”

“Of course.”

Loki made a face. “Nark,” he said.

“I am charged with looking after the wellbeing of everyone in the Tower,” JARVIS replied.

“Nark.”

Tony laughed and kissed Loki’s face, then his lips. Loki melted into the touch, leaning his body weight fully on the other man. “Hey, you need to eat some more,” Tony said, “Come on, what’s up?”

“We will speak when Charlie gets here, there are.. some things I need to speak to you about.”  
Tony stared at him. “Are you all right?”

“I will be, if you.. you stay.”

Tony looked at Pepper, who just shook her head. He led Loki away, towards the sitting room. “Hey, just send him in here when he arrives, ok?” he called, before the door slid shut.

Sitting Loki on the couch, he kissed one of the pale, trembling hands. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“I have not been.. all together truthful about my imprisonment,” Loki whispered, “I fear you may.. come to hate me again.”

Tony cocked his head. “Why would I do that?”

Loki shook his head and said nothing more. This worried Tony and he just pulled the god close, trying to hold the trembling being together.

 

 

Charlie arrived in just under an hour and was ushered right in by Pepper. “Just go on in there.”

Loki was dozing when he walked in. Tony was sitting as still as could be. “I would get up, but I have a lapful of Loki,” Tony joked.

Charlie smiled. “He seemed pleased with how your evening went, but very distressed about your secrecy earlier.”

Tony glanced down at the god and then at the doctor. “Yeah, I gathered that,” he said, “However, it is nothing that will negatively affect him, I promise, but, I can’t say anything about it until Pepper gets the papers drawn up and they are all signed.”

Charlie sighed. “Ahh, yes, business,” he said, “Well, perhaps Loki needs all of that explained to him.”

Tony, looking a bit ashamed, nodded. “I know and I should have made sure he had the basics, so this is my fault.”

“Well, at least you can admit it,” the older man laughed, “Tell me about last night and your feelings towards Loki, then we can wake him up and talk about the other things.”

“I ... I think I actually love him,” Tony said slowly, “It was gradual, over the week and he seemed to fight the control, hard, but, I rarely, if ever, used it.”

He looked down at Loki again, running his hand rhythmically through soft black hair. “This is a new feeling for me, odd huh?” he snorted softly, “I felt so guilty, when that woman kissed me, which shouldn’t be happening for me, right... hell, I wasn’t even interested in sex last night, just the ability to be close to him.”

Charlie smiled. “Good, well, Loki wishes to talk to you about his imprisonment,” he said, “Which is why he wants me here.”

Tony nodded and leaned down. “Hey, Lo’lo,” he said softly, “Come on, Charlie boy is here.”

Brilliant green eyes opened and Loki smiled at Charlie. “Hello,” he said, “Oh, thank you for coming.”

“Hi, Loki, how are you feeling right now?”  
Loki looked up at Tony and his smile changed. “Very good, right now, thank you,” he said, “Though, there is some anxiety sitting in there.”

“Completely understandable,” Charlie said, “Do you want to start?”  
Loki nodded. “Tony, can... can I stay like this, while I talk?”

“Sure, Lo’lo,” the genius answered, “Anything to help out.”

Loki took a deep breath. “Last night, I .. I did wish to be intimate with you, but, I was scared,” he said, “You understand that I was raped, by the guards, right?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah.”

“They.. their attentions had very little affect on me, they were nobodies,” Loki said, “I knew, that even if Odin hated me, he would not allow the guards to violate a prisoner as such... especially a person of royalty...so, I allowed it, allowed their bruising.. lied to their faces about the pain and the screaming... but...then he came, Fandral, one I knew, I was supposed to be able to trust... the pain he caused, the screams he tried to wrench from my bound mouth.. those were real, because no matter, what, I knew that Thor would never believe me, the Liesmith, the Trickster.”

One of Tony’s hands clenched into a fist, while the other continued to stroke gently through Loki’s hair. “I let that sick fuck in my house,” he growled and then took a deep calming breath, “Loki, why didn’t you at least say something?”  
“Because, in the beginning, I didn’t think you would believe me.”

Tony nodded. “And you are right.. I may not have.”

Charlie pulled out a notepad and handed it to Loki. “I want you to write down anything that you think may cause Tony to want to walk away from you, in private,” he said, “Leave it around where Tony can look at it from time to time.”

He looked at Tony. “If it is something that you feel needs to be discussed, do so, if not, act appropriately.”

Tony nodded. “Yup,” he said, “I can do that.”

Charlie stood. “Loki, I have to go now,” he said, “Call me if you need me, but I have another patient I need to get to... I will call tomorrow to speak to you, all right?”

“Thank you, I just.. needed you here.”

“This is my job, I am more than happy to help, Loki.”

Loki and Tony stood. “Loki, I will see you in three weeks,” Charlie said, “We will talk about a session with Thor then.”

“Very well.. why so long?”  
“I am leaving you with coping techniques and the like,” Charlie said, “I also have a daughter to visit in Maine, but, I will be a phone call away, I promise.”

Loki nodded. “Thank you.”

Tony shook the older man’s hand. “I appreciate everything you have done for him.”

Charlie simply smiled and let himself out.

 

Pepper watched as the doctor left and smiled when she saw Loki and Tony holding hands. The mortal genius was leaned in close to Loki, whispering something to him and Loki was smiling happily. 

“Ms. Potts, Mr. Odinson and his group are outside.”

She looked at Frigga, who nodded. “They will have to hash it out sometime,” she said.

“Let Tony know, JARVIS.”

“Already done.”

Tony and Loki walked out into the kitchen. Tony had a very disturbing smile on his face. “Lo’lo, can you go and take your mother out around town.. Pep and Nat can go with.”

Loki looked at him curiously. “Tony, what are you going to do?”

“Nothing you need to worry about, sweetheart,” Tony said, blinking innocently.

Pepper sighed in frustration and looked at Natasha. “Let’s get ready to leave,” she said, “Tony is going to blow.”

Natasha grinned. “Clint will be here to prevent any bloodshed,” she said.

Loki’s eyes widened. “Tony?”

Tony just kissed Loki softly and pressed his forehead to the god’s. “Pepper is going to take you and your mother shopping, out to lunch and you, my little god, are going to get yourself what ever you want,” he said, softly, “there is an amazing book store down town, filled with antique books... have fun in there, go to a museum..anything you would like.”

Loki accepted the touch, relishing it. “Tony,” he whispered.

“Go and get ready, I will keep Point Break busy, ok?”

“Thank you.”

Pepper slipped out, already on her phone, calling for Happy. Natasha called Clint back into the room and was speaking quietly with him in the corner. Frigga watched as Thor and his friends entered. “Friend Stark, is there a reason that my friends were asked to stay on the lower levels?” Thor asked.

Hogun looked straight at Tony and gave him a nod. Tony could see something in that unwavering gaze, something like.. concern. “Loki’s sanity,” Tony said, “Which, once they are gone, we are going to chat... seriously.”

Frigga looked at Tony. “Anthony, do you wish me to stay?” she asked.

“Nope, I need you to keep your darling youngest out as long as possible, so that I can get this out without worrying about him.”

She smiled. “Very well.”

Turning to Thor, she frowned. “Thor, I love you, you are my son, nothing will change that.. but, your behavior towards your brother has made me very disappointed, please, listen to Anthony.”

Thor nodded. “Very well, mother,” he said, “Might I see Loki before you leave?”

“No,” Tony said bluntly, “Not until everything I have to say, sinks in.”

Thor glared at the man. “Man of Iron, you have made this debt repayment very difficult,” he said, sternly.

“No, Thor, you have made this very difficult,” Tony snapped, “However, we are waiting until your brother off this level before this shit goes down.”

Loki stepped out, fully dressed, followed by Pepper and Natasha. Clint sat to the back, staring at the Warriors Three. “We’re going now, Tony,” Pepper announced, “Be good.”

Loki ignored his brother and walked over to Tony. “Thank you,” he said, kissing Tony, “I will see you later on, right?”

“Sure thing, Lo’lo.”

Loki rolled his eyes before waving at him. “I expect dinner tonight.”

Tony nodded. “Anything for you.”

Loki smiled as he left. Pepper grinned and took Frigga’s hand. “Let’s have fun,” she said and then grabbed Natasha.

“Clint.. no bloodshed.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Thor turned back to Tony. “What is going on, why is Loki ignoring me?”

Tony took a deep breath and sighed. “I am going to say this as calmly as possible,” he said, “Do not interrupt if you want me to finish.”

Thor nodded. “Loki was or still is, in love with you, Thor, it hurts him to see you with Jane and he expected the pain to stop.. to leave when he was able to move on.. but, it didn’t happen,” Tony started, “Because all he needs is some sort of validation that he was not being used by you.. but, fuck, you can’t even give that to him, can you?”

Thor opened his mouth, but was elbowed by Hogun. Tony nodded his thanks and continued, “You allowed your friends to call him names, but defend the new woman in your life against him, I don’t really blame him for being angry, jealous and depressed... Jane.. next time, show me you have brains that work.. stay the fuck away from my boyfriend, unless he goes to you... if Frigga had not been there, he would have hurt you, because, right now, lashing out is all he knows.. which is probably to be expected in the world he grew up in.”

Taking a breath, he glanced at Clint, who had stood and moved beside him. “Stay calm, Tony,” he murmured, “Boss would be pretty pissed at me if you killed yourself.”

“Yeah yeah,” Tony waved him off, “Also, you said the guards are being punished, right Thor?”

“Aye, they are going to be, but we are still unsure as to what they did to Loki.”

“Well, I know,” Tony said, “They raped him... repeatedly... but, they are not the ones he is angry about.”

Thor’s face became thunderous when Tony finished speaking. “They violated a Son of Odin?” he snarled.

“Oh yeah, buddy, they did,” Tony said, then looked at Fandral, who was looking very very nervous at this point, “However, apparently, so did your little buddy here, Fandral ...Loki said that is the only one that hurt, that the screams were real....do you know that I can feel his emotions, just like he can feel mine.... which is how I know.. he.. is.. NOT..LYING.”

Thunder rumbled ominously and the Thunder god turned to his friend. “Is this true?” he asked deadly soft.

Fandral wrung his hands nervously. “He was to be punished and he has done us all wrong,” he said.

Volstagg nodded. “What is his honor compared to the lives lost?”

Hogun gave them looks of disgust. “On my honor,” he said tonelessly, “I knew nothing of this.”

Thor looked at him and nodded. “I believe you, my friend,” he said, “Volstagg, Fandral.. how could you?”

Without waiting for an answer, Thor turned to Tony. “I must humbly apologize for my actions towards my brother and wish for you to relay that I will wait until he is willing to speak to me,” he said, “However, it will have to wait until I return... I must bring Fandral and Volstagg to the All Father... I cannot allow this to go unpunished.”

Tony sighed in relief. This had gone better than he thought. Jane looked at Tony. “When he is willing.. I will apologize as well,” she said, “I wish I had listened to you, but, I thought I  knew better, at least, when it comes to these matters.”

Tony nodded. “That is all I ask.”

Clint sighed in relief and Hogun stared at Thor. “I will remain here in your stead,” he said, “If that is acceptable to Anthony Stark.”

Tony nodded quickly. “Clint, do you know that last empty room?” he asked, “Could you show our Sasuke to it?”

Hogun looked at Tony, while Clint laughed. He smiled at Hogun. “Come on,” he said, “You are near my room, so, let’s get you settled in.”

The silent man watched Clint move and then nodded. “I will follow,” Hogun said, “I must ask that you instruct me on the conveniences that are here.”

“That is odd,” Thor said, “Anyway, Fandral, Volstagg, you must come.”

“Out on the roof, big guy!”

Thor marched them to the roof. “I had expected better of my friends.. we hunted and fought together and you stooped lower than the dark elves,” Thor said, “Heimdall, we need to return.”  


Tony watched as Thor, Fandral and Volstagg vanished. Jane sighed. “Tony, I am truly sorry,” she said, “I will understand if you don’t want me to stay here.”

“No, Jane, you are all right,” he assured her, “You didn’t know because Thor, in all his infinite wisdom, didn’t tell you.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

Tony shrugged. “Just know, I will gut Thor if he hurts Loki again.”

“I understand.”  


 

Tony sat in his lab, working on his newest suit. Loki and the others had been out for a few hours. JARVIS assured him that they were on their way back to the Tower. “Sir, they are on their way up to the penthouse.”  
Jumping up from his bench, Tony bounded to his elevator and punched the button to get up a few floors. Jane was no where in sight, neither was Hogun or Barton. Loki stood in the middle of the room, looking confused. “I sense that the Bifrost has been used,” he said, “Is Thor not here?”

“No, Thor took two of his friends back,” Tony said.

Loki stared at Tony. “You told him,” he stated.

Tony nodded. He watched Loki for a moment, nearly sighing in relief when the god relaxed. “He believed you?” 

“Yeah, then Fop boy practically admitted it.”

Loki simply nodded and pulled Tony to the couch. After Tony sat, the demi god straddled him. He leaned forward and kissed Tony, his hands fisting into Tony’s shirt, letting the genius take the lead. “Take me,” he whispered against kiss swollen lips, “Claim me...fuck me.”

Tony moaned. “Gods.”

 

 

 

 


	9. In the Lap of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I live my life for you  
> Think all my thoughts with you,  
> Anything you ask I do, for you  
> and only you  
> I touch your lips with mine  
> But in the end  
> I leave it to the lords  
> Leave it in the lap of the Gods  
> What more can I do" ~ Queen

 

Loki looked over at Tony as he read through some paper work Pepper dropped in front of him. He had been there nearly a month and he was already close to the goal his father had set for him. His mother had returned to Asgard, Jane was avoiding him quite aptly, Thor had yet to return and Hogun was still there... that was another puzzle. Hogun seemed to enjoy Clint’s company. Loki shuddered as an unwanted thought ran through his mind. “What are those for?” he asked, sliding a hand up Tony’s arm. 

Tony flipped the papers over and grinned. “Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about,” he said, “Do you know when your father will be here to check on your progress?”  
Loki shook his head. “No, Thor was supposed to stay and monitor, but, I am sure that the All Father understands why he is not here.”

He looked pensive for a moment, long pale fingers drumming on Tony’s bicep. “Do you think that Volstagg and Fandral will be executed?” he asked.

Tony shrugged. “Why ask me?” he said,grinning, “I know nothing about your little planet’s justice system.”

Loki shrugged. “Just thinking aloud, I guess.”

Tony finished signing the last page and waved the papers around. “PEPPER!!!” he called.

The petite woman walked in and glared. “Really, Tony, Loki is here to assist you and yet you still feel the need to yell for me?!”

Tony grinned. “Loki is going to assist me in the shower and then maybe down in the lab,” he said, “How does that sound?”

Pepper glared at him and then cast a glance at Loki that clearly said, ‘I’m sorry.’

Loki laughed and gave her a devious smirk. “Ms Potts, if you would, check the news?” he asked, “You may enjoy the ... head lines.”

Tony sat up and stared at his lover. “Loki... what did you do?”

The Trickster shrugged. Pepper hurriedly turned on the TV and found the local station. The camera man was focusing in on a billboard downtown... which had a tiny Anthony Stark on it. Pepper began to giggle and Tony looked aghast. “Loki, what.. how did... why?”  
Loki smirked. “You are keeping something from me,” he said, “I will know what it is.”

“So, how old is he in this pic?” Pepper asked.

“According to JARVIS, around four years of age,” Loki said, “Feel relieved, Tony, I found some ones of you completely devoid of clothing that I could have chosen.”

Tony gaped at the TV. “I will get you back,” he said, standing.

Loki giggled and Pepper took this as her cue to exit. Tony walked over to Loki and poked him in the side. “You are lucky that I actually like you,” he said, “However, because of this, you have something extra to do.”

Loki cocked his head. “What?”

“Clean up my lab,” Tony smirked, “Organize it.. without your magic.”

Loki pouted. “Now, you are just not playing fair.”

Tony shrugged. “Life isn’t fair, Lo’lo.”

“Will you quit calling me that?!”

“NEVAH!”  
“Sir, Ms. Potts is coming back.”

Tony groaned. “Fine fine,” he mumbled.

Pepper hurried back in and smiled. “I forgot to tell you that you have a business meeting in Germany that you need to go to,” she said, “I will be going with you.”

Tony frowned. “Hey, Loki can’t leave the country yet.”

Pepper nodded. “I know, so, Clint and Natasha will be here,” she said, “Jane will be coming back as well, if he wants her to.”

Loki stared at Pepper. “How long will you be gone?” he asked.

“Two weeks, at the most,” She said, “Charlie is coming tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, he does,” Loki said slowly, “But.. can’t it be moved?”

“No, he has been avoiding this one for over four months,” Pepper said, “We need this and the board is getting impatient with this one.”

Tony sighed loudly. “Fine, fine, let’s get this over with,” he said, “When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow,” Pepper said.

“What?” Tony yelled, “You couldn’t have let me know sooner?”  
“You would have found a way out of it,” Pepper said, poking his chest, “I know you better than that.”

The demi god sat back and looked at his hands. He shook himself and stood. “I have a few things I must attend to,” he said, numbly, “I will see you at dinner.”  
He turned and walked from the room. Tony watched him leave and then looked at Pepper. “Are you sure that they can handle it?”

“Yes,” she said, “Besides, we are just going for a business meeting, not like you are going to be fighting for your life against a bunch of old men, right?”  
Tony shook his head and laughed. “You never know Pep.”

 

 

Loki wandered into Tony’s bedroom and pulled out his laptop. The genius had been impressed with how quickly he learned how to use it. His fingers tapped quickly over the keys, logging into accounts that needed to be watched, or turned over to Pepper for correction. He looked through Tony’s date books, trying to ignore the fact that he felt like he was falling apart. He had been feeling normal for the first time in a long time.  He hated feeling like he needed Tony around to survive. Growling, he pushed away from his desk and paced the room. Grabbing his cell phone and pulling on some shoes, he walked from the room and to the elevator. 

After greeting the desk clerk, he hurried outside and put the phone to his ear. “Dial Dr Cross please,” he said, walking down the street.

“Hello, this is Doctor Cross.”

“Hello, Charlie, this is Loki.”

“Loki, hello, how are you doing?”

Loki took a deep breath. “I am not sure,” he said, “One minute I am feeling quite myself and the next, I either want to curl up and hide or tear something apart... right now, it is a mix of the latter two.”

“Did something happen?”  
Loki groaned. “That is just it, Charlie,” he said, “Nothing out of the ordinary, other than Tony having to go to Germany for a business meeting and I have to stay here.”

“Where are you at?”

“I just left Stark Tower,” Loki said, “turned left.”

“Meet me at the cafe on 2nd St,” Charlie said, “I will be there in ten minutes.”

“Very well.”

Loki continued to walk through the throngs of people, sidestepping them when he could. He felt comfortable being anonymous among the masses. The cafe wasn’t that far from the tower, so it wasn’t much of a walk. Charlie was already sitting when he arrived. “Loki, you seem... healthier.”

Loki nodded. “Like I told you, I have been feeling better,” he said, “Tony has been a great help, but, I find myself worrying about how... this progressed and if it is my father’s magicks doing it.”

Charlie gestured for him to sit and waved a waiter over. “Do you want something to drink, Loki?”

“Yes, please, water will be fine.”

Charlie ordered some water and then turned to Loki. “Do you want to talk here?” he asked, “We could go to my office, since this is highly unusual.”

“No,this is fine, since I am not of your world and will not hold your laws against you, when I am concerned,” Loki said, “We can continue on as if we were having a normal conversation.”

Charlie nodded. “What do you feel for Tony?”

Loki thought for a moment, focusing on his hands. “Love.. I think,” he said hesitantly, “I am unsure, because I thought I felt love for Thor, but... we both know how that ended... I do not want to mistake this for something it is not.”

“I understand,” Charlie said, “You do not want to put yourself in the same position you were in with Thor.”

Loki nodded. “I do not want to trap Tony, either,” he said, “He is mortal, prone to dying and quick changes of heart, he needs someone who is his equal.”  
“You do not think you are his equal?”

Loki laughed. “Oh, in some ways, no,” he said, “In some ways, I surpass him.. I am royalty, after all.”

Charlie smiled and sipped his coffee. “No ego there,” he said, “Are you afraid of being left, or that this is not real?”

“Both,” Loki admitted easily, “My fear is what is keeping me from lying to him and it is what is preventing me from lying to you now... I fear that this is a figment of the magical interaction and that once it has ended, I will be alone again.”

He looked around, watching the other people mingle with each other. “I have been broken down and am trying to rebuild myself,” he said, “I have help, which I am learning to appreciate, but, I fear that if I continue to accept the help, I will be broken again... I want to be myself again, but, I want the grounding, the ... love that Tony provides.. I love him, I know I do... but, I have damaged him so deeply, you can understand my reluctance to believe he feels the same for me.”

“Do you feel it is too soon for any sort of feelings to develop?”  
Loki shrugged, looking very much like one of the occupants of Midgard, rather than a Prince of Asgard. “Mother always said that love is never static and rarely follows the rules,” he said, “That it is possible to fall in love in the first meeting or it could take years.”

“You were very ill when I first met you a month ago,” Charlie stated, “Does it help having someone to talk to?”

Loki nodded. “It does, a great deal,” he said.

“What about relations with Tony, has that helped?”

Loki nodded. “Somewhat,” he said, “I am caught between relishing the gentle touch to wanting to running away from it, because I know... I _KNOW_  it will eventually end, either by his death or him finally realizing I am too broken for him.”

“These are understandable fears Loki,” Charlie said, “Should we have another sit down with Tony?”

“No, but thank you,” Loki said, “I have to learn to deal with these things myself.”

“But, it is never a bad thing to ask for help, I hope you understand that.”

“I know.”

Charlie smiled. “Does Tony know you have left?”

Loki shook his head. “He would have forbade it.”

“Do you feel resentment about the punishment?”

“I used too, now, I know that I need something like this to stay grounded... I fear that someone else may figure out how to take that power away from Tony... but, the All Father’s magicks are powerful and I trust that they will not disappoint.”  
“So, you feel that the fear is irrational?”

Loki gave him a sidelong glance. “I am wondering if I have ever been rational,” he said, smiling, “But, yes, I do... at least, to where my father’s magic is concerned.”  
Loki’s cell phone took that moment to ring. “I guess he figured out that I have left,” he said, picking it up.”

“Hello?”

“LOKI!” Tony gasped breathlessly, “Where are you?”

“At the cafe down the street,” Loki said, “Why?”  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving, holy shit, I have been scouring the Tower... JARVIS just told me you left.”

“Tony, I am fine, just sitting with Charlie, ok?”

“You still should have told me.”

A tremor of fear ran through Loki when he heard Tony’s tone. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “Please, Anthony, I’m sorry.”

Charlie leaned forward and laid his hand on Loki’s arm. “Are you all right?”

Loki flinched away. “Tony, please.. I’m sorry.”

“Loki, it’s fine, I was just worried, don’t get upset!”

Charlie reached forward and took the phone from Loki. “Do you want to come get him?” he asked.

“Yeah, I am on my way.”

Loki seemed to shake himself from his hole and looked at Charlie. “I... damnit,” he muttered, “See, this is what I mean, I want to please him and I need the grounding, the submission, but, sometimes, I feel like I am losing myself and I worry that it is the magic.”

“Perhaps you should ask your father?”

Loki pondered that. “You know.. I feel like a complete idiot now,” he said, “The All Father would not take kindly to people questioning his power, but, I feel he would tell me the truth if I were to ask.”

“Plus, wouldn’t you be able to see through a lie?”

“True, thank you, Charlie,” Loki said, “I will wait here for Tony, if you have other places to be.”

“No, I will wait here with you,” Charlie said, “Do you still want to have our scheduled session tomorrow?”

“Yes...Tony leaves tomorrow, but, Clint and Natasha will be there.”

“Very well, I will wait here until Tony arrives though.”

Loki stared at the man. “There is one other thing,” he said, “Tony is keeping something from me, on the morning after the party, he spoke with my mother and Agent Barton, but both refused to tell me what it was about... earlier today, Ms. Potts had him signing papers and I know I saw my name.. yet he wouldn’t let me look.”

“Perhaps he has a good reason?”  
“I have no doubt that he does, but it still .. irritates me.”

Charlie laughed. “Well, I am sure you will find out soon enough,” he said, “These things tend to come out after a bit.”

“Loki!”

Both men turned around to see Tony and Clint walk into the cafe. Loki smiled and stood. “Hello, Tony.”

“You had me worried,” Tony admonished, “You should have at least let JARVIS tell me you were leaving!”

Loki shook his head. “I was upset and not thinking, for that, I am sorry,” he said, “However, I was not aware that I could not leave the Tower alone.”

“Oh, you can,” Tony said, “Listen to me, you are making me sound responsible.. how can you do that to me?!”

Clint snorted and nodded to Charlie. “I am Agent Barton,” he said.

“I am Loki’s doctor, you can call me Charlie.”  
Loki laughed. “Well, I guess we are even, you are irritating me with your secret.”

Tony glared at the taller man. “My secret, it is on a need to know basis,” he said, poking Loki’s nose.

“Well, if it is about me, I need to know.”  
Clint shook his head. “Loki, don’t worry about it,” he said, “It is nothing bad, I promise.”

Loki looked between the two men and then at Charlie. Sighing, he nodded. “Very well, shall we go home?”

Tony grinned. “Nah, I leave tomorrow, let’s get you to a museum... ooohhh, I know, there is an antique bookshop nearby, you want to go there?”

Loki perked up. “Really?” he asked, “I would love to go.”

He turned to Charlie with a bright smile. “Thank you for your time,” he said, “I will see you tomorrow, at around five, right?”

“Yes, have a good day, Loki.”

Tony took Loki’s hand and waved to Charlie. “Come on,” he said, “The owner is a good friend of mine, so, he will try to get you the books you want.”

Clint followed behind and walked with them out to the limo. Hogun was sitting the back and nodded to Loki as he climbed in. “Hogun, I did not expect to see you,” Loki said.

“You are an Asgardian Prince and I am the only warrior from Asgard, it is my job to ensure your safety.”

Clint laughed. “Yeah, but, since he refused to put his sword away, he had to stay in here while we went in to get you.”

Hogun cast a glance at Clint. To any other person, it would have been just a look to acknowledge, but, Loki saw something else. He smirked and Hogun looked back at him. “Is something wrong, my Prince?”

“No, nothing is wrong, Hogun.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
Tony looked at Loki. “Did something happen?”

“Oh, no, not at all,” Loki said, still smirking. 

He settled close to Tony, relishing the feel of the warm body he pressed against. Clint sat back next to Hogun, close to the warrior, but not close enough to raise any suspicion. Tony played with Loki’s fingers, moving them around in his hand. “I am sorry that I upset you,” Tony said.

Loki shook his head. “Do not worry on it,” he said, “Common courtesy dictates that I should have at least told you I was leaving.”

“True, but, you are you and you do not have to follow common courtesy.”

Clint snorted. Hogun and Loki exchanged looks before Hogun spoke. “As a Prince, he is expected to maintain proper behavior,” he said.

Tony kissed Loki’s cheek and grinned. “Well, that would be boring,” he said, “I like my Loki all tricky like.”

The archer leaned back and relaxed. “How far to this boring book place?” he whined.

“Eh, on the other side of town,” Tony said, “Traffic is oddly bad today though, I wonder why.”

“Construction,” Loki said, “I was checking traffic reports earlier, because I wished to go to the library, but this is better.”

Tony grinned. “Glad you like,” he said, “When we get home, we can go over everything about my trip.”

Loki slumped and shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about that.”

“Have to anyway, sweetheart,” Tony said, “As soon as you earn a little more trust, you can start accompanying me, all right?”

Loki sighed and nodded. “Can we do it tomorrow then?” he asked.

Tony frowned. “Loki, I know this isn’t the best situation, but you will be fine,” he said, “I will be back in two weeks and I can call you daily, ok?”  
Loki glared at the floor and nodded. “Fine,” he huffed, pulling away from Tony.

He said nothing else as the car continued it’s slow trek to the bookstore. Clint and Hogun were speaking quietly to each other, the Aesir leaning in closer than was needed. Tony watched Loki carefully, trying to memorize the fall of his hair, colour of his skin and eyes. He was going to miss sleeping beside him. “Look, when I get back, we will see about going to Malibu or Miami, ok?”

Loki simply nodded and continued to stare at the floor. He knew he was being childish, but he couldn’t fathom why this bothered him so much and that annoyed him. Clint leaned forward and tapped Loki on the hand. “Hey, Boss, we can do some things while Tony is gone,” he said, “You need to show me some of your archery techniques, I will get you a bow, ok?”

Hogun nodded. “The little archer will benefit from your techniques,” he said.

Loki looked up in surprise. “Clint, you... you truly forgive me?”

“Sure, I have done similar things.. just as bad, I would be a hypocrite to continue to hold this against you,” he said, “Besides, you are actually not that bad to be around.”

Tony grinned. “Oh, he is completely awesome to be around,” he said.

“Deviant,” Loki mumbled.

He then straightened and ran a trembling hand through his hair. “I would like to speak to Lady Jane,” he said softly, “I do not wish to stay estranged from my brother and ... perhaps speaking with her may help in a slight reconnection.”

Tony smiled and pulled him close. “I am sure Clint and Nat will set that up,” he said, “Do you want Thor back while I am gone?”

“Nay, I think I will be all right,” Loki said, then smiled, “I will have a surprise for you when you return.”

Tony grinned. “What kind of surprise?” he asked.

“If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise, now will it?”

The car slowed and stopped. “Mr. Stark, we are here, but there is no where for me to park this car,” Happy said, “I will let you out and go wait somewhere else.”

“Thanks, Happy!” Tony exclaimed, “Come’n Lo’lo, you are gonna like this place.”

Hogun got out first, followed by Clint. Loki stepped out and found his arm being held by Hogun. “My job is to protect the Prince,” he explained.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Hogun, you know I am perfectly capable of handling myself,” he said, “Plus, Tony and Clint are here as well.”

Hogun cast a glance at Clint. “Is he an honorable man?” 

Loki looked saddened for a moment. “Yes, he is, even with all that I did to him.”

Clint put an arm around Loki and grinned. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, “You have actually given me something in return.”

Loki cocked his head curiously. “What would that be, little bird?”

“Don’t worry about the what, just know that it is because of you that I have this new something.”

Tony laughed. “Did you get cured of an STD while under Loki’s power?”

Clint gaped at Tony. “Why you piece of ....”

Hogun grabbed Clint’s arm and pulled him away from Tony, who was nearly rolling on the ground. Loki hid his laughter behind his hand. “Clint, you know he likes to get to you,” he said, “You should let whatever he says roll off you.. kind of like when I insult you.”

The archer relaxed. “He is still an asshole,” he griped.

“That he is, but, if you don’t give him a reaction, he will get bored and move onto someone else,” Loki explained, pulling Tony towards the building.

“HEY!”

The owner of the shop hurried up to them the minute the door opened. “Anthony Stark!” he called, “It has been too long!”

“Clay, nice to see you again man,” Tony said, “How are you?”

“Doin’ good, doin’ good,” Clay said, “I see you have brought friends with you, are you looking for anything in particular?”

“My friend, Loki, may be interested in what you keep in the back,” he answered, “No budget, just let him look, he knows how to treat books.”

Clay nodded and turned to Loki. “Come to the back, young man,” he said, “What are you interested in?”

“I am unsure, but I do love the histories of various realms.”

Clay grinned. “I have just the books for you,” he said and pulled Loki away.

The demi god looked a bit put out at the manhandling, but allowed it anyway. Tony grinned, before turning to Clint. “We can’t let Fury know I am going to be gone,” he said, “I don’t want to risk anything.”

Clint nodded. “Just remember to text me if anything happens,” he said.

“It’s just a business trip, nothing should happen.”

Rolling his eyes, Clint jerked his head towards the back room. “Tell that to the jack ass director that wants Loki under his control.”

Tony shuddered. “Do you know what he had planned, originally?”

Clint nodded. “I have seen some of the tests that SHIELD runs on their criminals,” he said, “Most don’t survive, but, because Loki is technically immortal.. ya know....”

He trailed off, looking uncomfortable. Hogun stared at them. “They were going to harm the Prince?” he asked.

“They wanted to,” Clint said, “Thor and Tony stepped in and planned this all out before Fury could even speak to the All Father.”  
“Yeah, Big daddy didn’t want to subject his little boy to that mess.”

Hogun simply nodded and turned to watch the back. Clint touched his arm. “He is fine back there,” he said, “Tony actually cares about him and wouldn’t knowingly place him in danger.”

“I understand.”

 

 

Loki looked around at all of the books in awe. Some were ancient, with bindings that looked similar to his older learning books. “It is amazing,” he breathed.

Clay grinned. “Yeah, I worked hard on this,” he said, “Tony gave me a lot of support... I am still working on paying him back.”

Loki grinned. “History?” he asked.

“Ah, yeah, back here,” Clay said, leading him back farther into the store room.

Loki paused and looked around. It was darker back there. “I ... I can’t,” he said, “Is there another light?”

Clay looked at him. “Are you all right?” he asked.

Loki nodded shakily. “Yes, I’m fine,” he said softly.

He forced himself to follow the human and was relieved when another light flicked on. “I apologize, I have... had some issues lately.”

Clay waved his hand. “No worries,” he said, “Come on, Tony can hear you if you need him.”

Loki frowned. “I wish that wasn’t the case,” he said to himself.

The other man stared at him. “Well, here is history,” he said, “The history of the occult is more towards the back... you good here?”

Loki looked around in glee. “Yes, yes I am,” he said, “I thank you.”

Clay waved his hand and wandered out. Loki looked around at the books, running his fingers over the spines of each one. He was certain he would find a few to keep him occupied over the next two weeks.

 

Tony was waiting at the counter when Clay walked back out. He grinned at the look on the man’s face. “What do you think?”

“Tony, he is literally breathtaking,” Clay said, “You are going to keep this one around, right?”

“Yeah, I plan on it.”

Hogun stared at Tony. “Have you defiled the Prince?” he asked.

The lack of tone made the question even more threatening. Tony grinned though. “I am not one to kiss and tell,” he said.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Or you are just trying to save your ass.”  
“That too.”

Loki wandered out about fifteen minutes later, carrying three books. They were histories on various different cultures in Europe and very old. Tony grinned when he saw the happy look on the demi god’s face. “You know, Loki,” he said, “You could always work in the daycare at Stark Tower... teaching the kiddos.”

Loki frowned. “Would the parents truly want me near their children?”  
Tony shrugged. “Who knows,” he said, “However, I am pretty sure that most people have no idea what you really look like... you never held still long enough for a camera to get a good shot.”

“I will consider it,” Loki said, then held the books out to Tony, “I gave my first and second paycheck to that fund you started for the homeless... might I borrow from you?”

“Yeah, my treat,” Tony said, “Ring him up, Clay.”

Clay nodded and reached for the books. “Just have to check the prices,” he said, “These are newer acquisitions and Mr. Stark, you owe me three thousand.”

Clint gaped and Tony shrugged. “Drop in the bucket,” he said, “Now, close your mouth, unless you want your bird brain to roll out.”

He pulled out his card and handed it over. “Loki, can you take that when he is done?” he asked.

Loki nodded. He watched as each book was carefully wrapped and placed in a bag. Tony slipped an arm around his waist and smiled. “Happy?”

“Yes, very much so,” Loki said, “Thank you, Tony.”

Tony beamed and took Loki’s arm. “No problem, my Lo’lo,” he said, “Come on, I want some alone time with you before I leave.”

Loki nodded. He followed Tony out after giving Clay a wave goodbye. Hogun and Clint followed close behind. “Is Thor going to be back before you leave, Tony?” Clint asked.

“You would be better off asking Smiley here,” Tony said, nodding at Hogun.

Hogun simply stared at the billionaire. The others laughed and Loki leaned on Tony. “We talk, when you get back,” he said softly, “I am going to speak to my father while you are gone.”  
“About what?” Tony asked.

“That is on a need to know basis.”

Laughing, Tony reached up and kissed Loki. “Brat.”

Happy was waiting for them at the curb, car door open. “Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts called for you,” he said, “Seems that Thor and his father are waiting at the Tower.”

Loki looked like a mix between terrified and excited. Tony grinned and nodded to Happy. “Thanks man!” he said, “Hey, order from that cool Chinese restaurant on Main... celebrate and have a nice dinner tonight.”

Happy nodded and gestured for Loki to get in. The others crawled in after him and the door shut. “Anthony, can I speak to my father alone first?” Loki asked.

“Sure, Loki, take him into our room, ok.”

Loki still wasn’t used to referring to the master bedroom as ‘their’ room. At most, when Tony was in there sleeping, he held Loki close and kept the nightmares away. Gentle touches and slow kisses lulled him to sleep at night and awoke him in the morning. Yet, the mortal did not seem to mind that their far more intimate encounter, had not reoccured.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Loki focused on the feel of the old books in one hand and the light touch of calloused fingers on his other. “Tony, I am .... father will want to speak to you after,” he said.

“I know, I need to speak to him as well,” Tony said.

“Ok.”

Hogun watched and Clint seemed to forget himself and leaned on the warrior. Tony gaped, but said nothing when Loki elbowed him. Rubbing his side, the mortal glared at the demi god. The interior grew dark as they pulled into the parking garage. “Let’s take my personal elevator,” Tony said, grinning, “It’s faster.”

“Isn’t that what we used?” Loki asked.

Tony shook his head. “Nope, though, bird boy and Sasuke are going to have to take the other one.”

Clint sat up and glared. “Not right, Stark!”

“Your suit?” Loki asked.

“Yup.”

The dark haired god sighed and waited for Happy to open the door. “You are such a child.”

“Hey, I want to test the new adjustments on it,” Tony protested.

“While carrying me?”

Tony nodded and grinned. “Sure, you might like it.”

Loki shrugged and slipped out of the car, flashing a smile at Happy. Tony jumped out and pulled out the locator bracelets for his newest suit. “Come on, Loki,” he said, “Let’s get up to the top.”

He deployed the new suit and Loki watched as it built up around the other man. He stepped close and allowed Tony to lift him. The faceplate flipped up and Tony grinned. “Gimme a kiss,” he said and he walked from the garage, before taking off into the air.

Loki kissed him as Tony lifted off. They landed on the pad, JARVIS removing the armor. Loki walked inside and saw his father and brother waiting for him. Giving a small nod in greeting to Thor, he focused on Odin. “My son,” Odin said softly, “Come, let us speak.”

Loki looked back at Tony, who nodded. “We can go to my bedroom,” he said, leading Odin towards the master bedroom.

Tony gave a small smile. Thor looked at Tony. “My brother, how is he?” he asked.

“Loki is doing better, though, I suspect he doesn’t believe everything I am telling him.”

Thor smiled. “He seems healthier, more weight to him,” he said approvingly, “Whatever you are doing for him, Man of Iron, it is working.”  
His smile turned a little wicked. “However, should you hurt my brother, like I did, I will not hesitate to crush you.”

“Whoa there, Point Break, hypocrite much?”

“Nay, for I was also punished for my transgressions against Loki,” Thor said timidly, “Mother insisted upon it.”

“I see, well then, not a hypocrite,” Tony said, “Thor, a question, I love your brother... not something I admit lightly, mind you, is there anyway that this has something to do with your father’s magic on the bracelet?”

Thor shook his head. “Nay, friend,” he said, “That is something you are feeling all on your own, as if meant to be.”

Tony nodded. “What about Loki’s magic?”

Thor grinned. “That is something else entirely and I am not certain I can explain without mucking it up.”

“Try it.”

“I am sure that Loki explained his guard and magical bonds, right?”

“Yeah, he did, made some sense.”

Thor grinned. “His magical core, something that most Aesir lose as adults, chose you to be his grounding,” he said, “Magic is mostly a woman’s pursuit and as such, many marry the people their magic has chosen, but...because Loki is only half Aesir and adept at the art, he maintained what most of us lose... and had we realized that he still needed that grounding, we would have kept his guard near him at all times.”  
“So, why me?”

“That, I cannot tell you,” Thor said, “I don’t even believe that Loki could tell you.”

 

 

Odin looked around the large bedroom and then glanced at his son. “You are not the only one who stays in here, are you?”

Loki flushed and looked down. “No, father, I stay in here with Tony.”

“I see, it seems that I finally made an appropriate decision when it comes to your wellbeing.”

Loki looked up in surprise. “You are not upset?” 

“Of course not,” Odin said, “I would have been, had you looked the same, but, you have a happiness in you that I have missed seeing in you.”

“Then, I suppose you will not be surprised at the question I have,” Loki said.

“And...?”

“I wish... I wish to give my entire being to Anthony.”

Odin’s eyes widened. “Do you realize what that means?”  
Loki nodded. “Yes and when he returns from his business trip, it will be discussed,” he said, “I am asking you now because I want to know if you approve of him enough... or if this is just your magic making me feel this way.”

Odin shook his head. “No, my son, it is your magic,” he said, “Well then, when your Anthony Stark returns, I will bring Skjold with me to complete the bond... if he agrees.”

“Aye father, thank you.”

Odin smiled. “Now, I have heard wonderous things from your mother,” he said, “you are doing well here?”

Loki gave him a look. “I do find myself bored at times, so, I have let Anthony know in a series of tricks.”

“Loki.”

“Harmless fun, I promise... well physically harmless, Stark’s ego may have taken a hit.”

Odin laughed. “Perhaps,” he said, “Do you ever want to return to Asgard?”

Loki shrugged. “I am not much liked there... I would be alone again,” he said, “Mortals are not allowed there.”

“Would you give up your life there, for here?”

“If Anthony will have me... yes.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any good.. yes ... no?  
> Almost done... you are going to hate me at the end of this part of the Bound series...   
> anywho..  
> send me some love


	10. Teo Torriate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I'm gone  
> No need to wonder if I ever think of you  
> The same moon shines  
> The same wind blows  
> For both of us, and time is but a paper moon...  
> Be not gone" ~ Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done... whew... fear not though! There will be more to come with this series.. I promise!
> 
> I love the song I used as the title for this one... :D one of my favorites

Tony was watching the hallway to his bedroom nervously. He hated feeling that something was out of his control. To be completely honest, he was proud of himself for not having JARVIS show him footage. Even so, he gave an audible sigh of relief when the two gods walked back into the main room. 

Loki looked at him and Tony noticed how relaxed he was. “Anthony Stark, both of my sons speak highly of you,” Odin said, “I understand that you are leaving on the morrow for business, so would it be all right to speak our business now?”

Tony nodded and walked up next to Loki. “Hey, you ok?” he asked softly.

“Yes, I am,” Loki said, smiling, “Your turn.”

Tony gestured for Odin to follow. “I am sure that the Queen has told you what I have in place?” Tony asked when they were alone.

“Yes and I must say, I am surprised that a human is that trusting with ... his lover.”

Tony shrugged. “If I didn’t think ahead, Loki would be in some trouble,” he said, “The government is allowing him here as long as he is bound to me.... if something were to happen to me, he would either have to return to Asgard or Nick Fury’s care.....which ever happened first.”

He stared at Odin for a moment and then grinned. “I am not willing to allow Fury to get ahold of him, because there is no telling if or when Thor would be there to get him out of Nick’s hands,” he continued, “So, the contingency plan is in place.”

“Does Loki or Thor know about this plan?”

“No, Loki, because I don’t want him to worry himself into another breakdown and Thor wasn’t on my good side at that time.. I will let Thor know today though.”

Odin nodded. “I do approve this plan,” he said, “I do not want harm to come to my son... or to you.”

“Thanks,” Tony said, “Now, if the worst were to happen, how would we get everything we need taken care of?”

“It would be simple enough,” Odin said, “Bring your archer here and I will give him a scroll that will assist in the transfer.”

“Clint is on his way up with Hogun,” Tony said, “I would still rather Loki not know.. can Thor keep his mouth shut?”

“If Loki does not know that Thor knows, the secret will be safe.”

“Good, will you be able to stay for dinner?”

Odin shook his head. “I simply came to check on Loki and approve your.. plan,” he said, “I will speak to the archer before I leave, but, I cannot stay longer.”

“All right and thank you for coming, Loki needs to know that he still has family.”

The god smiled and left the room. Tony followed close behind and noticed that Clint and Hogun had finally arrived. “Took you two long enough!” Tony exclaimed.

“Uhh, you left us without the key to your private elevator,” Clint whined, “We had to take the... normal one.”

Hogun shook his head and cuffed Clint on the back of the head. Loki laughed. “I see you are in one piece, Tony,” he said.

“Of course I am,” Tony said.

Odin looked at Clint. “Archer,I have something for you,” he said, handing a small scroll over, “Hogun or Anthony will tell you what it is for, but, now I must return to Asgard.”

Hogun pulled Clint aside to quietly explain. The archer said nothing, but nodded to show he understood. 

Thor smiled at his father. “I will see you soon,” he said, “But, did you ask Loki about... Fandral?”  


Odin paused. “No, I thank you for reminding me,” he said and turned to Loki, who had curled into Tony’s arms on the couch.

Loki looked up with wide eyes. “Fandral was considered an honorable warrior and his feats of love and daring are legendary,” Odin said, “However, his assault on a Prince of Asgard is unforgivable... so, Prince Loki, you may hand down his punishment.”

The trickster froze. “Father?” he whispered.

“Loki, he has done you wrong, he has harmed you more than you have every harmed him,” Odin said, “His punishment is yours to decide.”  
Loki swallowed and nodded. “Exile,” he said softly, “Exile to live a mortal life... and pray that he receives redemption.”

“Exiled where?”

Loki looked at Tony, his eyes pleading for something.. guidance. “Midgard will be fine,” Tony said, kissing Loki’s temple, “As long as he is far from you.”

Odin nodded. “So it shall be done,” he said, “Do you wish to know where on Midgard?”

Loki nodded. “So that I may seek to avoid him.”

Odin bent and touched Loki’s face. “It lightens my heart to see love in your eyes once more, my son.”

“Thank you, father.”

Tony shifted Loki to the side and stood. He stuck his hand out to Odin. “Thank you, your Majesty,” Tony said honestly, smiling when Odin took his hand, “I thank you for your kindness and for your gift.”

Odin smiled. “I look forward to meeting again, Man of Iron.”

He nodded to Thor. “I will see you in the span of three weeks,” he said, “You will be here for your brother and then must return to Asgard.”  
“Aye father.”

Loki looked up at Tony, waiting for him to come and sit again. The genius got the hint and settled beside him again. Wrapping an arm around the demi god, Tony smiled. “JARVIS, how soon until dinner gets here?”

“ETA is about ten minutes, sir.”

Odin laid a hand on Thor’s shoulder and looked around the room. “Thank you, humans, for helping both of my sons,” he said, “I take my leave now, Hogun, do you wish to remain here?”

Clint looked like he tensed for a moment. Hogun nodded. “Yes, your Majesty, I do,” he said, “I will protect the Prince Loki and assist the Prince Thor.”

“Very well, I will see all of you upon your return to Asgard.”

Thor walked his father outside and waited until the Bifrost opened. Loki sniffed a little and buried his face in Tony’s chest. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Tony asked.

“Nothing.”

“Loki?”

Loki sniffed again and turned his head a little to glance at Tony. “I... I regret every wrong I have done to him, to you,” he said brokenly, “Why.. why do you forgive me?”

Tony kissed Loki’s forehead and held him close. “Everyone.. everyone deserves a second chance.”

Clint smiled and tugged on Hogun. “Let’s go to the main doors and get the food when it arrives,” he said.

Hogun nodded and followed the human. Tony watched them leave, noticing that the Asgardian placed his hand on Clint’s back. He then turned his attention back to Loki began to stroke his hair and back. “Loki, you deserve forgiveness,” Tony whispered, “you deserve love and kindness...I give you these things.”

Loki drew in a shaky breath. “I thank you,” he said, “I wish I knew why you feel I deserve this.”

“Because I have been there,” Tony said, “Ask Pepper, if you don’t believe me.”

“May I go lay down, I am not very hungry.”

Tony frowned, but nodded. “I want you to eat before I come to bed, ok?”

Loki shrugged and stood. Tony stood quickly and pulled Loki in for a lingering kiss. “It will be fine,” he said, “and when I get back, we are going on vacation.”

“I look forward to it,” Loki said sadly, “I will see you when you come to bed.”

He pulled away and wandered towards the bedroom. Thor came in and saw his brother leaving. “Is he still avoiding me?” he asked.

Tony shook his head. “Nope, he is upset with Pepper and I,” he said, “Nice to see you again, Point Break.”

Thor looked confused. “You were getting along mere moments ago.”  
“He is upset about my business trip,” Tony explained, “Pepper kind of sprung it on me, to keep me from wiggling out of it.”

“I see, I assume plans have been made for my brother?”

“Yup, all ready,” Tony said, “Even emergency plans have been made.”

“Perhaps... do you think it would be all right if I tried to speak with my brother?”

Tony grinned. “Sure, but, leave if he wants you out, ok?”

Thor nodded with speed and hurried away, before Tony changed his mind.

 

Loki lay on Tony’s side of the bed, his face buried in the numerous pillows and blankets that surrounded him. He had his eyes closed, wanting to fall asleep and forget that Tony was leaving the next morning. “Sir, your brother is outside the door, asking to come in.”

Groaning, the trickster sat up and glared at the ceiling. “Fine, send him in.”

Thor slipped in and smiled at Loki. “My brother, how are you?”

“Fine, however, I do not believe you are here for pleasantries.”

“You are right, I am here to speak to you about Tony Stark and how desperately I have hurt you.”

Loki stared at Thor, trying to find the will to kick him out and failing miserably. “Sometimes, I wish it to be different,” Loki said slowly, “I wish you had understood what you mean...meant to me.”

Thor sat on the bed beside him. “I wish I had as well,” he said, “If I had, this madness would never have happened, would it of?”

Loki shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not,” he said, “I was beyond reason when I found out my true parentage.... I wanted the pain to stop... none of them ever trusted me, it’s like they always knew.”

He stopped and leaned on Thor. “I thought you would at least protect me from their words,” he whispered.

His brother regarded him sadly. “I am sorry I did not.”

Loki nodded. “He loves me, you know,” he said, “I believe I love him, I don’t want to leave him, now that I know it is not father’s magics doing this.”

Thor nodded. “Loki, I hope that we can, once again, be brothers again,” he said, putting an arm around him, “I want you to feel you can come to me for help or even to talk.”

“I would like that,” Loki said, “You will be here when Tony leaves, right?”

“Aye.”

“I want to talk to Jane,” Loki said, “I want to apologize for my words to her, ‘tis not her fault that she did not know.”

“Do you wish for me to be there?”

Loki shook his head. “You would cloud my judgement,” he said, “I am still angry with you, but I care for you more than the anger can take away.”

“I understand, my brother.”

“I am glad that you do,” Loki said, “Please, I want to sleep, can we speak later?”

“Aye, we can, rest and I will be here when you wake.”

Loki smiled and pulled away. “Goodnight, brother,” he said and lay back down in his nest.

Thor shook his head at his brother’s predictable sleeping behavior and left the room.

 

Tony was busy dishing out dinner when Thor came back. “Is he coming to dinner?” he asked.

“I don’t believe he is, friend Stark,” Thor said, “He seems distraught and I think to let him be would be the best course of action.”

“Normally, I would agree with you,” Tony said, “But, we just barely got enough weight on him for him to at least look healthy... he needs to eat something.”

Thor nodded in understanding. “Perhaps you should bring some to him,” he said.

“Dinner in bed, good idea.”

Tony jumped up and grabbed two plates. He dished out a little of everything before hurrying from the room. “Eat your fill and then leave it, JARVIS will make sure it gets cleaned up,” he called back.

Clint and Hogun stared at Tony’s back and then at Thor. “He relies way too much on his tech,” Clint muttered.

Hogun shook his head and Thor let out a booming laugh.

 

Tony walked into the room and nearly burst into laughter at the way Loki had piled the pillows and blankets. “Hey, Lo’lo,” he said, “Can you eat for me?  


Loki looked up from the bed and tried to glare, but his heart wasn’t in it. “What is it?” he asked.

“Good stuff, try it.”

Sitting up, the dark haired god held his hands out for his plate. Tony handed it to him, plus a fork and sat next to him. “You know, the two weeks are going to fly by,” Tony said, almost conversationally. 

“Are they now?” Loki asked sarcastically, “What makes you so sure?”

Tony grinned and started to eat. “Nat and Clint are going to keep you busy, Thor and Jane will be here and I want you to work on something in my workshop.”

Loki stared at him. “Like what?”

“My suit... it is very resistant to freezing temperatures,” Tony said, “But, deep space type cold is a no go, as you could have seen from our little tiff a few months ago... I want you to find out how cold you can make a room, have JARVIS measure it and then work it into my new suit.”

“So, you want me to use the magic that stems from the heritage that I hate to upgrade your suit?” Loki sounded incredulous.

“Yup,” Tony said, “This power can be useful, I promise.”

Putting his food on the floor, Loki conceded. “Very well,” he said, tiredly, “Can we get some sleep, or do you need to get things finished?”

“We can lay here if you want,” Tony said, looking at the food, “You’re not hungry?”  
“No.”

“You gonna eat while I am gone?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Of course,” he said, “Clint and Hogun would be all too happy to tie me down to ensure I eat... though, Natasha would probably enjoy that as well.”

Tony picked the plate up and laid it on the dresser. “Let’s get some sleep then, all right?” he said, stripping down to his boxers.

Loki nodded and did the same. He curled up in the center of the bed, pulling the blankets around him. Tony frowned. “Hey, where am I going to sleep?” 

A slight shift in the blanket and a corner lifting was his answer. Crawling under the blanket, he got as close to Loki as he could. The trickster was shaking. “Oh Loki,” Tony whispered, “My Loki.”

“What is wrong with me?” Loki whimpered, “Why can I not bear the thought of you being away from me for more than a day?”

Tony closed his eyes and held tight to the shaking man. “Oh, Loki, there is nothing wrong with you,” he promised, “I will call you every night, have a nifty video set up, ok?”  
The shaking eased a little, but Loki tried to curl himself closer to Tony. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Loki, you have nothing to be sorry about,” Tony insisted, “Try to get some sleep, ok, I will be here when you wake up.”

Green eyes closed and Tony felt him begin to relax. He waited until he was certain the god was asleep before reaching for his phone off the nightstand. “Dial Ms. Potts please.”

“Certainly sir.”

“What do you want, Tony?”

Tony shushed her and showed her Loki. Pepper frowned. “In bed now?” she asked, a little quieter this time, “Is something wrong?”  
“Yeah, I am worried about him, he hasn’t eaten today and spent dinner in bed,” Tony said, “I know Thor will be here and so will Clint, but, is there any way we can cut this down to a week at the most?”

Pepper groaned. “Tony, you know that that would be offensive to this business men,” she said, “I know that he is not doing all that well, but, you can’t neglect the business either.”

“I know, I am just asking for a little leeway and the next time, advanced warning.”

“Fine, I will see what I can do,” she said, “I will see you in the morning, Tony.”

“Night, Pep.”

 

Loki woke slowly, feeling warm and safe. He looked at Tony’s face and smiled. Then he remembered what was going on that day and shuddered. Tony felt him shift and opened his eyes. “Hey beautiful,” he said.

No answer, just the brilliant green eyes closing again. Instead of forcing an answer, Tony just lay there, holding Loki close. 

“Sir, Ms. Potts is here for you.”

Loki tensed and opened his eyes. Tony cursed. “Come on, let’s get up,” he said, “We can take a shower and you can walk me out, all right?”

All he got was a head shake. Tony ran his hand through Loki’s dark hair. “I don’t want to leave,” he said, “But, I need you here, running things, ok?”

The demi god got out of the bed and walked away. Tony cursed again and followed him to the balcony. “Do you want me to get Thor?” he asked.

“No, I want to feel normal again,” Loki snapped, “It’s not fair, I was ... even when I felt poorly, it was still better than when I first arrived, even just after Thor’s fall...you are helping me... and now, you will be gone and damnit, I know it is not a long period of time, but, I already feel lost.”  
“Can you try, for me?” Tony asked, “Give it a few days, if you can’t handle it, I will come home.. business meetings be damned.”

Loki nodded and turned to face Tony. “I am sorry that I am such a problem for you,” he said, “You deserve someone who is not as...damaged as I.”

“I think I should be the judge of what I deserve,” Tony said, “Come on, let’s get that shower.”

Loki finally conceded and followed the man. 

 

Pepper was waiting impatiently in the kitchen, looking very irate when they finally appeared. “Tony!” she snapped, “We need to leave, like five minutes ago!”  
Tony rolled his eyes. “My private jet, it’s fine,” he said, “Meetings don’t start until tomorrow, right?”

She nodded. “But, you were supposed to have dinner with them tonight!”  
“It’s fine, Pep, we can go, all right?”

Loki had flinched back away from Tony when Pepper started yelling. Tony looked back and smiled. “Hey you, c’mere,” he said, pulling Loki close, “Remember, give it a few days, all right... if it is too much, call me, or have Clint do it, all right?”

Loki nodded. Pepper felt bad for yelling when she saw the state of the demi god. He looked as though he did not sleep and was very listless. “Loki, I’m sorry I started yelling,” she said, “I guess I am just used to dealing with Tony flaking off.”

He never even looked at her, just gave a shallow nod. “Tony, we really have to leave now,” she said.

“All right,” Tony said, “Loki, I love you, I will talk to you tomorrow by phone and every day after that until I come home... it will be all right.”

“Just go, Stark,” Loki said dully, “I will be here when you return.. not like I can go anywhere.”

Tony looked over at Pepper. “Can you go and wake Clint or Thor,” he asked, “Once one is out here, we can leave.”

Loki regarded him silently. Tony pulled him close, then cradled the pale face with his hands. “You are all right,” he whispered, kissing him.

Loki closed his eyes and allowed the touch, but did not respond. Thor and Pepper came into the room. Tony shifted backwards and walked Loki to Thor. “Hey, I will see you in two weeks and will talk to you tomorrow,” he said, pushing him into Thor’s arms, “Take care of him, ok?”

Thor nodded and held his brother to his chest. Tony kissed him once more and waved to Thor. Pepper sighed and led Tony out. 

Loki watched them go, barely blinking. “Brother, come, you must eat,” Thor whispered.

The smaller god was silent, but allowed Thor to guide him to the bar. Clint wandered in and frowned. “Already gone?” he asked.

“Aye.”

“Well, let’s get some breakfast,” Clint said, “Hogun said he would be up in a moment.”

Thor grinned. “I see, tiny archer,” he said cheerfully, “Well, let us have poptarts and coffee!”  
Clint shook his head. “Nope, full breakfast,” he said, “Promised Tony I would make sure that Loki kept his weight on.”

“Will poptarts not do that?”

“Not healthy weight,” Clint said, heading into the kitchen, “I am going to call Charlie and have him meet us at the park later on, instead of sitting here all day.”

“Will the Lady Natasha be joining us?”

Clint grinned. “Nope, she has a job,” he said, “someone hired her off the grid, since we no longer work for SHIELD.”

Hogun wandered in and sat next to Thor. “Hogun, my friend,” Thor said, “How was your time of rest?”

Hogun said nothing, but looked over at Clint. The archer raised an eyebrow and stuck his tongue out. “You cannot blame me,” he said.

Loki barely paid attention to the exchange, choosing instead to stare at the counter top. Hogun rolled his eyes. “You insisted you could not sleep,” he said.

Clint glared and Thor laughed loudly. “See if I continue to make either of you breakfast,” Clint declared, “Loki and I can eat it all.”

At his name, the god looked up. “Eat?” he asked.

“Yeah, food, the stuff I just cooked.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Clint leaned over the counter and touched Loki’s hand. “You have to eat, even if it is just a little.”

Loki shrugged. “Tony didn’t tell me to,” he said childishly.

“Do I need to call him?”

“It will not do you any good.”  
Clint groaned in frustration. “Loki, just eat a little,” he said, “You are a bit old to be playing these games.”

Loki glared at him. “I am not hungry,” he said again, “maybe later.”

Clint shrugged and began to dish out the food. He slid a plate in front of all three sitting at the bar, to which, Loki pushed it away. Thor sighed. “Tony is not going to be happy.”

“Who cares?” 

Clint rolled his eyes. “JARVIS, call Tony please, he should be able to get a call by now.”  
“His phone is still off sir, it seems they are still waiting their turn to take off.”

Loki stood and walked back to the bedroom. “Did Tony tell him not to hurt himself?” Clint asked.

“Nay, only that if he cannot handle it after a few days, Tony will come home.”  
Clint sighed. “You would think that he would think ahead.”

Hogun looked at Clint. “Perhaps he wants to show Loki that he trusts him.”

“Yeah, true,” Clint said, rubbing the back of his head, “Well, if Loki isn’t going to eat, I will take it.”

 

Loki flopped onto the bed, his normal grace completely absent. He looked over at Tony’s side of the bed and groaned. “Pathetic sentiment,” he mumbled, “When he is here, I am strong... stronger than before...without him, I am back at the beginning... how does he do that?”

“Sir, Nick Fury is on his way to the Tower, ETA is in about 10 minutes.”

Loki cursed and sat up. “Let my brother and the archer know,” he said, “and ask if they want me to stay back here.”

“Already done sir and they have let me know that they will handle Fury... unless you wish to come out and assist in the conversation.”

Loki mused on this for a moment. “Let them know I will be out, I despise being spoken about when I am not there to defend myself.”

He stood and grabbed his phone. “Dial Stark,” he said, “Let it go to voice mail if he does not answer.”  
“Loki?”

“Hello, Anthony,” Loki said, his voice wavering, “I am giving you fair warning that Director Fury is on his way over... didn’t take him long, did it?”

“Thor and Clint are still there, right?”

Loki nodded. Tony stared up at him from the screen, his face taking on a very worried look. “I wish you were here to deal with this,” Loki said quietly, “I don’t think I will be very convincing, what ever his argument may be.”  
“Just make him stay in the lobby.”

Loki looked up. “It will be done, Sir,” JARVIS intoned, “The security guards know to stop him at the first doors.”

“Do you wish me to stay away from him?”

Tony shook his head. “If you hide, it gives him more reason to be suspicious,” he said, “Just stay with Thor and Clint.. listen to Clint.”

Loki growled when the magic of the bond reacted. “You want me to listen to the bird brain?” he snapped.

“Of course, that way, Fury has no reason to try and pull you into SHIELD headquarters.”

The other man relaxed and hung his head. “Of course,” he whispered, “I’m sorry, I am... I don’t feel right at this time.”

“When do you ever?” Tony asked, grinning, “You are Loki... my Loki, I need you happy when I get back, I need you ready for a week long bed in, naked, beneath me and dripping.”

Loki shuddered and nodded. “I will hold you to it, Anthony,” he said softly.

“Oh, don’t worry, I always keep my word, now, go and deal with the little problem downstairs and I will go and take a cold ass shower.”

Laughing, Loki nodded. “I love you, Tony,” he said.

“Love you too, Lo’lo...now, go and show me that you can run things without me.”

Loki grinned and disconnected. He felt a hundred times better and hurried from the bedroom. Clint was waiting at the door for him. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes, I am,” Loki assured, “Tony made a good point, it would look worse if I hide away.”

Gritting his teeth, he stared at Clint. “He also told me that I have to listen to you,” he muttered, “So, the spell reacted and now I am stuck with you.”

Clint laughed. “He is smarter than I thought he was,” he chortled, “Well, let’s get rid of the pirate and we can get ready to go out, sound good?”

Loki nodded. “Of course,” he said, “I would love to go to the mall and then the park.” 

“The mall, why?!” Clint whined.

“Because I want to get something for Tony,” Loki said, leering at Clint.

“Ahhhh, I don’t want to know!”

Thor came rushing in at Clint’s yell. “What is wrong?”

Clint pointed an accusing finger at Loki. “He is being dirty!”

“I am confused, did he not just bathe?”

“Never mind,” Clint muttered, “Let’s go.”

Hogun met them at the elevator. “Will you require my assistance?” he asked.

“Sure, just in case,” Clint said, “I wish Natasha was here... she can put the fear of women into anyone.”

 

Fury was waiting for them in the lobby, looking incredibly pissed off. He focused his glare on Clint when the archer stepped out of the elevator. “What is going on?” he snapped, “Why was I detained out here?”

“Tony didn’t want you up in his home,” Clint said, shrugging, “So, you stayed down here, now, why are you here?”  
“Since Stark is not in the country, I was told, by the Council, to retrieve Loki until Stark returns.”

Clint shook his head as Thor and Hogun moved to stand beside him. “Nope, Stark put Loki’s care in my hands, so, Boss can only listen to me until his master gets back.”

Loki glared at Clint. “Watch it,” he growled.

Fury shrugged. “Matters little to me what Stark said, Loki is to come with me.”

Three SHIELD agents and Steve Rogers walked in. “Clint, don’t make this harder than it should be,” Steve said, “Loki will be kept safe, I promise.”

“If you want to keep Loki safe, then you would keep him away from Fury,” Clint growled, “Sorry, Loki has a company to run and can’t be bothered to have needles shoved in him.”

Steve frowned. “That is not what is going to happen to him.”

“Dear Captain, what happens if that is exactly what happens to me?” Loki interjected smoothly, “I understand that you despise lying, liars and torture.. which begs the question of why you continue to work with such a group, since, the good Director here could probably give me some pointers on torture... from what I have seen and read, he far surpasses me in cruelty, or don’t you remember that magnificent glass cage that can fall from the sky if our wonder Dr. Banner is in it.”

Steve swallowed hard. “That is a safety precaution,” Fury cut in.

“Ahhh yes,” Loki said, smiling wide, which made Thor twitch, “Safety, until it hits the ground and Dr. Banner is crushed into a tiny pulp... maybe he would see the ground coming as he transformed back...now, that is simply a fear tactic, should I mention what I gleaned from some of the other Agent’s minds while I had control?”

Fury stepped forward, angrier than before. “You are truly a Lie Smith,” he snarled.  
“Am I now, tell me, how well do you know  me?” Loki asked, “Do you think you know me better than Thor does, or even Tony... actually, I think Tony now knows me better than Thor.. if you catch my meaning.”

Thor growled a little and Clint was thankful Tony wasn’t in the room at that moment. Fury looked disgusted. Steve looked at Clint. “Is it true that they torture people?” he asked.

Clint grinned. “Of course,” he said, “SHIELD does what ever they can to get the information, to get the desired outcome.. or haven’t you figured that out yet... you know, the nuke sent towards NYC should have clued you in.”

Steve looked at Fury. “Sir, he has a point,” he said.

Fury turned his glare onto Steve. “The criminal comes with us.”  
“He served his time!” Clint snapped, “Loki, go upstairs.”

Loki tried to tell Clint no, but realized that he wouldn’t be able to. “Fucking hell, Stark,” Loki snapped as he turned away.

Thor watched in amazement as Loki went back into the elevator. “Tony told Loki to listen to me while he was gone,” Clint explained, “So, he is still under control, now you need to leave, before I have security call the NYPD.”

Hogun followed Loki, glancing back at the other two. Clint frowned. Hogun just looked up once and stepped into the elevator. Groaning, Clint reached over and grabbed a walkie from one of the security guards on the floor. “We have unauthorized persons on the private floors,” he said, “Lock down all floors until the penthouse and find them.”

Fury’s eye widened. The archer stared at him for a moment and then spoke into the walkie again. “Entire building on lockdown and notify the NYPD.”

“See, you were going to get to leave, until it was discovered that you had some of your goons already up in the building,” Clint said, “You had better hope that none of them touch Loki.”  


Loki looked at Hogun. “What is wrong?” he asked.

“There are intruders on the upper floors,” the samurai answered, “I am to protect you until your Tony returns.”

“Sneaky bastard,” Loki mumbled, “Slipped them in easily, didn’t he?”

“Not quite,” Hogun said, “The bodiless voice told me that there was a possibility that someone had entered, but, they had... a pass?”

Loki frowned. “Looks like Stark will have to re-issue his key passes for the upper floors, unless, the good Captain let Fury have his.”

The elevator opened and Hogun stepped out first, sword drawn. Loki was relieved to see that the penthouse was empty. Hogun relaxed and led Loki to a chair. “We wait,” he said.

Loki nodded. “So, what is it with you and my archer?” he asked.

Hogun looked at him, but did not answer. “Well?” he pressed, “Clint seems quite taken with you, which is a first, since you rarely speak.”

“We understand each other,” Hogun said tonelessly.

“Is he a friend... or more?” 

Hogun gave what may be considered a glare, but not really. “Both.”  
Loki burst into laughter and fell off his chair. “You two deserve each other,” he said, “Perhaps you can reign him in and he can bring you out.”  
“What is humorous about this?”

Loki waved a hand at him. “Do not worry about it,” he said, then sobered, “I miss him, you know... how do you do it, Hogun?”  
“Do what?”

Green eyes looked at him sadly. “How do you make it through each day without ... feeling?”  
“What makes you think I do not?”

Loki looked startled. “I worry for you and your brother,” Hogun said, “I wish I had been able to protect you as I should have when Thor was banished, when you fell, when Thor returned here to retrieve you... and when you were imprisoned.. we believe that it was Fandral’s influence that prevented Thor and the All Father from knowing what was happening to you.”  
“Why did Heimdall not say anything?”

Hogun looked grim. (hehehe) “He claims he could not see into your cell until towards the end,” he explained, “We believe the left over power from The Other and the Tesseract prevented him from seeing you.”

“That is very plausible.”

“Your father was rightfully upset when he saw the damage done.”

Loki looked down. “I know, I just wish I was not the one to upset he all the time.”

They were interrupted by Clint and Thor returning. They both looked very pleased with themselves. “Fury will not be bothering us until Tony returns,” Clint said, grinning, “Unless he wants to be arrested.”

“What did you do?”

“The NYPD were very kind in telling him that because he did not have permission to enter the dwelling,he could not go into the private floors,” Clint explained, “and that if they receive another call from this penthouse about anyone trying to sneak in, they would personally come and get Fury.”

Loki snickered. “Good.”

Thor looked at his brother worriedly. “Do you still wish to go out today?” he asked.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes, Thor,” he said, “I do, he can’t do anything in public, considering it is well known I am here, why I am here and have done my time.”

Clint grinned. “Besides, we will be with him and Charlie is going to meet us at the park in about an hour for coffee.”

Hogun looked at Clint. “What is coffee?” he asked.

“Oh god, you haven’t had coffee yet?” Clint exclaimed, “Well, my friend, you are in for a treat!”

Thor grinned and nodded. “Yes, it is a most delicious of Midgardian treats.”

Loki rolled his eyes again. “Hogun, I do hope you will remain the one that I can hold an intelligent conversation with until Tony returns.”

Clint and Thor both turned puppy eyes on Loki. “Not nice, Boss,” Clint said.

“‘tis true though,” Loki said.

Thor burst into laughter. “My brother is truly feeling better, if he is back to insulting my intelligence.”

Loki gave a small smile. “Shall we go?”

 

They walked to the park, Hogun and Thor not much liking cars. Charlie was already there, waiting at a bench towards a more secluded area of the park. “Loki, how are you doing today?”

The Trickster grimaced and shook his head. “Nervous, angry and alone,” he said, “Tony left and not soon after, someone came to try and take me into custody.”  
Charlie looked at the other three. “Do you want them around while we talk?”

Loki shrugged. “Only if they wish to stay,” he said, “Though, it may be smart, in case Fury decides to try anything.”

“Good idea,” Charlie said, “So, tell me, what are you planning on doing for the next week?”

Loki stared at him for a moment and then frowned. “I had a few ideas,” he said, “Tony is trusting me to run his company from here... but, I know very little about it and Ms. Potts went with him.”

“So, he left you with a big project to keep you occupied?”

“I guess he did,” Loki said, “I am sure that I can find help from some of the other managers that work within the company.”

Charlie grinned. “Sure you can,” he said, “Loki, you know you can do these things, you know you can let him do whatever he needs to do for his business, you just have to let yourself do it.”

“I feel lost without him,” Loki said, softly, “The silence in our room after he left was deafening.”

“And in two weeks, you will be begging for silence, because I know how Tony Stark loves to hear himself speak.”

Loki gave a sad chuckle and nodded. “I will just gag him.”

“Do you want to have a full session, or would you prefer to leave it at this?”

“I think this is all right,” Loki said, “I can call you if I need you and you saw me last yesterday... I am sure you have a family you need to attend to.”

Charlie smiled. “Well Loki, I see a great deal of progress has been made,” he said, “Let’s make the next appointment for next week, how about, two days before Tony comes home?”

“Sounds good.”

“And you can call me when ever you want,” Charlie said, “So, if you can’t make it until then, or even a few days, let me know.”

“I will and thank you.”

Clint laid a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “We can stay for a bit,” he said.

“No, I think it is all right,” the demi god answered, “As bad as I feel about Tony being gone, I know it could be worse.”

Thor had a large smile on his face. “That is true brother!” he exclaimed, “He will be back before you know it!”

“Thank you, Charlie,” Loki said, bowing his head, “I do thank you for your patience and aid.”

“It is my job Loki, now go and have fun.”

Thor took Loki’s arm and led him away, after waving to the doctor. Hogun nodded his head, then nudged Clint to say goodbye. The Archer glared and then waved at Charlie, who burst into laughter.

They kept the shopping trip short, as Thor was still a little nervous about Fury and Loki didn’t deal with a fidgeting god of thunder. As they walked back to the Tower, Loki hung back and pulled Thor with him. “I wish to speak to Jane, tonight,” he said, “If that is agreeable to you.”

Thor nodded. “That is agreeable to me,” he said, “Do you wish me to be in the same room?”  
“No, I can handle it,” Loki said, “I wish to apologize to her, that is all.”

Thor opened his mouth to argue, but was smacked in the head with a rock. Clint shook his head at him and turned back around to speak with Hogun.

“Anything for you, Loki,” Thor said, pulling out his phone.

“Thank you, brother,” Loki whispered.

 

 

Jane was waiting for them when they returned, sitting nervously on one of the couches. Clint and Thor smiled at her, the large god kissing her on the cheek. Loki sucked in a breath and smiled as well. “If you wish, we could speak alone,” Loki said.  
“Yeah, we can do that.”

The dark haired god smiled. “Come, we can talk in Tony’s office,” he said.

He led her towards the small office. “We can leave the door open, if you like,” he said, “I can understand if you do not feel comfortable with me.”

“That’s fine.”

He gestured for her to sit and he sat on Tony’s desk. Crossing his legs, he took a deep breath. “I want to apologize for my behavior at the party,” he started, “I should not have taken my anger out on you... when it was not your fault that Thor did not tell you.  
Jane smiled. “I should apologize for not listening and not letting you come to me on your own time,” she said, “We both made mistakes, but mine caused you more distress and got Thor is a great deal of trouble.”

Loki nodded. “Mother had him punished on Asgard,” he said, “Thor... for all his overbearing love, is not the most  common sense laden man in the nine realms.”

“Did he tell you he loved you?”

Loki nodded sadly. “Many times, in different ways,” he said softly, looking down at his hands, “But, I think his reputation meant more... and looking back, I should have seen this, but... I was too in love and I hated being that out of control, I needed him to ground me.. I hoped he was the one my magic chose.”

She nodded. “It hurt when you saw that he found someone else.”

“More than I care to admit,” Loki said, “I felt foolish, because I should have been able to see through it.”

“Do you think we could be friends?” Jane asked, “I know that we have a long way to go, but, I do not want to cause family strife either.”

“Eventually,” Loki said, “It takes a great deal for me to trust... lies and pain have only made it harder... please understand.”

“I do and I thank you for talking with me,” she said, “Now, let’s go and make sure Thor hasn’t worn a hole in the floor with worry.”

“He does tend to worry more now,” Loki muttered.

Jane laughed and walked with Loki back out to the sitting room. Thor jumped up when he saw them, his face filled with anxiety. “Is everything all right?” he asked.

“Yes, yes of course,” Loki said.

Jane put her hands on her hips and glared at Thor. “You are lucky your mother has already punished you,” she said, “You were totally unfair to Loki... and me... however, I do forgive you, because I understand why you did not say anything to me.”

Thor looked down. “I know and I realize that now,” he said, “Loki... brother... know that I do love you.”

“I know Thor,” Loki said, “Do not worry on the past, I have to learn to move on as well.”

Clint clapped his hands together. “So, what shall we do for dinner tonight?”

Loki shrugged. “I am still not very hungry,” he said, “However, Tony did have me learn to cook, so I guess I could make whatever you wanted, since you are taking time out of your life for me.”

Clint grinned. “No issues Loki, I promise,” he said, “But, since you are offering, do you think you could make us a New England clambake... I haven’t had one in a LONG time.”

Loki nodded. “However, you have to tell me what one is,” he said.

Getting excited, Clint rattled off everything Loki would need and that JARVIS can have it delivered. Smiling, the demi god nodded. “Very well,” he said, “Seems easy enough.”

“JARVIS, can you order all of that for me?” Loki asked.

“Certainly, Loki.”

Thor and Jane smiled. “Do you want us to stay?” Jane asked.

“Yes, of course,” Loki said, “I do not wish to be estranged from my brother, you both are more than welcome to stay.”

Jane nodded. “I have to and buy somethings for my stay here,” she said, “Thor, why don’t you come with me, I am sure that Loki can handle Clint on his own.”

Clint stuck his tongue out, while Loki and Thor began to laugh. Waving his hand a little, Loki looked at the archer. “Be careful my friend, or your face may stick that way,” he said, smirking evilly.

Clint’s eyes widened when he realized he couldn’t pull his tongue back in. Thor shook his head. “Loki,” he admonished.

“It was just a bit of fun, right Big Bird?” Loki giggled, waving his hand.

Hogun shook his head as Clint waved his arms around. “That was NOT funny,” he exclaimed.

Jane laughed. “It was to me!”

“Don’t feel bad, that wasn’t half as bad as what I did to Tony.”

Thor eyed his brother warily. “What did you do to Friend Stark?”

“There was an adorable baby picture of him posted on a billboard downtown,” Loki said, “I may or may not have given it to a media outlet to put up.”

Jane and Clint began to laugh loudly, the archer falling off his seat. Thor looked as if he were fighting his laughter. “Loki... I have no idea how to admonish you for that one,” he said, finally laughing out loud.

“Then don’t.”

“The supplies for dinner will be arriving in 20 minutes, Loki.”

Loki looked up with a grin. “Thank you, JARVIS.”

He looked at the others. “I am going to call Tony and will be out in a bit,” he said, “I didn’t get a chance to really speak to him, because of our ... issue.”

Thor nodded. “I understand, brother,” he said, “Go and speak to Stark!”

Loki rolled his eyes and walked back to his bedroom. “JARVIS, call Tony and put it up on the TV screen,” he said, “I do not wish to hold the phone.”

He lay back on the bed and pulled a blanket around him. Tony’s face flickered onto the screen and the genius smiled big. “You are getting to be as bad as me,” he said, “Still in bed?”

Loki shook his head. “No, I just got finished with speaking to Jane,” he said, “I feel drained and wished to speak to you.”

Tony’s face immediately turned serious. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, Tony, I am fine, it went well, the air has been cleared, I promise.”

Tony relaxed slowly. “Good, now, how are you feeling?” he asked.

“Tired, not hungry, wanting to sleep until you come home,” Loki said, “However, from here on out, I will probably lie if you were to ask again.”

“Loki,” Tony said warningly.

“I apologize,” Loki said, “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“You say that now.”

Loki smirked. “I wish to wrench other noises from your throat,” he hissed.

“Ohhh, is that all you want me for, the fact that I can reduce you to a shaking, whimpering mess?” Tony asked, leaning back.

“I wish to repeat that experience, yes,” Loki said, shifting slowly.

“Trust me, that experience will be repeated many many times when I get home,” Tony said, leering, “I have many different ways I can get you into such a state that you...”

“Tony, are you ready?”

Tony groaned and looked back. “In just a moment Pep, talking to Loki,” he called.

“All right, but you don’t have time to take a cold shower, you need to get some sleep so that we can meet them for breakfast in a few hours.”

“Fine fine,” he mumbled.

Loki smiled sadly. “Go to sleep, Tony,” he said, “I will talk to you tomorrow.”

“Good night, my Loki.”

Loki watched the screen for a few more moments, trying to will away the sadness and the arousal. “Damn him for turning me into this,” he muttered.

He curled into the pillows and closed his eyes. “Damnit, I am a Prince.. I am Loki,” he growled, “I am...not lost and I will be here, whole, when he returns.”

He got out of the bed and left the bedroom. “Is the food here?” he called.

Clint poked his head from the game room. “Yeah, it was put away, did you want to start it now?”

“Yes, I need to keep occupied.”

Clint jumped up and ran into the kitchen. “Come, I will help!”  
Within the hour, there was enough food for Thor to eat four times over. Clint sat next to Hogun, showing him how to get the meat from the lobster, Jane doing the same for Thor and Loki. The dark haired demi god picked through some of the food, enjoying the taste, but still not all that hungry.  He looked at the clock and stood. “I am tired,” he said, “I will see you in the morning... good night all.”

Thor watched his brother go, while the others returned his sentiment. “I worry for him still,” he said, “He was doing so well and then Tony is taken away.”

Clint grinned. “Don’t worry, we are here and JARVIS will let me know if the Dark One does anything fishy.”

Hogun looked confused. “I am afraid I do not understand the reference.”

Clint leaned in close smiling. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You will explain later,” Hogun said, “Now, who cleans?”

“JARVIS will take care of it, won’t ya?”

“As always.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “You have become spoiled here, haven’t you?”

“Yes.”

Clint stood up and grabbed one more bite of lobster. “Busy day tomorrow,” he said, “Good night all.”

 

One in the morning and Clint heard his phone chime, signaling he had a text. Thinking it was Natasha, he reached over Hogun and snagged it. The message made his blood run cold. 

 

_“Activate Code Shift and Hide.”_  

 

“Hogun, get up... Tony’s missing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what a New England Clam Bake is...let me educate you (cuz it is sooo yummy)
> 
> http://allrecipes.com/howto/new-england-clambake/


	11. Kimi ni Aitakute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "kimi ni aitakute dare yori mo aitakute  
> mou ichido kono te o tsunaide hoshii
> 
> I want to see you I want to see you more than anyone  
> Once more, I want you to hold my hand" ~ Gackt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, last chapter for this part of the Bound series. There will be two one shots coming up and I will be starting the next multi chaptered part of this series at the same time.   
> Look for it.. ok?  
> Also, the next multi chaptered one may take a little longer than this one, because I am getting ready to move. So, while I have no internet, I will be working diligently on that story, so I can get as much out as possible when I am able to post.

Clint jumped up and pulled a pair of pants on, while the samurai hunted for the scroll that Odin had left. The archer hurried from the room. “JARVIS, building on complete lockdown, no one comes in or leaves, period,” Clint said, “Shift and Hide is in effect.”

“Yes sir.”

“Wake the others and call Natasha.”

He grabbed Loki’s laptop and pulled up a video file. Typing quickly, he entered the password and waited for the others. Thor and Jane wandered out first, both looking like they were still asleep. “Tiny archer, why have you woken us up at this unholy hour?” Thor yawned.

“Tony is gone, missing, I just got the text.”

Thor’s eyes widened. “Do you know anything else?”

Clint shook his head. “No and that will be explained as soon as Loki gets in here.”

Jane frowned. “Did he leave his Iron Man suits here?” she asked.

“No, he normally carries a more compact one with him, so I have no idea what happened.”

Loki shuffled out and glared at Clint. “What in the Nine realms do you want?” he grumbled.

“Boss, sit, please, you have to watch something.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “This could not wait until the morn?”

“Nope, now.”

Shrugging, Loki sat on the couch and grabbed his laptop. The video was ready and started playing the moment Loki touched the computer.

 

Tony was looking into the camera and the god felt his heart hitch. 

_“Hey babe, I made this video the same day I spoke to your mom and Clint, so, if you are watching this, that means something happened to me.”_   


Tony took a deep breath.

_“In the event that I cannot be there to keep Fury off of you, I asked Clint to take on the job of keeping your bond, until I am either found alive... or your father comes to retrieve you... so, what ever happens, know that I do love you and I am sorry to do this to you.”_   


Loki touched the screen, his hand shaking violently. Thor sat down beside him and put an arm around him, expecting to be rebuffed. He was surprised when Loki leaned on him. “He isn’t coming back?” he asked softly.

Clint knelt in front of him. “Until Pepper calls me, I am assuming that he was taken and still alive,” he said, “Stark is worth more to people alive than dead, which gives me a good feeling that he is alive.”

Loki nodded, but continued to shake. Clint took the laptop from him and Thor pulled him closer. “I will call to my father and see if he can have mother come down.. or let Loki return to Asgard.”

“NO!” Loki cried, “No, I can’t go back, not until I know if he is all right.. please Thor!”

“Shh, my brother, it is all right,” the large god whispered, “I will have mother come to help then, is that agreeable?”

Loki nodded miserably. Clint looked back at Hogun, who handed him the scroll. 

“Sir, Fury is at the entrance of the building and is arguing with the guards to let him in.”

“Give me a visual,” Clint said, taking the scroll and opening it.

He handed it to Loki. “Read it for me,” he said, “This is just to keep you from falling into Fury’s hands, I promise.”

Loki sniffed. “I understand,” he said, and began to read the scroll.

He could feel the bond move and twist to fit Clint and he broke. As the spell finished, he began to sob into Thor’s shirt, his fingers fisting the material. “Am I so loathsome that even the fates are against me?” he whimpered.

“No, no brother, we will find your Tony Stark, I promise,” Thor said soothingly, “Do not worry yourself ill.”

Clint looked at Thor. “Go and get your mother,” he said, “Hogun and I can handle Loki, ok?"

Thor nodded and looked at Jane. “Please, in any way you can, help him.”

She nodded. “He will be fine, go now.”

Thor looked up at Hogun. The samurai sat next to him and took Loki into his arms. “Loki, I shall return,” Thor promised and rushed outside.

Clint took a look at the monitor and frowned. “JARVIS, where is Fury?” he asked.

“Attempting to hack into my system from his van, sir... he is failing miserably.”

Clint laughed. “Put him on the phone.”

“Certainly.”

“BARTON, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP THERE?”

Clint held the phone away from his ear and made a gesture at Hogun, to signal he was going into the other room. “So, why are you here, Fury?”

“Two agents reported to me that Tony was missing,” Fury said, “Which means that Loki is a hazard.”

“Not exactly sir,” Clint said, “See, Stark made a deal with the good All Father that if something were to happen to him...Loki would be put into my care, until either Tony returns.. or, in the event of his death, Thor takes him home.”

“That was not part of the original agreement!”

Clint giggled. “I know, but, you see, Tony went and banged Loki, so now, The All Father and the government see this as a good thing,” he said, “Meaning, Loki stays happy and our world stays safe from his temper tantrums.”

“Barton, open up the Tower.. now.”

“No can do, JARVIS only responds to Loki right now.”

He could practically hear Fury grinding his teeth in anger. “I have every right to force my way in there,” he ground out, “You are harboring a fugitive.”

“No, Director Fury, he is not a fugitive, not anymore,” Clint snapped, “So, unless you are going to be helpful and tell me whatever you happen to know about Tony... or this conversation is over.”

“I have no idea,” Fury growled, “He was in his hotel room.. oddly enough, alone, two men went in and grabbed him.”

“Thanks,” Clint said and hung up.  
“JARVIS call Pepper.”

“Clint... oh god Clint,” Pepper sobbed hysterically, “They knew who Tony was... I was... I went to the bathroom.. Oh.. is Loki all right... he was so upset yesterday morning.”

“Pepper, calm down, where are you?”

“I am at a police station in Berlin,” she said, sniffling, “They left the room a mess...stole the Iron Man suit... everything.”

Clint frowned. “Well shit,” he mumbled, “Did they leave anything to give us a hint?”

“No, though, Tony did get a few texts off before they broke his phone,” she said hurriedly, “The one you probably received and one that said he knows who they are... but he never got to tell me.”

“I told Loki that he is worth more to people alive than dead... I hope I am right about that,” Clint said.

“Yes, you are right,” Pepper agreed, “The government would actually negotiate for him... so, hopefully, they make their move soon.”

“Ok, when are you going to be back in the states?” 

“I leave as soon as I can get out of the police department,” she said, “So, if you could pick me up at the airport.. keep Loki inside until we know for sure what is going on.”

“No issue, Hogun and Thor can keep an eye on him when I come to pick you up, just call me with the details of your flight.”

“All right... Clint?”

“Yeah?”

Pepper swallowed. “Are we going to get him back?”

“Yes.”

She sighed. “Thanks.”

They said goodbye and Clint went back out to the sitting room. Hogun still had a hold of Loki, the trickster in a restless sleep. “There isn’t much we can do until Pepper gets home,” he said, “I doubt Fury is going to be much help now.”

“You should not assume,” Hogun said quietly, “Losing Stark completely would be a detriment to him and his organization.”

“True,” Clint said, “Are you all right with Loki right there?”

“I am fine, he used to sleep like this all the time,” Hogun said, “Too good to sleep on the ground, so he would curl up with Thor or myself.”

Clint shook his head. “Sounds about right,” he said, smiling.

He looked down at the god and frowned. “He needs to go to bed,” he said, “Though, I don’t want to leave him alone.”

“We all need some sleep,” Hogun said, “Thor will be gone until the morning and I am certain that the Lady Jane would like to finish her sleep.”

She nodded. “JARVIS will let us know if anything happens,” she said.

“Of course I will.”

Clint sighed. “Yeah, but should Loki sleep alone?”

“We can sleep in with him,” Hogun said, “I have a feeling Skjold will also be joining us.”

“Skjold?”

“Loki’s childhood guard,” Hogun explained, “The Queen will want him near, just in case.”

He stood, lifting Loki with ease. “A few more hours of sleep,” he said, making a motion for Clint to follow, “Goodnight, Lady Jane.”

Jane stood and nodded. Clint looked at Hogun. “Are you suggesting we sleep in with Loki?”

“Yes, he will sleep better and we can prevent him from doing something irrational.”

Clint sighed. “All right, come on,” he said, then grinned, “Ohhh, let’s go snuggle in their big ass bed.”

“Lead the way.”

After getting Loki laid out in the bed, Clint got in on one side, Hogun on the other. “Good night,” Clint said softly, touching Hogun’s arm.

“Sleep well.”

 

 

Loki opened his eyes slowly, feeling warm and quite surrounded. He wondered what Tony had talked him into the night before. Shifting, he looked over and realized it was Hogun in bed with him. He then started to tense as the events of the night before came flooding back. “Tony?” he whimpered.

Clint woke up quickly. “Hey, Boss, how are you?” he asked gently.

“What happened?” Loki asked, “Where is Tony?”

“We don’t know, but, we are going to be looking, I promise.”

“I can still feel him,” Loki whispered, “The bond is strained, but, I can feel him... it hurts.”

Clint stared at him. “You can feel him?”

Loki nodded. “But, he is weakened, or contained by a magical barrier,” he whispered, “I can’t .... I can’t figure out where he is.”

“Then, for now, you know he is alive.”

Hogun woke and sat up. “Prince Loki,” he said softly, “He will be returned to you, I swear it.”

Loki nodded sadly. A crash of thunder made the building shake and Loki jump. “Your brother is back.”

Thor hurried in, followed by Frigga and Skjold. Loki launched himself off the bed and into Frigga’s arms. “Mother,” he whispered, “How more much I pay?”

“I don’t know my son,” she said, holding him tightly. 

Skjold put his hand on the back of Loki’s neck. “My little Prince,” he said.

Loki turned a little and faced the older man. “You came,” he said in awe.

“Of course, my little one, you are in need.”

Frigga smiled. “He told you he would always help you in your time of need,” she said. 

Loki nodded. He looked at Hogun and Clint. “Thank you,” he whispered, “You ... you think we will find him?”

Clint grinned. “I know we will. “

There was no answering smile, but a sad nod. Frigga pulled Loki towards the couch and sat down with him. Thor hovered anxiously, unsure of what to do. Frigga gestured for  Thor to come closer. “I need you to find out if Heimdall can see him,” she said, “Or maybe the general area he was taken to.”

Thor nodded. “I will return, hopefully with new of glad tidings.”

Frigga nodded. “Now, my Loki, you must keep yourself busy,” she said, “It would not do you or Anthony any good if you were to become ill.”  
Loki shuddered. “I’m scared.”

Frigga looked sad. “I know, sweetie, but, you have to be strong... you are Loki, you are my son, but you are also a Prince of Asgard,” she said, “Now, Clint, is there anything he needs to do today?”

Clint shrugged. “I am not sure what his schedule is like,” he said, “JARVIS... did Loki need to do anything?”

“He is to go to a manager’s meeting, however, I do believe they may reschedule, in light of the circumstances.”

“That may be a good idea,” Clint said.  
Loki nodded. “We need to concentrate on finding Tony,” he said.

Thor came back quickly, but with a sober look on his face. “It seems that they have a way to block his sight,” he said, “Though, they did not do so until after taking Tony on a plane and stopping somewhere over Norway.”

Loki perked up. “I can still feel him, if I could get to Norway, I know I could find him,” he said.

“Unless they have already moved him,” Clint pointed out, “However, Nat is in that area, I will have her check.”

Loki slumped and buried his face in his hands. “They have the power to block Heimdall’s sight,” he said, “Which means they knicked some of my own magic.”

Frigga frowned. “How would they have done that?” she asked.

Loki gave her a look. “Mother, my magic flowed through that scepter...and the wonderful group known as SHIELD had their hands on it for a little while.. not to mention the Tesseract,” he said, “Who knows who has been hacking into their systems.”

Clint nodded. “True, Tony did it easily.”

Thor frowned. “They kept bits of my brother’s magic?” he asked, “How?”

Clint shrugged. “Don’t ask me, all I know is that Fury can do it.”

“When does Ms Potts return?”

“Waiting for her to call,” the archer said, “She said she would try to get the earliest flight out here.”  
“Sir, SHIELD is once again trying to hack into my system,” JARVIS said, “Tony put new protections in place, but, I would refrain from speaking of the current situation.... just in case.”

“Damn, they just don’t give up do they?” Clint muttered and looked at Hogun. 

“Perhaps a well placed bolt of lighting will thwart their attempts.”

Thor grinned at his friend and walked outside. He saw the unmarked van right across the street and raised Mjolnir.   Lighting flashed and a low pop was heard as it struck the top of the van. Thor waited a moment and saw Fury hurry from the vehicle, along with two other agents. He walked back in, looking smug. “He shall not try that again for a while,” he said.

Skjold touched Frigga’s shoulder. “I am going to have a look around,” he said, “I wish to make sure that you and the Prince are safe.”

Thor gestured for the man to follow. “I will show you around,” he said, “Friend Stark is a wealthy man here.”

Skjold bowed. “Thank you, my Prince.”

Jane wandered out a moment later and smiled at Frigga. “I wish to apologize to you for my horrible behavior the last time you were here,” she said, “I assumed too much and should not have pushed Loki.”

Frigga nodded. Loki sniffed and sat up. “I spoke with her mother,” he said, “We have made amends.”

She then smiled brightly. “I am glad,” she said, “Come, Jane, I am afraid I have not made the best impression on you either.”

The human woman sat down next to the Queen. “I understand your behavior towards me, you were simply trying to protect Loki.”

Clint’s phone went off and he looked down at it. His eyes widened. Hogun and Loki stared at him. “What is it?”

“JARVIS, tell me if this is real?” he said.

Loki leaned forward. “What is it, Barton?”

“It appears so, Agent Barton.”

Clint showed the phone to Loki. There was a text from Tony. The demi god tensed and Frigga laid a hand on his arm. “Calm, my son.”

Clint opened the message and frowned. _“Tell Loki not to worry.”_  he read, _“and not to answer my texts to his phone.”_  


“JARVIS?”

“This is Tony’s second phone, one he keeps hidden on him in emergencies,” the AI replied, “It is similar to a blue tooth, texting by voice and untraceable.”

“Damnit Stark, can he get texts back from us?”

“No.. this was only to get him out of a fix.”

Clint rolled his eyes and his phone went off again.

_“Will be the last text, they are moving me again... not sure who they are... though, they know me, because they are talking about ransom...sorry Loki.”_   


Loki looked around. “Ransom?” he asked.

“Yeah, money for Tony, however, we have to wait until they make a move.. until then, we are in the dark.”

“Agent Barton, Ms. Potts is at the airport, she was able to get permission to use Tony’s private jet.”

Clint sighed. “I am going to get her, Loki, stay here, don’t do anything stupid, ok?”

Frigga stood and pulled Loki with her. “Loki, dear, show me where the morning foods are kept,” she said.

A dazed nod and Loki walked into the kitchen. Clint left quickly, pulling Hogun with him. Jane looked at Thor. “Wait, JARVIS, what would be the reason for Loki not to read Tony’s texts that go to his phone?”

“It is possible they could be having Tony build something for them and that access to you would hurry him along,” JARVIS said, “Or he is worried about them tracking him... by sending texts to him, posing as Tony.”

She nodded. “All right, we are going to have to keep an eye on him,” she said, “I hope this is resolved quickly.”

 

 

Frigga looked at her youngest. “Loki, do you want to return to Asgard?” she asked gently.

He shook his head. “No, I need... I need to know if he is going to come home,” he said sadly, “Either way.”

“Then I will stay with you until then,” she said.

“What about Father?” he asked.

She smiled softly. “This is the happiest we have seen you in a long time,” she said, “Tony makes you happy and that is all we want for you.”

Moving around the kitchen with practiced ease, she pulled out various items that she thought looked good. “Your father worries for you, so he told me to stay here with you.”

“You both truly see me as your son?” Loki asked in wonder.

Frigga mock glared at him. “Of course I do!” she said, “Now, come, we will food for the others and ourselves... you need to eat more.”

Loki gave her a look. “I have gained a great deal of my weight back,” he said, “Mother...where are Fandral and Volstagg?”

“They are on Midgard, I believe that he placed them within this country, so that your brother could keep an eye on them, but far enough away that they do not bother you.”

“I see...then there is no way they could be involved?”

Frigga nodded. “They are powerless here, at least, compared to you and your friends.”

He did not look comforted, but smiled anyway. “Very well,” he said.

 

They were in the kitchen until Clint returned with Pepper. Frigga slipped out and smiled at the woman, who looked to be still crying. Loki walked out and Pepper ran over to him. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I should have paid more attention, should have stayed in the room with him, something.”

“It’s not your fault,” he said, his voice shaky, “You should not blame yourself.... I certainly do not place blame at your feet.”

Pepper sniffed and nodded. “We’ll get him back,” she said, almost as if she were trying to convince herself.

“I .... know.”

Loki looked like he was going to try and smile at her, but he couldn’t. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back more tears. “Until we find him, how do we proceed with his company?” he asked, “It will not stop because he is missing.”

“I will continue to run it, with you helping,” Pepper said, “I know you will want to be out there helping with the search, but, you know this company almost as well as I do by now.”

Loki nodded. “I understand,” he said, “Tony would not wish for us to ... to neglect what he finished building.”

She nodded. “Come, we don’t have to do anything yet,” she said, “Clint, did you have a plan?”

The archer nodded. “JARVIS can look at any satellite surveillance camera in the world,” he said, “I am going to have him run through all of the ones that he can access in the areas that we believe Tony to be in and I am going to take Loki’s phone, in case they try to text or call him...we can use that to track as well.”

“We are assuming that the kidnappers are idiots and know little about Tony, aren’t we?” Pepper asked.

Jane shook her head. “No, he has a point,” she said, “Unless they know Tony personally, they have no idea how far reaching his technological prowess is.”

“Then let us pray they are imbeciles like my dear brother,” Loki said.

Frigga shook her head, but said nothing. Jane smiled. “He is not that bad, Loki,” she said, “Granted, he is a lot slower on the uptake than you.”

Loki gave her a wry smile. “I know.”

Skjold and Thor returned, the older guard finding his place behind Loki. “My prince, I can see why you are comfortable in this place,” he said, “Do you wish me to stay?”

“Yes,” Loki said quickly, “I don’t... I can’t bear being alone.”

He noticed the others looks and quickly said, “I meant at night, Clint, Hogun, I cannot expect you both to stay with me.. as your privacy is important as well.”

Hogun looked at the archer, who stared at Loki. Thor looked between his friends and brother, his mouth open. “How do you mean, brother?” he asked.

Loki looked shocked. Hogun shook his head. “Figure it out Thor,” he said.

Clint sighed and flipped Loki off. “I am going to contact Nat and see if she has found anything.”

Loki watched him go and then looked over to Pepper. “I need to stay busy, let’s get some work done.”

She nodded sadly. “I agree.”

 

 

Natasha had not found a trace of Tony. JARVIS found small clues, but they seemed to be operating with knowledge of Tony’s far reaching fingers. Six weeks had gone by and Loki was getting more anxious than before. Pepper kept him busy and Frigga did her best to quell his fears. Skjold stayed in the room with the younger prince, keeping him calm at night. Charlie became a regular visitor to the tower, trying to find ways to help Loki. 

Pepper was beside herself, trying to convince the investors that Tony was alive and keeping it away from the media. Loki tried to help her, but he was lost. Skjold and his mother helped, but he still felt  empty. The weight he had gained fell away, as he could not bring himself to eat a great deal, even with Clint using the bond against him. 

Natasha, Thor and Hogun took turns scouring the planet for Tony. Clint was beginning to have suspicions on who had taken the genius, but he needed more proof. He felt helpless standing by and watching Loki waste away. 

After three months, Pepper could no longer hide the fact that Tony was missing. She and Loki decided to hold a press conference, to explain why Tony Stark had not been seen in many weeks. The demi god looked as bad as he had when he first arrived back on Earth, but, Pepper had magical makeup artists who made him look somewhat healthy. “What if they insist I return to Asgard?” he whispered before the conference began.

“They can’t,” she said, “Until he is found or declared dead, you can remain here to finish off paying your debt.. which.. has been done in spades, but I have been lying to keep you here.”

Loki looked at her gratefully. “You truly are a gracious woman.”

She blushed and smiled. “Skjold will be here soon,” she said, “Do you want him out there with you?”

Loki nodded. “I understand that this is far from what you originally have come to know me as, but, without Tony, I feel... lost, I need.... damn, I do not even know anymore,” he said, “I have never had someone that close to me, to my intellect to speak to before... and now that he is gone.”

Pepper tapped him on the face. “He will be found and he will come home,” she said, “This is just to keep you here and the business running.”

Loki nodded. She smiled at him and looked out at the crowd gathering. “Skjold is here and it is time to start, come on.”

The warrior walked up next to Loki and placed a hand on his back. “Come, my prince.”

Pepper walked out and smiled sadly at the press as they began to take pictures. Loki followed her out, Skjold close behind. “All right everyone,” Pepper said loudly, “There will be no questions at this time, just listen.”

Loki nodded to her. She took a deep breath and continued. “Mr. Anthony Stark was kidnapped three months ago, from his hotel in Germany,” she said, “We have had some contact with him, but not enough to locate him and it ceased about four weeks ago.... as such, I will remain CEO of his company and his companion, Loki Odinson, will take his place as head of the company, per Mr. Stark’s wishes.”

Loki looked over at her in surprise as the room erupted with shouts of questions. Skjold moved closer to Loki, his hand on his dagger. “Ms. Potts.... what are you talking about?” Loki hissed tensely.

“Tony put that into a living will of sorts,” she said, “It was a long discussion with him, his lawyer and I, but, everything is completely legal and you can’t leave Earth since you are acting as owner of the company.”

Loki swallowed hard. “He is going to be found, right?”

“Yes,” she answered firmly.

“Then I will do anything you ask.”

 

 

 

Tony opened his eyes, flinching in pain as the light hit him. He knew.. knew he had to get home. He could feel his bond with Loki weakening. Shifting, trying to look around, he heard some familiar voices. Coughing, he turned his head, but could only see shadows. 

“Well, Stark, looks like you finally woke up again...once your little lover is back in the proper hands, you will get to go home.. until then, you get to stay with us.”

After that, all he knew was pain as they beat him into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind Skjold*   
> Don't hurt me.   
> Oh and Skjold means Shield... kind of fitting, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note:  
> Any of Loki's odd mental behavior is modeled after my own experiences and any mistakes with mental health are my own, because, let's face it, I am not a psychiatrist.


End file.
